Un weekend enneigé
by catherinebellmac
Summary: Un magnifique weekend enneigé pour Harm et Mac. Traduction de la fic de Michi A snowy Weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**Un week-end enneigé.**

**Nom de l'auteur : **michi

**Site internet: ** mp111275yahoo.de

**Rating :** GS-IM15

**Classification:** Harm et Mac/ Romance

**Spoilers :** tout jusqu'à la Saison 10 Episode 9 'L'homme sur le pont' (Harm n'a pas repris son bureau) le reste de la Saison 10 ne s'est pas encore passé dans cette histoire.

**Disclaimer :** JAG et ses personnages sont la propriété de Bellisario Productions, CBS, et Paramount.

**Résumé :** Un week-end enneigé plein de joie, de rire d'enfants et d'amour.

**Notes d'auteurs :**

-Comme toujours, je me suis servi de l'Internet pour obtenir l'information sur la distance entre le point A et le point B et respectivement entre le point B et le point C. Je ne suis pas sûre que les distances soient correctes ou pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai pu me servir d'un PA (Privilège d'auteur) pour cette histoire.

-Un grand merci à ma relectrice et l'équipe avisée Vered et JJ. Avoir deux filles juives pour mon équipe avisée pour une histoire de Noël était véritablement une rafale lololol. Vous les filles êtes étonnantes et je vous aime ! Les erreurs restantes sont les miennes.

-Le feedback est toujours le bienvenue.

-Cette histoire est en mémoire à mon amie Kim, que j'ai rencontré grâce à JAG…tu me manques, maman.

_**Partie 1 :**_

**Samedi**

**Décembre 11, 2004**

**Quartier général du JAG**

**Falls Church, VA**

**9 :43 AM**

'Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ?' Pensa Harm alors qu'il signait et fermait encore un autre dossier devant lui avant de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le côté au large tas de papiers juste à côté de lui. Travailler ensemble avec Mac sur le dossier au sujet de l'absence du meilleur scientifique en armes biologiques de la NAVY cette semaine était très fun, mais faire toute la vieille paperasse maintenant n'était pas fun du tout. De plus, le faire seul n'aidait pas non plus.

Il était dans son bureau depuis près de deux heures maintenant, et c'était comme si la paperasse ne se finirait pas bientôt. Heureusement c'était Samedi, parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'il pourrait faire les papiers sans aucun dérangement. Harm était le seul au bureau aujourd'hui et un regard à travers la fenêtre lui montra que peut être ça ne changerait pas. Il neigeait depuis la nuit dernière et le sol et les arbres étaient déjà recouverts d'un épais manteau de neige.

Harm rit tout bas alors qu'il se souvenait du déchaînement de Mattie ce matin. Elle avait appelé vers sept heures pour lui parler de l'énorme quantité de neige qu'ils avaient à Blacksburg. Mattie avait révélé à Harm combien elle aimait la neige et combien elle espérait qu'ils auraient un Noël blanc cette année. Il passait le jour de Noël ensemble et il irait patiner avec elle. Son bonheur était sa ruine et maintenant il avait un rendez vous glissant le jour de Noël. Rien que la pensée de ça lui donnait un petit peu le sourire. Elle lui manquait, mais il savait aussi qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision pour sa situation avec son père.

Harm prit un autre dossier de la pile et l'ouvrit avec un long soupir. Il commença à lire les papiers quand soudain la pensée qu'il ait entendu un son provenant du plateau lui fit arrêter. Harm se leva et sortit doucement de son bureau. Le plus près il serait du plateau, plus clair deviendrait le son.

« Rudolph le renne au nez rouge ? » Marmonna Harm à lui-même perplexe quand il découvrit que quelqu'un était en faites en train de chanter les dernières notes du chant traditionnel de Noël. Encore plus curieux maintenant il continua sa route vers le plateau. Au moment où il franchit les portes du plateau, il entendit les rires d'enfants et « Mac ? » s'étonna Harm à voix haute.

Dès que Harm tourna au coin et fut capable pour dominer du regard le plateau entier, il vit qu'il avait raison. Juste là dans son bureau se tenait Mac. Elle était en train de chercher dans la commode à dossiers pendant qu'elle tenait un bébé gazouillant et sautillant contre son épaule gauche. Juste à côté d'elle se tenait un petit enfant et même si il tournait le dos à Harm, les cheveux blonds, qui dépassaient du bonnet à pompon, donnaient l'identité. Ils parlaient de quelque chose qui les faisait rire tout le temps.

Ce qu'il voyait réchauffait immensément son cœur et il ne pouvait s'arrêter de les regarder. Pour lui ça semblait parfait, comme tout ce qu'il rêvait toujours. Sarah Mackenzie avec une bande d'enfants autour d'elle, ses enfants. Leurs enfants. 'Dieu, j'espère que tu ne lui a pas enlevé ça. A moi. A nous.'

C'était une pensée que Harm avait eu plusieurs fois dans les mois précédents, et ça donnait du chagrin à son cœur. Il y avait un diction qui disait que le temps cicatrisait toutes les blessures, mais le temps pourrait il cicatriser cette blessure profonde et blessante ? Harm regretta de ne pas connaître la réponse, et pour une fois il n'en trouverait pas un. Il ne pourrait pas enlever la peine qu'elle ressentait, une peine qu'il ressentait aussi.

Harm n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il s'était tenu là et les avait regardé sans crainte, mais soudain il fut sorti de ses profondes pensées par un cri proche.

« Oncle Harm ! » cria petit AJ alors qu'il reconnaissait son parrain les regardant à quelques mètres de là. « Tante Mac, Oncle Harm est là, » continua t'il à crier pendant qu'il courait vers les bras de Harm. « Hey, Oncle Harm, » salua t'il à son parrain en retirant son bonnet à pompon alors qu'il glissaitlégèrement sur ses yeux.

« Salut mon pote. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda Harm pendant qu'il prenait petit AJ dans ses bras.

« Je suis là avec tante Mac, » répondit petit AJ joyeusement et il désigna du doigt le bureau de sa marraine.

« Je peux voir ça, » dit Harm doucement pendant que lui et son neveu allait vers le bureau de Mac, la rencontrant au milieu du plateau. « Bonjour, Mac. »

« Bonjour, Harm, » répondit gentiment Mac en souriant vraiment surprise de le voir ici. « Je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu votre voiture sur le parking. »

« Non, j'ai du prendre un taxi ce matin. Mac voiture a décidé de tomber malade. » Harm rit tout bas. Ça le surpris en faites qu'il puisse rire et se moquait de ça. Il y a deux heures la seule chose qu'il avait dans son esprit était que son SUV ne démarrant pas était une chose bizarre. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas conduire la corvette à travers ce genre de temps, il avait du appelé un taxi.

« Ta voiture est malade, Oncle Harm ? » Demanda petit AJ avec compassion. « Alors, tu dois aller chez un docteur avec elle, » continua t'il tellement sérieux que Harm et Mac ne purent retenir un petit rire.

« Ouais, je crois que je ferais ça, » dit Harm doucement avant de poser petit AJ sur ses pieds et fit un pas en avant ainsi il se tenait juste devant Mac. « Et comment va ce petit garçon ? » Demanda t'il doucement faisant courir son doigt le long de la joue rose de jimmy. Le petit garçon avait caché sa tête dans la courbe du cou de Mac et était apparemment endormi maintenant.

« Il va bien. Je pense qu'il fait un beau rêve en ce moment, » murmura Mac et vit la question dans les yeux de Harm. « Il bave le long de ma nuque, » expliqua t'elle avec un sourire sur son visage. C'était un sourire que Harm retourna avidement.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites tous les trois ici un samedi ? Et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu là avec votre corvette par ce temps ! » Dit Harm inquiet avec les sourcils froncés. « Et si oui, je ne veux pas entendre comment vous avez tenu tous les trois dans cette voiture, » continua t'el avec une voix sévère.

« Non, bien sur que non. Ma corvette est garée dans le garage des Roberts. J'ai conduit Harriet et Bud avec leur mini van à l'aéroport plus tôt et décidait de prendre quelques dossiers dans mon bureau ainsi je pourrait travailler pendant que les garçons feront leur somme. »

« L'aéroport ? » Demanda Harm étonna avant de se souvenir. « New York. Bud, Harriet, le Ritz Carlton et un long week-end comme une petite fuite romantique. Une seconde lune de miel si on peut dire. Je m'en souviens, maintenant. Alors, je crois que vous avez un devoir de baby-sitting ce week-end ? »

« Tante Mac, Jimmy et moi faisons une pyjama partie chez elle ce week-end, » expliqua joyeusement petit AJ et Harm put voir combien son filleul était excité par leur plan. « Et tante Mac a dit que nous lui achèterons un arbre de Noël et nous le décorerons ensemble. Tu viens aussi, Oncle Harm ? S'il te plaaaiiittt, »demanda AJ avec des grands yeux implorants.

Harm s'agenouilla ainsi il put regarder droit dans les yeux de petit AJ. « Je suis désolé, AJ, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois travailler ce week-end. Que dirais tu d'une autre fois ? »

« Ok, » répondit doucement AJ. Il semblait plus que déçu et c'était clairement lisible sur son visage. « Tante Mac, je vais récupérer mon camion dans ton bureau, ok ? »

« Oui, chéri. » Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux avant qu'il ne fit son chemin doucement vers son bureau. Les yeux de Mac et Harm le suivirent.

« Maintenant ça va bien se passer, » dit Harm calmement, se sentant juste aussi déçu que son filleul.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, Harm. Ça ira. » Mac secoua son bras. « Comment va le travail ? »

« Je crois que je vais devoir prendre la moitié des dossiers à la maison avec moi, ainsi je peux aussi travailler dessus demain. »

« Quand est la date limite ? »

« Mardi au plus tard. »

« Voilà, tante Mac, j'ai ton attaché case, » expliqua petit AJ alors qu'il revenait du bureau de Mac. Il portait son camion dans une main pendant qu'il avait l'attaché case de Mac dans son autre main.

« Merci, trésor. » Mac prit son attaché case de AJ avant de regarder Harm. « Je crois que nous ferions mieux de vous laisser retourner à votre travail maintenant. Mais n'en abusez pas, ok ? » Dit doucement Mac.

« Je le promets. Et vous trois ayez beaucoup de fun ce week-end, ok ? »

« Oui. Au revoir, Harm. »

« Au revoir, oncle Harm. » Petit AJ sourit et donna à son oncle une fort étreinte avant de courir vers l'ascenseur.

« Au revoir, AJ, » l'appela Harm, regardant son filleul alors qu'il remettait son bonnet à pompon bleu.

« Vous voyez, je vous avez dit de ne pas trop vous inquiétez, » dit doucement Mac à Harm.

« C'est un super enfant, » Harm rit tout bas. « Quand il n'a pas ses crises de rages il l'est. »

Mac rit. « Il a cinq ans, Harm. Il n'a pas encore commencé à avoir les vraies crises," commença t'elle à dire et soudain elle perdit son sourire au moment où elle dit ces mots, se souvenant du pacte qu'elle et Harm avait. Harm put clairement voir la peine dans ses yeux et voulut la sortir, ainsi il pourrait lui dire que tout irait bien, que tout marcherait pour eux. Mais ensuite elle recommença à sourire et continua dans une voix douce. « Je vous vois Lundi, ok ? »

« Ouais, on se voit Lundi, Mac, » répondit doucement Harm avant de soulever la capuche de la tête de Jimmy pour l'embrasser. « Au revoir, petit homme. »

Harm regarda Mac jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoint petit AJ, qui était déjà en train d'attendre à l'ascenseur. Avec un dernier clin d'œil et un doux sourire d'elle et AJ les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent et Harm fut une fois de plus seul dans le bureau.

Il prit rapidement une tasse de café dans la kitchenette avant de retourner dans son bureau, espérant qu'un miracle arrive et que, pendant qu'il parlait avec Mac et AJ, la pole de dossiers soit partie. « Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai de toute façon, » marmonna Harm quand il se tint dans son bureau et vit que la pile de dossiers était toujours là. « Et bien, Capitaine, c'est le moment de retourner à votre travail, » s'ordonna Harm avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise et de retourner à ses dossier avec un doux « oui, oui, Monsieur ! »

**Bureau de Harm**

« Et que pensez vous d'un marcher ?" Demanda soudainement une voix quelques minutes plus tard depuis la porte du bureau de Harm et fit relever sa tête avec surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Partie 2: **_

**Quartier général du JAG**

**Falls Church, VA**

**10:13 AM**

«Hein?» fut la seule réponse de Harm. Il était trop surpris de la revoir si vite.

«Un marché,» Mac répéta sa déclaration et s'avança dans son bureau. «Vous savez, quand j'ai attaché Jimmy et Petit AJ, j'ai vu cette boîte dans le van,» continua t'elle et montra à Harm la boîte à dossier qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. «Et j'ai trouvé une idée. J'ai pensé que nous devrions utiliser la boîte pour mettre tous les dossiers sur lesquels vous devez encore travailler et les prendre avec nous. Ensuite je vous conduirez à votre appartement ainsi vous pouvez prendre quelques vêtements, des articles de toilettes et plus que tout quelques chose pour dormir pour le week-end. Et quand vous finirez l'empaquetage vous passerez le reste du week-end avec Jimmy, petit AJ et moi,» expliqua doucement Mac avec une lueur dans ses yeux.

«Aussi tentant que ça puisse paraître Mac, je ne peux pas,» répondit Harm vaincu en regardant la pile de papiers. «Pour l'instant on dirait que je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de sommeil tout au long du week-end. Passer un week-end plein de fun avec vous et les garçons rendra impossible de faire les dossiers pour Mardi,» continua t'il tristement.

«Et bien vous n'avez pas encore entendu la partie la plus importante du marché,» lui dit gentiment Mac avec un sourire, pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur une des chaises pour visiteur de Harm.

«Non pas encore, n'est ce pas? Le colonel aimerait il me parler de la partie la plus importante de son marché?» Demanda Harm avec les sourcils froncés et croisa ses bras.

«Bien sur, j'aimerais, capitaine. Je pense que vous et moi pourrions travailler sur les dossiers ensemble pendant que les garçons sont soit endormis soit en train de regarder quelques dessins animés à la télé. Je suis sure que nous les finirons pour Mardi, si ce n'est plus tôt. Il y a peut être quelques dossiers où je ne peux pas vous aider du tout, mais je suis sure qu'il y a assez de choses que je peux faire.»

«Ça semble vraiment tentant.»

«Oui, n'est ce pas?» Minauda Mac. «Harm, j'aimerais vraiment passer le week-end avec vous et les garçons. Et je sais déjà combien Petit AJ aimerait vous avoir,» expliqua t'elle gentiment. «En plus je suis sûre que dès que Jimmy sortira de son pays des rêves il sera plus qu'heureux de voir son oncle Harm.» Mac sourit et espéra qu'elle avait finalement fait accepter à Harm ses plans.

«Hmmm, voyons voir. Un week-end avec vous et les garçons,» commença à dire Harm pendant qu'il regardait dans les yeux souriant de Mac. Ensuite il tourna sa tête pour jeter un autre coup d'œil à la pile de dossiers. «Ou un week-end avec Johnson, Murphy et compagnie. Vous savez quoi? Je dirais allons y sortons de cet enfer,» décida t'il avec un sourire et en un geste rapide se leva de sa chaise.

«Ok, ça c'est mon flyboy. Maintenant quelle pile est faite et laquelle est toujours à faire et doit venir avec nous?» Demanda Mac, attendant les instructions de Harm.

«Celle là nous devons la prendre avec nous,» répondit Harm vaincu et pointa par 3 fois les grosses piles de dossiers sur le côté gauche.

«D'accord.» Mac commença à mettre les dossiers dans la boîte pendant que Harm prenait son manteau, sa casquette et son attaché-case.

«Où sont les garçons?»

«Ils sont dans la voiture. Je ne voulais pas les amener avec moi, puisque je ne savais pas quelle serait votre réponse. Il n'y avait aucune nécessité de risquer faire encore de la peine à AJ. Je lui ai dit que j'avais oublié quelque chose et qu'il devait prendre soin de son petit frère. Le gardien à l'entrée m'a promis de les surveiller jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour,» expliqua Mac.

«Bonne idée. Ok, je suis prêt. Sortons d'ici avant que le sort ne décide de se retourner contre moi.»

Ensemble ils allèrent vers l'ascenseur.

«Alors, qu'est ce qui est prévu pour ce week-end?» Demanda Harm incertain, pendant qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur. La pensée de passer le week-end entier avec ses deux garçons favoris et sa fille favorite apporta un sourire presque loufoque sur son visage. 'Mais n'oublie pas que tu dois travailler aussi sur ses dossiers,' essaya de se souvenir Harm. 'Ouais, c'est peut être vrai. Mais je peux faire ça avec ma fille favorite.' Les yeux de Harm pétillèrent de bonheur.

«Et bien, AJ vous a déjà parlé de notre plan pour l'arbre de noël. Je pense entre autre que nous passerons le week-end entier à traîner, regarder des films, boire du cacao, lire des histoires devant la cheminée ou faire des câlins ensemble dans le lit. Je leur ai aussi promis que nous irions faire de la luge si il y a assez de neige, Ce que je devine est chose faite,» dit Mac à Harm avec un petit rire.

Quand Harriet et Bud lui avaient demandé, il y a quelques semaines, si elle aimerait s'occuper de leurs garçons ce week-end, Mac savait que ça serait un super week-end pour elle. Maintenant que Harm le passait avec eux, elle était sur que ça pourrait être mieux. C'était comme si un rêve secret à elle devenait vrai. 'Harm et moi allons passer le week-end entier comme si nous avions notre propre petite famille,' pensa Mac et cela réchauffa immensément son cœur.

«Faire des câlins dans le lit?» Demanda Harm avec les sourcils froncés et un sourire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture.

Sa question sortit Mac de ses pensées. Elle sourit et le regarda. «Umm, ouais. Croyez le ou non, les garçons aiment faire des câlins. Vous devriez en profiter aussi longtemps que possible, parce que tôt ou tard ça sera de l'histoire ancienne,» expliqua Mac alors qu'elle ouvrait le coffre du van. «Nous voilà, posez juste la boite à côté de la luge d'AJ et les sacs des garçons. Vous voulez conduire?»

«Bien sur,» dit Harm et il prit les clés des mains de Mac.

**Appartement de Harm**

**Nord de Union Station, DC**

**11:04 AM**

«Nous voilà. Entrez,» dit Harm à Petit AJ et à Mac, qui portait toujours Jimmy endormi dans ses bras, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son appartement. «Je vais juste me changer et faire mon sac pour le week-end.»

«Oncle Harm, je peux t'aider à le préparer?» Lui demanda doucement AJ ainsi il ne réveillerait pas son petit frère.

Le moment où AJ avait découvert que son oncle passerait le week-end avec eux après tout, il avait voulu crier de joie. Cependant, Harm et Mac lui avaient immédiatement dit d'être calme puisque son frère était toujours endormi juste à côté de lui. Rayonnant de joie, Petit AJ avait seulement murmuré 'cool' et sourit gaiement. Un sourire, qui tint sa place sur son visage tout au long du voyage jusqu'à l'appartement de son parrain.

«Bien sur tu peux,» répondit Harm à la requête de son filleul avant de regarder Mac. «Nous revenons,» lui dit il et entra avec AJ dans sa chambre.

«Bien sur, prenez votre temps,» répliqua Mac doucement avant de se diriger vers une des fenêtres du salon.

Il neigeait toujours et Mac sut que si ça ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, ils devraient changer leurs plans pour le week-end.

«Hey, ça va?» Demanda Harm doucement quand il sortit de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard et vit Mac regardant par la fenêtre. Tendrement il caressa la joue de Jimmy et eut un doux soupir comme réponse du garçon endormi.

«Ouais, je vais bien,» répondit Mac calmement avec un sourire. «J'essayais juste de penser à ce que nous ferons si il n'arrêtait pas de neiger bientôt.»

«Ça tombe vraiment maintenant, n'est ce pas?» Ensemble ils regardèrent les épais flocons de neige dansant devant eux.

«Ouais, ça tombe. Et si ça ne s'arrête pas bientôt, il n'y aura aucun moyen pour aller faire de la luge avec AJ ou acheter un arbre de Noël. D'ici demain, nous serons bloqué par la neige,» expliqua Mac avec un ton triste dans sa voix. Elle savait combien Petit AJ voulait aller faire de la luge et avoir un arbre de Noël; mais maintenant elle avait peur de devoir le décevoir. «A ce propos où est AJ?» Demanda Mac à Harm quand elle ne put localiser son filleul le plus âgé dans le salon.

«Il fait toujours mon sac. AJ m'a dit qu'il était un grand garçon et qu'il pouvait le faire tout seul. J'ai pensé que je devais au moins lui donner une chance,» dit Harm avec un petit rire. «Quand avez-vous prévu d'acheter l'arbre?»

«Demain juste après le petit déjeuner. Hier j'ai vu une publicité dans le journal de l'épicerie près de mon appartement. Ils commenceront à vendre des arbres dès demain.»

«Vous voulez acheter un arbre de noël dans une épicerie?» Demanda Harm avec un regard d'aversion sur son visage. «Ce n'est pas Noëlien, Mac!»

«Noël quoi?»

«Noëlien.»

«Harm, Noëlien n'est pas un mot,» expliqua Mac avec un petit rire.

«Je sais que ce n'est pas un mot, mais ce n'est pas le but! Mac, nous ne pouvons pas aller avec nos enfants dans une épicerie et acheter un arbre de Noël. Nous devons le faire de la bonne manière. Ils doivent sentir l'esprit de Noël,» dit Harm réjoui et manifestement son lapsus freudien lui échappa.

Cependant, il n'avait pas échappé à Mac et elle sourit à l'idée qu'apparemment Harm pensait la même chose qu'elle au sujet de ce week-end. L'idée d'être ensemble comme une famille. «Ok, et qu'elle serait la bonne manière? Comment cela serait Noëlien, monsieur Rabb?»

«Prendre la hache et quelques lanières dans mon garage avant d'aller chasser le parfait arbre de Noël,» expliqua Harm avec confiance.

«Aller chasser un arbre avec une hache?» Mac était tellement perplexe, tout ce qu'elle put faire était de répéter ses mots.

«Oui, et je pense que nous devrions le faire de la bonne manière, avant que nous soyons bloqué par la neige,» continua Harm encore plus confiant de son idée. «Avec le SUV ça ne devrait pas être un problème d'aller à la ferme.»

«Je pensais que vous aviez dit que votre voiture était malade.»

«C'était juste la batterie. Quelqu'un de mon garage est venu et l'a remplacée. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?»

«Aller chasser un arbre avec une hache.»

«Oui, mademoiselle Mackenzie. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?» Dit ardemment Harm attendant la réponse de Mac et espérant qu'elle aimerait son idée.

«J'aime. Je n'ai jamais coupé un arbre de Noël de ma vie,» dit Mac à Harm doucement. Noël n'avait jamais été un grand évènement dans son enfance, et la plupart du temps ils avaient eu un arbre artificiel, si ils en avaient un.

«Ensuite nous devrions parcourir la route et essayer de trouver un arbre pour nous. Pourquoi n'irais je pas récupérer AJ et mon sac dans ma chambre, pendant que vous distrayez notre petit ami, là?» Harm embrassa le maintenant réveillé Jimmy sur le front qui lui gazouilla en retour, la joie de voir son oncle était clairement visible sur son visage. Avec un dernier signe de la main à son filleul et à Mac, Harm alla dans sa chambre.

«Bien sur,» répliqua Mac doucement avec une expression rêveuse sur son visage pendant que ses yeux le suivaient. 'Ça va être un super week-end,' pensa t'elle et embrassa le front de Jimmy 'un super week-end'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Partie 3:**_

**Ferme pour arbre de Noël de la forêt de Bellevue**

**Choose-n-cut (Choisir et couper)**

**Forêt de Bellevue, VA**

**12:03 PM**

«Woaw,» dit Petit AJ étonné alors que lui, son oncle et sa tante se tenaient à l'entrée de la ferme d'arbre de Noël. Cependant, son bonheur était moins pour les arbres devant lui et plus pour l'étable à moitié ouverte à quelques mètres à leur côté. Dans la ferme se trouvaient une vache avec un petit veau, quelques chèvres, des porcs, et même deux ânes. «Cool,» continua t'il excité.

«Ool,» Jimmy essaya de répéter les mots de son grand frère entre les rires et commença à sautiller dans les bras de Harm en tapant des mains avec délice.

Harm regarda interloqué Mac.

«Ne me demandez pas, Harm. Harriet est juste heureuse que Jimmy sache déjà comment dire maman et papa avant qu'il n'apprenne les mots d'AJ,» expliqua Mac et secoua sa tête.

«Où AJ l'a-t-il appris?» Demanda doucement Harm.

«Si vous saviez ce qui se passe en préscolaire de nos jours,» Mac rit tout bas et s'agenouilla ainsi elle put regarder AJ dans les yeux. «Pourquoi n'irions nous pas trouver un arbre de Noël d'abord? Et quand nous en trouverons un, Oncle Harm pourra le mettre dans la voiture, pendant que nous trois irons jeter un coup d'œil aux animaux,» suggéra Mac et elle pointa du doigt l'étable à moitié ouverte.

«Oui,» cria Petit AJ et se jeta dans les bras de Mac.

«ui, ui,ui,» répondit Jimmy avec bonheur alors qu'il répétait encore les mots de son grand frère.

«Très bien, allons y et trouvons notre arbre de Noël. Allez,» dit Harm et il tendit sa main libre à AJ ainsi il put glisser sa main dans la sienne. L'autre main d'AJ glissa dans celle de Mac, qui tenait la hache de sa main gauche, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la petite forêt ensemble.

Ils pouvaient profiter d'une promenade offerte dans une charrette mais ils pensèrent qu'une promenade à travers la forêt serait encore plus fun et Harm était sur qu'il pourrait se charger de ramener l'arbre coupé à la voiture.

Ils passèrent la demi heure suivante à chercher le bon arbre pour l'appartement de Mac. La plupart des arbres étaient trop court, trop long, trop mince ou simplement trop plein. Petit AJ, qui marchait la plupart du temps à quelques mètres devant Harm et Mac, fut le premier à trouver finalement l'arbre parfait.

«Qu'est ce que vous en pensez, Mac?» Demanda Harm mais il savait déjà la réponse.

«Parfait,» répliqua doucement Mac.

«Bon travail, mon pote,» dit Harm à Petit AJ et pressa son épaule. «Ok, Mac, on change les rôles vous prenez Jimmy pendant que je coupe l'arbre»

Dès que Harm l'eut coupé, ils retournèrent à l'entrée de la ferme, où Harm laissa l'arbre être enveloppé avant de le mettre sur la voiture. «Pourquoi n'allez vous pas déjà rendre visite aux animaux? Je viendrais dès que l'arbre est attaché sur la voiture,» suggéra Harm pendant qu'il payait l'arbre.

«Bien sur, pourquoi pas. On vous voit dans quelques minutes. Allez, les gars, allons rendre visite aux animaux,» annonça Mac avant de marcher vers la ferme avec Jimmy dans son bras gauche et tenant Petit AJ par sa main droite.

Harm les rejoignit bientôt et ensemble ils profitèrent de quelques moments calmes dans la ferme. Pendant que Petit AJ aimait caresser chaque animal qu'il y avait, Jimmy était un peu effrayé par eux. Chaque fois qu'un des animaux l'approchait, il enterrait sa tête dans la courbe de la nuque de Mac. AJ de son côté ne pouvait pas s'approcher et il voulut être soulever par Harm ainsi il pouvait être à leur niveau.

«Harm, Jimmy et moi allons jeter un coup d'œil à l'étable là bas,» dit Mac et pointa du doigt l'arrière de l'étale. «On revient.»

«D'accord, amusez vous tout les deux,» l'appela Harm avant de retourner son attention sur Petit AJ, qui commençait à rire joyeusement quand le petit veau commença à lécher sa main tendue.

«Ça chatouille,» dit Petit AJ entre ses rires, mais il n'éloigna pas sa main de la langue râpeuse du veau.

Harm rit et s'agenouilla ainsi il put tendre la main à traverser la fente et caresser le front du veau. «Je parie que ça l'est, AJ. Elle semble t'aimer.»

«Oui.» Petit AJ éloigna sa main du veau et regarda son oncle avec des yeux implorants grands ouverts. «Tu penses que Maman et Papa m'autoriseraient à avoir un de ces animaux? ça serait si cooooooooll.»

Harm rit et éloigna ses yeux du veau juste pour regarder son filleul. «je pense que ça ne serait pas…,» commença t'il à nier à la question de son filleul quand il cria soudainement par surprise, se remettant debout en un bond et sursautant.

La main de Harm vola immédiatement à sa joue droite, que le petit veau avait léchée avec sa langue râpeuse, pendant que Petit AJ ne pouvait plus se retenir et commença à rire fortement et à tenir son ventre. «Elle t'as juste embrassé, oncle Harm,» dit AJ à son oncle apparemment perplexe entre ses rires. «Elle t'aime vraiment, vraiment.»

Harm caressa alors le veau et fit un clin d'oeil à son filleul. «Je pense que je suis un peu trop vieux pour elle,» répliqua t'il en riant et Petit AJ dut même rire encore plus fort.

«Tu es bête, Oncle Harm.»

«Je le suis, n'est ce pas.» répondit juste Harm et rejoignit Petit AJ dans son rire.

Pendant ce temps Mac et Jimmy était à l'arrière de la ferme. Au moment où Jimmy vit les lapins dans un des étals, il commença à pousser un cri perçant. Mac s'agenouilla ainsi il pouvait mieux voir les animaux. Jimmy n'était pas du tout effrayé par eux, depuis que son grand frère avait un lapin noir et blanc nommé 'Peanut' ( cacahouète) comme animal de compagnie à la maison.

«Pea,» gazouilla gaiement Jimmy.

«Non, chéri, ce n'est pas Peanut,» dit doucement Mac avant de l'aider à caresser le lapin confiant.

«Viens, allons trouver Oncle Harm et ton grand fère. Tante Mac a faim,» dit Mac après un moment et eut une prompte réponse de son estomac gargouillant.

«'kay. Bibi, pea,» gazouilla Jimmy et fit un signe de la main au lapin.

«Harm, je pense que nous devrions repartir. J'ai faim et je suis sûre que vous et les garçons aimeriez aussi manger quelque chose. Et ça ne sera pas long avant que le petit gars là soit de nouveau fatigué et ai besoin d'un bon petit somme,» expliqua Mac pendant qu'elle retournait au côté de Harm.

«Ça me va.»

«Tante Mac, devines quoi?Le petit veau a embrassé Oncle Harm,» lui dit Petit AJ avec excitation et un sourire illuminait son visage.

Mac regarda avec un froncement de sourcils et un petit sourire affecté son partenaire. «Vraiment? Vous avez trouvé une nouvelle petite amie, Harm?»

Harm sourit juste. «Non, le baiser était un peu trop humide pour moi. Pourquoi sommes nous jaloux, Marine?» Demande t'il en plaisantant avec un de ses flyboy grins qu'elle aimait tant.

«Pour sur,» lui répondit immédiatement Mac, essayant de son mieux de paraître sérieux alors qu'elle devait se battre contre son propre rire. «Et si je n'avais pas si faim maintenant, j'aurais une discussion avec la demoiselle là,» continua t'elle et pointa du doigt le veau à quelques mètres d'eux. Puis, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lécha rapidement la joue gauche de Harm, le surprenant foutrement et spécialement elle.

Maintenant elle ne put se retenir et ensemble avec Petit AJ elle rit tout haut et commença à quitter la ferme et un Harm apparemment abasourdi derrière. Avec un dernier coup d'œil avec un signe de la main. «Venez, Harm, une marine affamé est là,» lui dit elle alors que ses pensées étaient passé à sur ce qu'elle avait fait, ne croyant pas en faites qu'elle l'ai fait.

Harm secoua la tête étonné et commença à rire aussi. 'Cette marine,' pensa t'il avant de regarder de nouveau le petit veau. «Désolé, ma fille, mais sa technique était meilleure que la tienne,» dit il à l'animal avant de suivre Mac et les enfants à l'extérieur de la ferme.

«Vous avez toujours besoin de prendre quelque chose à l'épicerie?» voulut savoir Harm dès qu'il les rejoignit à la voiture.

«Non, j'ai déjà fait des courses hier. Ça devrait être assez pour nous quatre,» expliqua Mac alors qu'elle mettait Jimmy dans sa chaise pour bébé. Petit AJ était déjà attaché juste à côté de lui.

«Bien, allons y. Il semblerait que Mère Nature a décidé de faire une petite pause aussi, alors espérons que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de soucis à retourner à DC,»Dit Harm alors que lui et Mac rentraient aussi dans le SUV.

«Elle ferait mieux de revenir bientôt, alors il y aura plus de neige quand nous irons faire de la luge,» dit AJ sérieusement.

Harm et Mac rirent. «Il y a plus qu'assez de neige pour aller faire de la luge, AJ» dit Harm avant de démarrer la voiture. «Rentrons à la maison.»

«Ouais, rentrons à la maison,» Mac copia doucement les mots de Harm avec un sourire sur son visage.

**Appartement de Mac**

**Georgetown, DC**

**1:59 PM**

Le voyage jusqu'à l'appartement de Mac prit plus de temps que d'habitude à cause des conditions climatiques et du trafic levant. Maintenant Mère Nature était pleinement de retour dans ses éléments et il neigeait de nouveau, maintenant même encore plus qu'avant.

Jimmy avait commencé à être difficile dès qu'ils avaient quitté la ferme et Petit AJ avait pensé que c'était mieux de commencer à chanter des chants de Noël. Cependant, ça faisait seulement crier son frère plus fort. Donc, Harm commença à leur raconter un conte de Noël et bientôt le petit garçon avait arrêté de crier et eut les yeux lourds.

«Nous voilà,» dit Mac alors qu'ils se tenaient devant la porte de son appartement. «Ça va aller avec l'arbre, Harm?»

«Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. L'arbre n'est pas lourd du tout. Et c'est pour sur une bonne séance d'entraînement pour moi,» expliqua Harm et lui donna son meilleur Flyboy grin. Dès que Mac eut déverrouillé la porte, il entra dans son appartement posant l'arbre.

«Oh, Salut, Sarah,» appela soudainement une femme âgé derrière eux. Elle était dans l'embrasure de son appartement, opposé à celui de Mac. «J'ai entendu un enfant chanter _'Let it snow'_ et quelques rires. J'ai pensé que ma fille, mon gendre et mon petit Timmy étaient déjà là.»

«Bonjour, Mme Ebenezer. Désolé, mais c'est seulement nous. Petit AJ était juste en train de jouer son chant de Noël préféré de la journée. J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas réveillé?» Demanda Mac inquiète.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère. Il a une belle voix,» répondit gentiment Mme Ebenezer.

«Merci,» dit Petit AJ un petit peu embarrassé et rit.

«Vous avez les enfants pour le week-end, Sarah?» Demanda Mme Ebenezer quand elle vit le sac que Mac tenait de sa main gauche, et le ardemment réveillé Jimmy sur son épaule droite. «Si oui, peut être que Petit AJ aimerait venir ici de temps en temps ce week-end pour jouer avec mon Timmy.»

«Oh cool. Je peux, Tante Mac? S'il te plait?» Supplia légèrement petit AJ. Il connaissait déjà le petit fils de Mme Ebenezer par une autre nuit passée à l'appartement de sa tante. La dernière fois Mac avait même eut du mal à le ramener à son appartement, puisqu'il avait passé un très bon moment à jouer avec Timmy et le train électrique de son grand père.

«Je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver quelque chose, AJ. Merci, Mme Ebenezer,» Dit Mac et sourit à la dame âgée.

«Mon plaisir, Sarah. J'aime les avoir autour de moi. Oh ma bouilloire qui siffle m'appelle. A bientôt. Au revoir,» dit Mme Ebenezer avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans son appartement.

«Au revoir,» dirent Mac et AJ en même temps avant d'entrer aussi dans l'appartement de Mac.

«Avec qui parliez vous?» Demanda Harm curieux quand il sortit de la cuisine de Mac, pendant que Mac fermait la porte de son appartement derrière elle. Il avait entendu Mac parler avec une autre femme dans le couloir et ne voulait pas les interrompre.

«C'était ma voisine, Mme Ebenezer. Elle a entendu AJ chanter et a pensé que nous étions la famille de sa fille.»

«Mme Ebenezer?» Demanda Harm avec un froncement de sourcils et rit.

«Oui, Mme Ebenezer. Mais elle n'est définitivement pas une grippe sou,» expliqua Mac avec un rire.«Voilà, pourriez vous tenir Jimmy pendant une minute?»

«Bien sur. Pourquoi n'irais je pas changer Jimmy pendant que vous préparez à dîner pour lui et nous?» Suggéra Harm et prit le petit garçon des bras de Mac.

«Merci, Harm. Ça serait super,» dit doucement Mac. Elle posa le sac du garçon près de la porte avant de retirer son blouson.«Vous pouvez aller le changer sur mon lit. Avec lui c'est l'endroit le plus sur,» continua Mac avec un petit sourire et elle alla dans la cuisine.

Harriet leur avait raconté plus d'une fois combien changer le petit gars est une aventure. Jimmy est plutôt un garçon actif et n'est jamais capable de rester toujours allongé pendant qu'on le change.

«Ok, je le ferais,» répondit Harm avec son propre rire.

Il savait exactement ce dont Mac parlait à cause de ses propres expériences. Cependant, Harm ne s'était pas seulement aperçu de combien Jimmy bougeait quand on le changeait. Oh non, il avait eut aussi la fameuse douche de la part du petit gars. Après cela, quand Harm l'avait dit à Mac, elle avait seulement répondu 'vous voyez, c'est un marin's. Il a déjà une bonne visée.' Harm du rire alors qu'il se rappelait de leur conversation dans son bureau.

«Salut, AJ, quand tu aura retirer ton blouson pourrais tu m'apporter le sac de Jimmy dans la chambre de tante Mac?» Demanda Harm à son filleul.

«Bien sur, Oncle Harm,» répondit petit AJ avec un sourire avant de commencer à retirer son bonnet à pompon, ses gants et finalement son blouson d'hiver.

«Merci, mon pote,» répondit Harm et alla vers la porte de la chambre de Mac. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte. 'Il n'y a aucune raison d'être nerveux, Rabb. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois sa chambre,' pensa Harm, essayant de se calmer. 'Non, mais la dernière fois il n'en restait plus rien. Grâce à Coster.' Harm secoua la tête, rit de sa propre nervosité et regarda le petit garçon dans ses bras. «Un homme dois faire ce qu'un homme dois faire, hein? Allez, Jimmy. C'est le moment de faire notre job,» dit Harm à Jimmy et entra dans la chambre de Mac, suivit par son filleul AJ, qui portait le sac de son petit frère.

Alors, petite explication: Aux USA et au Royaume Uni, un des plus populaires contes de Noël s'intitule_A Chrismas Carol_ de Charles Dickens (_Oliver Twist, David Copperfield_). Il raconte l'histoire d'un vieil homme avare: Ebenezer Scrooge qui reçoit la visite de trois fantômes incarnant le Noël passé, présent et futur. Chacun des trois fantômes lui fait revivre un moment de sa vie qui lui fait prendre conscience qu'il ne trouvera la paix qu'en se consacrant aux autres. Pour les fans de Walt Disney le personnage Balthazar Picsou est inspiré d'Ebenezer Scrooge, car en plus en anglais son nom c'est: Scrooge McDuck. On peut aussi le comparer au personnage Harpagon de l'_Avare_ de Molière, qui est l'équivalent de Scrooge.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Partie 4:**_

**2:24 PM**

Harm sortit de sa cuisine justement quand Petit AJ et Harm avec Jimmy dans ses bras, sortaient de sa chambre. Pendant qu'elle préparait leur déjeuner, quelques restes de lasagnes aux légumes, Mac put entendre les rires et fous rires des garçons dans sa chambre. Apparemment ils passaient un bon moment en changeant Jimmy.

«Les gars soyez à l'heure parce que les lasagnes sont prêtes à être servies,» leur dit Mac alors qu'elle posait le plateau avec les plats, les verres et du jus.

«Super. J'ai faim,» annonça son filleul avec un sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une des chaises de la table basse.

«C'est bon à entendre, AJ. As-tu déjà lavé tes mains?» Voulut savoir Mac pendant qu'elle retournait dans la cuisine.

«Oui, tante Mac. Oncle Harm me l'a dit,» lui cria AJ.

«Et ton oncle Harm? A-t-il lavé ses mains?» Demanda Mac alors qu'elle sortait de nouveau de sa cuisine, cette fois apportant les lasagnes.

«Oui, maman,» répondit Harm et roula des yeux, essayant de sembler et paraître fâché, mais échouant totalement.

«Tu es drôle, Oncle Harm,» lui dit son filleul et il rit.

«Oui il l'est, n'est ce pas?» Dit Mac doucement et elle tira la langue à Harm quand AJ ne regardait pas.

«Très mature, Marin's,» murmura Harm et rit.

«Que puis je dire? C'est la compagnie,» minauda t'elle. «Voilà, pourquoi ne me donneriez vous pas Jimmy, ainsi vous pouvez commencer à manger,» dit Mac et elle prit Jimmy à Harm. «Je prendrais ses lasagnes. Je vais les couper et les refroidir. Je vous rejoindrai les gars dans une seconde.»

«Hmmm, c'est bon, tante Mac,» dit Petit AJ avec la bouche pleine.

«Ouais, c'est parfait, Mac,» approuva Harm, ayant aussi la bouche pleine.

«Merci, les gars. Ravi que vous les aimiez.»

«Et vous?» Lui demanda Harm dès que Mac le rejoignit sur le divan.

«Et moi?» Voulut savoir Mac alors qu'elle commençait à nourrir Jimmy, qui était assis sur ses genoux.

«Vous ne voulez pas manger?»

«Je le ferais dès que ce petit gars là est nourrit.»

«Peut-être nous devrions mettre une partie des lasagnes dans le micro-onde? De cette façon, votre part sera toujours chaude quand vous serez prête à manger,» suggéra Harm et il prit une autre bouchée de sa part.

«Ou tu pourrais la nourrir, Oncle Harm,» dit AJ à son parrain avec un rire. «Juste comme elle nourrit Jimmy en ce moment.»

«Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, AJ» répondit doucement Mac et lui sourit.

«C'est une super idée, mon pote,» dit Harm au même moment. «Qu'en pensez vous, Mac? Puis je vous nourrir?»

«Comme je l'ai dit, Harm, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.»

«Oh, vous êtes quelque peu rabat joie,» luit dit Harm avec un sourire supérieur avant de regarder son filleul. «N'est ce pas, AJ?»

«Oui, elle l'est, Oncle Harm,» approuva Petit AJ enthousiaste et rit.

Mac gémit quand elle entendit la réponse d'AJ pendant que Harm commençait à rire aussi.

Avant que Mac sut ce qui se passait, Harm fait des vagues avec sa fourchette de lasagnes devant elle pendant qu'il imitait le son d'un avion. «Air Rabb est prêt à atterrir,» annonça Harm. «Requiers permission d'atterrir.»

Pendant que Mac le fixait, Jimmy était très ravi des actions de Harm. Il rit et tapa dans ses mains. «Bbbbrrrmmmmm, bbbbrrrrmmmm,» Jimmy imita le son de l'avion et rit, crachant un peu de son déjeuner dans la processus.

«Tu dois ouvrir ton hangar, tante Mac,» éclaira Petit AJ à sa marraine sur le processus connu.

«Mon hangar,» répéta Mac et elle fixa ensuite son partenaire.

«Ouvrez juste votre bouche, Macon» lui dit gentiment Harm et finalement il put poser la fourchette juste quand elle voulut lui répondre. «Air Rabb a atterri sûrement.»

Ils passèrent le reste du déjeuner avec beaucoup de fun et de joie. Harm n'arrêta jamais de nourrir Mac pendant qu'elle continuait à nourrir Jimmy. Après un moment, le petit garçon devint capricieux et il fit comprendre qu'il était l'heure de son plein de sommeil. Pendant que Mac préparait Jimmy, Harm descendit au parking et prit son sac et les dossiers dans le SUV.

Quand Harm retourna à l'appartement, il put entendre que Mac était toujours avec Jimmy dans la chambre d'ami. Après avoir posé son sac à côté de la porte, il alla à la table basse et posa la boîte avec les dossiers juste à côté.

Il prit ensuite le plateau sur une des chaises et apporta la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine. Juste quand il remplit le lave vaisselle, il put entendre que Mac et AJ revenait dans le salon.

«Tante Mac, puis-je regarder un film maintenant?» Demanda Petit AJ avec espoir d'une voix douce.

«Bien sûr. Mais tu devras le regarder avec les écouteurs ainsi Oncle Harm et moi nous pouvons travailler un peu. C'est d'accord pour toi?» Demanda-t-elle et posa le baby phone sur la table basse.

«Pas de problème,» répondit AJ avec un sourire.

«Ok. Alors, quel film veux tu vois?» Voulut savoir Mac alors qu'elle allait vers son centre de divertissement (NT: en clair là où se trouve tout les DVD…).

«Umm, je peux regarder **'**_L'île aux trésors des Muppets__**'**_? Ou **'**_Les Muppets de l'espace__'_?»

«Alors lequel veux tu?»

«l'île,» répondit sûrement petit AJ après quelques secondes.

«'_L'île aux trésors des Muppets__**'**_ce sera.» Mac prit le film désiré et les écouteurs dans le placard avant de mettre le DVD dans le lecteur. Elle donna ensuite les écouteurs à petit AJ, qui était déjà assis par terre juste devant la table basse. «Voilà, AJ,» dit Mac et embrassa sa tête avant d'allumer la télé et le lecteur DVD.

«Tout est installé?» Demanda Harm quand il sortit de la cuisine.

«Ouais. Jimmy est éteint comme une lumière et AJ regarde les Muppets,» répliqua doucement Mac. «Pour les cent prochaines minutes nous devrions avoir assez de calme pour faire quelques uns de vos dossiers.»

«Ça semble être un bon plan. Pourquoi ne vais-je pas allumer un feu et ensuite nous pourrons nous attaquer au papier,» suggéra Harm et alla vers la cheminée.

«Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Faites comme chez vous, Harm,» Mac lui sourit et obtint un sourire de sa part en guise de réponse. _'Je sais, je sens comme s'il était ici chez lui,' _pensa-t-elle et alla sur le canapé.

«Je me sens déjà comme à la maison,» se murmura Harm pendant qu'il commençait à allumer le feu.

Pendant l'heure et demi suivante, Mac et Harm furent capable de faire près de trois dossiers. Ils avaient commencé avec les dossiers simples et donc ils purent faire des progrès considérables.

Le calme dans la pièce était seulement interrompu quand AJ rigolait à une scène du film des Muppets, ce qui arrivait toutes les minutes. Tellement souvent que ça apportait un sourire sur le visage de Harm et Mac. Souvent ils pouvaient même entendre un ronflement ou un soupir de Jimmy dans le baby phone. Tous les deux pensèrent que ces sons étaient mieux que n'importe quelle musique.

Harm et Mac étaient assis sur le canapé. Harm manifestement se sentait vraiment comme à la maison et avait ses jambes rendues sur la table basse, pendant que Mac était assisse en tailleur à l'autre bout du canapé. Ils étaient plongeaient dans leur travail mais ne pouvaient s'arrêter de se regarder l'un l'autre occasionnellement quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne regardait pas. Cependant, ça arrivait plus d'une fois que leurs yeux ne se rencontrent et c'était toujours compété par un sourire timide chez tous les deux.

«Tante Mac?» L'appela petit AJ de l'autre côté de la table basse.

Les yeux de Mac quittèrent le papier devant elle pour regarder son filleul. «Oui, AJ?»

«Le film est fini,» annonça AJ et il pointa avec son index droit la télé.

«Les cent minutes sont déjà finies?» Demanda Harm étonné et il regarde Mac.

«Apparemment,» répondit-elle, étant légèrement surprise.

«Apparemment? Mac où est passé cette horloge humaine que vous êtes? Ne me dites pas que ce travail était si excitant que vous avez tout oublié à ce sujet,» dit Harm en plaisantant.

Mac lui fit simplement un petit sourire supérieur avant de regarder AJ. «Pourquoi ne vas tu pas voir si ton frère est déjà réveillé? Et je pense qu'il est l'heure de commencer à décorer le sapin de Noël.»

«Cool. Je vais voir si Jimmy est réveillé,» leur dit Petit AJ et il alla dans la chambre d'ami de Mac, où lui et Jimmy dormiraient ce week-end.

«Cool, hein? Quelqu'un a t'il pensé à lui dire qu'il ne devrait peut être pas utiliser ce mot?» Demanda Harm à Mac avec un froncement de sourcils.

«Ouais. Mais vous obtenez seulement comme réponse 'Mais pourquoi? C'est un mot cool'. C'est vraiment plus qu'inutile de lui dire de ne plus l'utiliser,» lui dit Mac avec un petit rire. «Bud et Harriet ont abandonné après un moment. Je pari que de nos jours vous pouvez même trouver le mot dans un dictionnaire normal.»

«Ça pourrait être pire, n'est ce pas?»

«Oui, ça pourrait,» répondit doucement Mac et elle se leva du canapé. «Ok, je crois que nous en avons fini avec ces dossiers pour l'instant. Avec de la chance nous pourrons travailler dessus ce soir.»

«C'est bon pour moi. Alors, êtes vous prête pour le sapin de Noël?» Demanda Harm et il se leva aussi.

«Je pense que oui. Du moins quand Jimmy sera réveillé nous pourrons commencer à décorer.»

«Vous voulez que je vous aide pour prendre les décorations» Voulut savoir Harm.

«Non, c'est bon. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez prendre Jimmy. Apparemment il est réveillé.» Mac sourit quand elle entendit les rires de lui et de Petit AJ à travers la porte et même encore plus fort à travers le baby phone sur la table.

«Je suis déjà sur le coup,» dit Harm avec un de ses flyboy grins et il alla dans la chambre d'ami.

«Bien. Je vous vois sous peu,» répondit Mac et elle éteignit le babylonien avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour sortir les décorations de son débarras.

**Chambre d'ami de Mac. **

«Hey, regardez qui est réveillé,» dit Harm d'une voix tendre alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre d'ami de Mac , voyant Jimmy bondissant pendant qu'il tenait bien fort le bord du lit d'enfant.

Jimmy poussa un cri perçant de plaisir en levant ses bras, montrant à Harm qu'il voulait être soulevé.

«Hey, mon pote. Quel beau berceau tu as là,» dit Harm au petit garçon alors qu'il prenait Jimmy dans ses bras. Harm fut surpris de ne pas voir le lit de voyage qu'il connaissait, dont petit AJ se servait déjà à chaque fois qu'il passait la nuit dans son appartement. Il n'avait jamais pensé à voir ce lit d'enfant luxueux en bois solide naturel avec un alignement de cheville tournés sur le côté. Il y avait un sommier trois positions en bleu léger, couverte d'une lune souriante, quelques étoiles et quelques nuages. Les couvertures et draps étaient des mêmes motifs. «Pourquoi Mac devrait elle se servir du lit d'enfant en bois solide de Jimmy?» Se demande Harm à voix haute.

«Ce n'est pas le lit de Jimmy, Oncle Harm,» dit Petit AJ à son parrain en réalité.

«Non?» Demanda Harm légèrement perplexe.

«Non. Tante Mac l'a acheté pour ses propres enfants.»

«Ses propres enfants?» Demanda Harm, étonné par ce que Petit AJ lui avait dit. En même temps il ressentait un élancement de peine autour de son cœur.

«Oui. Elle a acheté le berceau ainsi elle pourrait l'utiliser pour les enfants qu'elle aurait un jour.»

«Comment tu sais ça, AJ?»

«Elle l'a dit à maman. Jimmy et moi on passait un week-end ici, et pendant que tante Mac et maman préparait Jimmy pour dormir, maman lui a demandé. Je jouais dans le salon et je pouvais les entendre,» expliqua doucement Petit AJ. «Je jure que je n'écoutait pas au porte, Oncle Harm. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, mais maman et tante Mac parlaient assez fort pour que je puisse les entendre et la porte était ouverte aussi,» commença à se défendre Petit AJ.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas AJ. Tu n'as rien fait de mal,» lui dit doucement Harm et donna à son épaule une petite secousse sentant que AJ pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. «Pourquoi n'irions nous pas rejoindre tante Mac et commencer à décorer l'arbre de Noël?»

«Oui,» cria Petit AJ avant de sortir en courant de la chambre d'amis. «Tante Mac! Oncle Harm a dit que nous allons décorer l'arbre de Noël maintenant,» il continua à crier, essayant d'obtenir l'attention de Mac.

Harm rit et regarda le complètement réveillé Jimmy dans ses bras. «Je crois que c'est le moment des décorations, hein,» dit il au petit garçon avant de sortir aussi de la chambre d'ami, jetant un dernier regard au berceau. «Oh Mac,» marmonna t'il doucement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Partie 5 :**_

**4 :52 PM**

« Hey, les gars, vous voilà, » salua Mac à Harm et Jimmy dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le salon. Elle donna à Jimmy un petit baiser sur la joue et sourit à Harm. « Je pensais que vous étiez perdu pendant un moment. »

« Non, un pilote ne se perd jamais, » lui dit Harm sûr de lui. « Donnez nous cinq minutes pour nous changer et ensuite nous pourrons commencer à décorer l'arbre. Ok ? »

« Ça marche pour moi. Pourquoi n'irais je pas nous faire du chocolat chaud pendant ce temps ? »

Harm lui lança un de ses flyboy grins. « Vous avez des marshmallows ? »

« Ouais, bien sur. Allez préparer Jimmy et AJ et moi nous préparons le chocolat chaud. »

« On revient, » répondit Harm et il entra dans la chambre de Mac. « Avez-vous quelques chants de Noël, Mac ? Décorer un arbre sans la bonne musique ne marche pas, » cria Harm depuis la chambre.

« Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas Noëlien, n'est ce pas? » Cria Mac en retour et elle rit. Elle sortit ensuite du lait du frigo et une casserole du placard pour la poser sur la cuisinière.

« Exactement. Vous apprenez vite, Colonel, » répondit Harm et il embrassa le ventre de Jimmy, qui rit en retour. « Ta tante est une femme vraiment intelligente, tu le sais ça, Jimmy? » Dit Harm à son plus jeune filleul, qui gazouilla en regardant très intéressé son parrain. « Et aussi une femme vraiment belle, » ajouta t'il doucement et il prit le gazouillis joyeux de Jimmy comme une affirmation.

Dès que Harm eut fini de changer Jimmy, il alla dans la cuisine, où Mac et petit AJ préparaient toujours le chocolat chaud. « Hmmm, ça sent bon, » leur dit il et il essaya de s'approcher de la cuisinière.

« J'ai fais le chocolat, Oncle Harm, » dit fièrement petit AJ à son parrain et il sourit à son parrain et à sa marraine.

« Tu as fait du bon travail, mon pote, » lui fit savoir Harm et il ébouriffales cheveux de petit AJ. Il regarda ensuite sa meilleure amie. « Vous n'avez jamais répondu à ma question, Mackenzie, » lui dit Harm. « Avez vous quelques chants de noël pour notre aventure décorative? »

« Les chants à la radio ne marche pas? » Voulut savoir Mac. « Je veux dire, ils commencent à les jouer dès que Pâques est fini**, **»continua t'elle avec un petit rire. « Nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes pour trouver une station où les chants seront diffusés. »

Harm du rire à son commentaire. « Très juste. Mais non, je ne pense pas que les chants de Noël à la radio ça marche. Seulement si vous voulez entendre « Last Christmas' des Wham toutes les heures. Alors vous êtes la bienvenue pour allumez la radio, Mac, » lui dit il et il espéra qu'elle déclinerait son offre.

Mac fit une grimace dès qu'elle pensa à la torture qui les attendrait. Jimmy vit sa marraine faire un drôle de visage et commença à rire. « Merci, mais non merci, » répondit t'elle elliptiquement. « Il devrait y avoir quelques CD de Noël dans mon placard à CD. Je pense que vous pouvez choisir entre Bing Crosby, Dean Martin, Nat King Cole et Frank Sinatra. »

« Quoi? Vous n'avez pas le King? » Demanda Harm étonné qu'il manquait la version du King dans la collection de chant de Noël de sa meilleure amie. Il ouvrit le placard à CD de Mac et fut salué par un placard débordant de CD et de DVD. « Woaw, jolie collection que vous avez là, Mac, » lui dit Harm et il essaya de trouver la sélection de Noël. Il regarda ensuite Jimmy, qui était en train de s'accrocher à l'épaule de Harm. « Maintenant, où pouvons nous trouver la collection de Noël de ta marraine, Jimmy? »

« Merci, et je pense que j'ai aussi la version d'Elvis, » répondit Mac dès qu'elle sortit de la cuisine avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud dans ses mains. « Besoin d'aide? » Voulut t'elle savoir, posant les mugs sur la table basse.

« Non, nous l'avons déjà trouvé. Je pense que ça devrait aller avecDean, Bing et Frank. Vous avez toujours le changeur de CD, n'est ce pas? » Voulut savoir Harm et il regarda Mac. Il eut un court signe de la tête en guise de réponse.

Bientôt quelques chants traditionnels de Noël, la douce odeur du cacao, un feu brûlant et un sapin frais flottaient à travers le salon pendant que des rires joyeux autour de l'arbre de Noël complétaient l'ambiance parfaite.

Ils passèrent un bon moment en décorant le sapin. Pendant que Petit AJ, Mac et Harm mettaient les décorations sur l'arbre, Jimmy était assis sur sa couverture, qui était étendue à gauche de l'arbre, avec quelques uns de ses jouets favoris.

Il regardait avec intérêt ce que son frère, son parrain et sa marraine faisaient. Tous les scintillements causés par les guirlandes de lumière que Harm avait installé plus tôt le fascinaient particulièrement. Son parrain et sa marraine lui jetaient souvent des coups d'œil, s'inquiétant qu'à leur insu, il se mettait sous l'arbre, mais il n'était pas intéressé par l'idée d'être plus près de l'arbre qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Petit AJ profitait immensément du temps de la décoration. Ils avaient divisé l'arbre en trois territoires. Pendant que Petit AJ faisait la partie inférieure de l'arbre, Mac faisait le milieu et Harm la partie supérieure. Souvent ils se rentraient dedans, mais ça amenait seulement quelques rires.

Petit AJ faisait souvent des 'ah' ou des 'oooh' quand il prenait une décoration spéciale de Mac. En faites, il admirait particulièrement le bonhomme de neige avec l'écharpe en laine, le chapeau haut de forme et le nez en carotte. Il avait trouvé une place spéciale pour Monsieur bonhomme de neige, ainsi il pouvait toujours le regarder s'il le désirait.

« Woaw! »

Harm et Mac regardèrent Petit AJ après avoir entendu son cri de fascination.

« Quoi? » Voulut savoir Harm.

« Regarde, oncle Harm. Tante Mac a ton avion pour l'arbre de Noël, » dit Petit AJ à son parrain avec étonnement. Il regarda ensuite perplexe sa tante. « Tante Mac, tu dois repeindre celui-là, » dit-il comme un état de fait. « L'avion de Oncle Harm est jaune, pas rouge. Regardes, » continua t'il à expliquer et comme preuve que l'avion était rouge, il montra à son parrain et à sa marraine la décoration.

Harm et Mac regardèrent la décoration qu'il tenait, devant eux avant de se regarder l'un l'autre avec un sourire. « Ouais, je crois que je vais devoir le repeindre ainsi il sera jaune dans le futur, » approuva Mac.

Petit AJ était satisfait de la réponse de sa tante, et trouva encore une autre place spéciale pour l'avion de son oncle.

« Woaw, en effet, » dit soudainement Harm avec une voix douce alors qu'il regardait l'objet qu'il venait de sortir de la boîte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Mac avant de retourner son regard une fois de plus à la décoration qu'il tenait dans sa main. « Mac c'est beau, » murmura t'il étonné.

Mac alla vers Harm, ainsi elle put voir exactement ce qui attirait son attention. « Ouais, c'est beau, n'est ce pas? » Répondit-elle doucement dès qu'elle vit ce qu'il regardait.

« Puis je le voir aussi, Oncle Harm? » Demande Petit AJ, voulant savoir de quoi parlaient son parrain et sa marraine. « S'il te plait? »

Harm acquiesça de la tête et s'agenouilla pour montrer à son neveu la décoration spéciale de Noël.

« Woaw. Cool, » murmura Petit AJ et il regarda sa marraine. « C'est mon frère, » dit il avec stupéfaction et il pointa du doigt l'objet que Harm tenait dans sa main. C'était une décoration en cristal. Un verre clair avec un portrait glacé de Jimmy gravé dans son centre. En dessous du portrait était écrit son nom en monogramme dans une très belle écriture ancienne. Il avait un ruban en soie ainsi il pouvait être accroché à l'arbre.

« Tu en as un de moi aussi, Tante Mac? » Demanda Petit AJ alors que Harm essayait de trouver la bonne place sur l'arbre pour l'ornement de Jimmy.

« Bien sur que j'en ai un, chéri. Voilà, » répondit Mac avec un sourire et lui donna le sien. Ensuite elle ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de retourner à son travail.

Petit AJ le fixa avec étonnement avant de le donner prudemment à Harm. Il alla ensuite à la boîte essayant de découvrir si sa marraine avait plus de ces décorations spéciales de Noël dedans.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, Mac, » lui dit doucement Harm, répétant ces mots qu'il avait dit plutôt. « Où les avez vous fait faire? »

« Je les ai commandé dans un magasin spécialisé dans le Vermont, » commença à expliquer Mac d'une voix douce, ne s'arrêtant jamais de décorer l'arbre.

« Il y a une histoire là dessous? »

Mac s'arrêta, regarda Harm avec un sourire et acquiesça. « Il y a quelques années j'ai trouvé une photo de l'arbre de Noël que mon oncle Matt avait dans son salon. Et je me suis souvenu qu'il avait toujours un de ses ornements avec mon portrait dessus comme décoration. J'ai pensé que c'était une très jolie tradition familiale et que je devrais la reprendre. C'est pourquoi j'ai commencé à collectionner mes décorations de ma propre famille. »

Harm répondit avec un de ses sourires quand Petit AJ toucha son bras. « Regarde, Oncle Harm. Maman et Papa, » expliqua t'il joyeusement et donna à son oncle la décoration avec les Roberts dessus. « Et c'est Chloé avec Jingo, hein Tante Mac? »

« Oui, c'est Chloé avec Jingo, » lui répondit Mac avant de prendre son petit frère, qui était toujours allongé sur sa couverture, ayant Winnie l'ourson en toute sécurité dans ses bras. « Et bien, j'ai fini ma partie de l'arbre. Et vous les gars? »

« Nous devons toujours mettre Oncle Harm sur l'arbre, » répondit immédiatement Petit AJ et il alla à la boîte. « Voilà. » Il prit la dernière pièce dans la boîte et la donna à son oncle.

« Merci, AJ, » dit Harm et il jeta un coup d'œil à son propre portrait avant de regarder Mac avec un sourire sur son visage. Il embrassa ensuite son front, pendant un court moment laissant ses lèvres s'attarder sur sa peau douce. « Merci, Mac, pour me laisser être une partie de votre belle tradition, » lui dit il doucement avant de la placer aussi sur l'arbre.

Mac se rapprocha de Harm et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Vous êtes une partie de ma famille, et tout le monde qui est important pour moi a une place spéciale dans mon cœur et sur mon arbre de Noël, » lui dit elle tendrement avec un sourire avant de sortir la toute dernière décoration. « Et vous êtes très spécial et très important pour moi, Harm, » continua t'elle avec une voix calme. Elle donna ensuite à un Harm légèrement confus la toute dernière décoration qu'elle avait. « Je crois que c'est le moment pour l'événement majeur de ce soir. Qui veux faire les honneurs? » Demanda t'elle et elle regarda les deux hommes devant elle.

Harm regarda la décoration que Mac lui avait donné et sourit. « Je pense que c'est un job parfait pour Mr Roberts, vous ne croyez pas, Mac? »

Mac lui fit un oui de la tête et sourit ensuite à son filleul. « Ouais, je pense que c'est un job parfait pour lui. »

Sur ce Harm donna à Petit AJ le haut de l'arbre, une étoile claire et brillante, avant qu'il ne le souleva ainsi il s'assit sur ses épaules. « Êtes-vous prêt, mon monsieur Roberts? »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit fièrement Petit AJ et attacha l'étoile illuminé au somment de l'actuel arbre de Noël entièrement décoré.

Harm fit quelques pas en arrière et se tint maintenant juste à côté de Mac, qui tenait toujours Jimmy et Winnie l'ourson dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils admirèrent l'arbre scintillant devant eux pendant un moment.

« Qu'en penses tu, AJ? Avons-nous fait un bon arbre de Noël pour tante Mac? » Demande Harm à son filleul et il essaya de le regarder, puisqu'il était toujours assis sur ses épaules.

« Uh-huh, c'est beau, » murmura AJ et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Harm pour lui donner une forte étreinte.

Harm regarda ensuite Mac. « Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Avons nous été bons? »

Mac lui sourit et fit un signe de la tête. « Nous avons été bons. C'est vraiment beau. »

« Ouais, je le pense aussi, » dit Harm et embrassa le front de Jimmy. « L e petit gars semble penser la même chose. Maintenant quelle est la suite sur l'agenda? »

Mac regarda son filleul sachant qu'il serait capable de donner la réponse. « AJ? »

« Pyjama partie, » cria t'il de joie et eut un cercle de rire en guise de réponse, pendant que son petit frère tapait d'excitation dans ses mains


	6. Chapter 6

_**Partie 6:**_

**6:07 PM**

« Les gars vous voulez aller vous préparer pour la pyjama partie, ou plutôt manger avant? » Demande Mac à Harm et Petit AJ alors qu'ils se tenaient toujours devant le magnifiquement arbre de Noël décoré et scintillant dans le salon.

Harm mit Petit AJ sur ses pieds et haussa simplement des épaules avant de lui donner sa réponse. « Ce n'est pas un soucis pour moi. AJ? »

« Je veux porter mon nouveau pyjama pour dîner, » répondit-il promptement avec un large sourire sur son visage et il courut pour prendre son sac à la porte de l'appartement.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Harm, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas vous doucher en premier, avant que nous ne donnions un bain aux garçons? Je prendrais une douche plus tard, pendant que vous pourriez peut-être faire des sandwiches avec AJ pour dîner, » suggéra Mac et elle ébouriffa la tête de Jimmy, qui était toujours bercé dans ses bras.

« Ça semble être un bon plan, » répondit Harm avec un sourire.

« Regardes, Oncle Harm, » l'appela Petit AJ derrière et Harm se tourna pour voir ce que son filleul voulait lui montrer. « C'est mon nouveau pyjama. Tante Mac en a acheté ce matin pour moi, Jimmy et elle. Comme ça on a tous un pyjama de Noël pour notre pyjama partie ce soir, » expliqua AJ à son parrain avec excitation et lui donna son ensemble vert ainsi il put jeter un meilleur regard. « Le mien a dessus Rudolph le renne au nez rouge et Jimmy a une barboteuse avec le Père Noël. »

« Très bel ensemble, AJ, » commenta Harm avec un sourire et redonna l'ensemble à son filleul. « Je crois que je suis le seul ici qui ne portera pas un pyjama de Noël. » Il se tourna ensuite pour regarder sa meilleure amie avec un froncement de sourcils et un sourire. « Alors……quel type de pyjama allez vous porter, Mac? »

Mac sourit et haussa les épaules. « J'aimerais mettre celui avec le bonhomme de neige et les enfants sur leur luge. »

Harm soupira et secoua sa tête. « Je crois alors que je ne vous verrais pas dans votre pyjama de cow-boys ? » Demanda Harm, semblant légèrement déçu.

Mac minauda et alla dans la chambre. Juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la pièce elle se tourna pour le regarder à nouveau. « Le week-end n'est pas encore fini, Harm. Soyez gentil et vous me verrez peut-être le porter, » lui dit elle et elle rit, avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre.

Elle sortit à nouveau de la chambre et mit Jimmy sur le divan juste à côté de son grand frère AJ, qui feuilletait un des nombreux livres pour enfant que sa tante avait. « Je vous ai sorti quelques serviettes, donc vous pouvez y aller et prendre une douche, » dit-elle à Harm et prit place entre ses filleuls.

Harm lui sourit et prit son sac à la porte. « Bien. Merci et je ne serais pas long. Je le promets, » lui dit-il et il alla dans la chambre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harm. Il y a assez d'eau chaude pour nous tous. Prenez votre temps et profitez-en, » lui fit-elle savoir et elle prit le livre que tenait Petit AJ, qui voulait préparer l'histoire que sa tante lirait.

« Tante Mac, » chuchota Petit AJ à son oreille, ne voulant pas que son oncle entende quelque chose. « On peut donner à Oncle Harm son cadeau de Noël ce soir? » Lui demanda-t-il avec ses yeux de chiot. « Ainsi il ne sera pas triste ce soir. S'il te plait? »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre jusqu'à Noël, AJ? Toi et Jimmy l'avez acheté pour lui comme cadeau de Noël, » répondit doucement Mac, voulant être sûre que son filleul le plus âgé soit certain de sa décision.

Petit AJ acquiesça fortement de la tête et répondit dans un cri « Oui! ». Il mit ensuite immédiatement ses mains sur sa bouche, espérant que son oncle ne l'ait pas entendu, même s'il n'y avait aucune chance que son Oncle sache pourquoi Petit AJ hurlait. « OPS, » dit AJ dans un murmure et il continua ensuite. « Oui, je suis sûr, Tante Mac. Je veux qu'on le lui donne ce soir, » lui dit-il calmement. Il voulait vraiment donner à son oncle le cadeau que lui, Jimmy et sa tante Mac avaient acheté pour lui ce matin. « Jimmy et moi on peux lui faire un dessin ou quelque chose d'autre pour Noël. Je suis sûr que Papa et Maman nous aiderons à trouver quelque chose d'autre. S'il te plaît, Tante Mac! »

Mac acquiesça seulement de la tête et se leva du divan. Elle pouvait entendre que l'eau de la salle de bain coulait et savait que Harm était déjà sous la douche. Elle tendit sa main à Petit AJ, ainsi il la prit et ensemble ils entrèrent dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son placard et prit la petite boîte en carton. Elle était enveloppée par un papier cadeau vert et avait un ruban rouge dessus. Sur le dessus il y avait une petite carte de Noël, avec écrit 'Pour Oncle Harm. » Elle la donna à son filleul. « Voilà, AJ. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le placer sur mon lit juste à côté de son sac? Je suis sûre qu'Oncle Harm le verra quand il sortira de la salle de bain. »

« Ok, » dit Petit AJ et il prit le cadeau que tenait sa tante pour le placer sur son lit. « Tu crois qu'il l'aimera? » Demanda-t-il, semblant un peu incertain maintenant.

« Je suis sûre qu'il l'adorera, AJ, » lui dit Mac et elle embrassa son front. Elle prit ensuite sa main dans la sienne à nouveau. « Viens, retournons avec ton petit frère et lire un peu plus de _'Le conte de l'agneau'_ avant que ce soit l'heure de ton bain. »

«Ouais. »

« Oh, attends, » dit soudain Mac et elle retourna à son placard pour prendre un autre petit cadeau. Comme le cadeau le plus gros, elle le posa sur le lit avant de sortir finalement de la chambre.

**6:31 PM**

**Salle de bain de Mac**

Harm prit Mac aux mots et profita de la douche et de l'eau chaude. Donc, il se doucha plus longtemps que prévu.

C'était si bon. Non pas tellement par l'eau chaude, mais par les sensations qu'il avait sur les conséquences de cette journée. Elle avait commençait pour lui comme une journée démotivante avec peu d'espoir d'un week-end joyeux. Et maintenant? Maintenant il était là, dans la salle de bain de Mac, portant seulement une serviette autour des hanches pourtant, et il se sentait relaxé. Il se sentait complètement et simplement heureux.

Il avait toujours su qu'une vie de famille avec Mac et des enfants serait comme un rêve devenu réalité, quelque chose à chérir. Et cette journée n'était pas une déception du tout et confirma ce qu'il savait.

Il s'était beaucoup amusé à passer la journée avec Mac, Petit AJ et Jimmy. En faite, ça le surprenait, de combien il profitait de tout le truc de Noël et qu'il sentait l'esprit 'Noëlle' à nouveau après tant de temps, après beaucoup de temps. La dernière fois qu'il avait senti autant de bonheur à Noël était quand il était encore un petit garçon et qu'il avait été chassé un arbre de Noël avec son père. En revenant il avait dit à ses parents combien il aimait l'esprit 'Noëlien'.

Mais son père était ensuite parti et l'esprit 'Noëlien' aussi.

Cependant, maintenant c'était si facile d'aimer tout de Noël et il était étonné du fait qu'il soit si facile pour les garçons et Mac de lui faire ressentir ça. Harm rit tout bas de ses pensées et sortit de la salle de bain pour s'habiller dans la chambre de Mac. « Ils ont d'une façon trop de pouvoir sur vous, Capitaine, » se dit-il avec un sourire. « D'une façon trop de pouvoir. »

Dès qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il vit deux jolies boîtes emballées et s'approcha pour voir mieux. Ainsi il fut capable de lire l'inscription sur la carte du plus gros. « Pour Oncle Harm, » lut il à voix haute et prit le cadeau sur le lit. Tel un enfant il le secoua, essayant de trouver ce que c'était. Ça ne fit aucun bruit et il fut seulement salué par un silence. « Humm, » commenta Harm d'étonnement et doucement ouvrit la carte. Comme l'inscription au dessus, celle du message à l'intérieur était écrite par Mac.

« Joyeux Noël, Oncle Harm! On t'aime. Bisou, Jimmy et Petit AJ. »

Harm sourit et commença à débattre avec lui même s'il devait ouvrir le cadeau, ou s'il devait plutôt attendre. « S'ils voulaient que tu attendes, ils ne l'auraient pas mit sur le lit, où je pouvais clairement le voir, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Harm à voix haute. « Oh, tu es un avocat intelligent, Harm, » se dit-il et il fut satisfait de sa réponse. Avec un large sourit il commença à déchirer le papier cadeau, une fois encore se sentant comme un enfant.

Dès que le papier fut retiré, il ouvrit doucement la boîte et il dut sourire. « Parfait, » dit-il et il sortit le cadeau de la boîte en carton.

Il prit ensuite le petit cadeau sur le lit et lut l'inscription sur la carte. 'Pour Harm' se tenait là et une fois de plus c'était écrit par Mac. Il ouvrit prudemment la carte et lu le message à voix haute. « Juste pour compléter le dessin. Joyeux Noël, Harm. Affectueusement, Mac. » Harm prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit le cadeau et commença à rire. « Absolument parfait. »


	7. Chapter 7

_**Partie 7 :**_

**6:39 PM**

Petit AJ fut le premier qui perdit l'intérêt dans le livre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il leva la tête. Avec un large sourire il regarde son oncle avant de toucher rapidement le bras de Mac, essayant d'attirer son attention. « Tante Mac regardes, Oncle Harm est de retour, »cria AJ d'excitation. Il sauta ensuite du canapé, courut vers son oncle et lui donna une forte étreinte.

Harm rit tout bas de l'enthousiasme du petit garçon et le prit dans ses bras. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses? Je parais comment, mon pote? »

« Tu es cool, Oncle Harm, » lui dit Petit AJ puis il tourna sa tête pour regarder sa tante. « Tu ne penses pas, Tante Mac? »

Harm suivit le regard de son filleul, regarda Mac et fut salué par son sourire lumineux. Elle était toujours assise sur le canapé avec Jimmy sur ses genoux. Mac tenait le livre qu'elle lisait aux garçons dans ses mains, mais s'était arrêtée de lire dès qu'elle avait vu Harm sortir de la chambre.

Mac sourit à la vue devant elle. Harm portait le cadeau de Noël de petit AJ et Jimmy, un pyjama en flanelle douce couvert de bâton de sucre d'orge__et de gui. **« **Oui, AJ, je pense qu'il est cool, » répondit-elle et elle regarda ensuite dans les yeux de son partenaire. « Ça vous va vraiment bien, Harm, » lui dit-elle doucement, essayant de ne pas rire. Il semblait si mignon dans ce pyjama. Simplement adorable.

« Ouais, je le pense aussi, » répliqua Harm avec un sourire et il donna une étreinte à son filleul le plus âgé. « Merci pour ce cadeau de Noël en avance, AJ. Je l'aime vraiment. »

« Tu aimes le cadeau de Tante Mac aussi? » Demanda Petit AJ en suspens avant de continuer. « Maintenant tu sembles parfait pour la pyjama partie, » dit-il avec plaisir pendant que son oncle le remettait sur ses pieds.

Ensembles ils allèrent vers le divan, où Harm embrassa le front de Jimmy. « Merci, Jimmy. Toi et ton grand frère avaient vraiment bon goût. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Mac et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue. « Et j'adore votre cadeau aussi. Merci, Mac. J'ai toujours voulut en avoir un, » lui dit-il doucement avec un sourire et pointa le bonnet de nuit qu'il portait. Le bonnet en flanelle était justement comme le pyjama, couvert de bâton de sucre d'orge et de gui.

« Je suis heureux que vous l'aimiez. Pendant que nous achetions nos pyjamas de Noël ce matin, Petit AJ a vu celui là et il était sûr qu'il serait parfait pour vous. Ensuite j'ai vu le bonnet assorti et j'ai su que je devais l'acheter aussi, » lui dit-elle et elle toucha le tissu de son pyjama.

« Pourquoi n'irions nous pas donner le bain aux garçons maintenant ainsi les retardataires seront prêts aussi pour la partie? » Soumit Harm et il prit Jimmy dans bras de Mac. « J'ai déjà commencé à remplir la baignoire et ça devrait être bientôt fini. »

« Ça semble un bon plan, » répondit Mac et elle prit la main d'AJ dans la sienne. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de bain.

**Cuisine de Mac**

**7:23 PM**

Harm était en train de préparer quelques sandwiches pour le dîner, pendant que Mac prenait toujours sa douche. Les garçons étaient lavés et vêtus dans leur ensemble de Noël, attendant leur oncle et tante devant la cheminée.

Harm voulait faire quelque chose de spécial ce soir et avait créé une petite place de pique-nique devant la cheminée de Mac. Une couverture était étendue par terre et la lumière du salon venait du feu flamboyant, de l'arbre de Noël scintillant et des quelques bougies qu'il avait allumées autour de la pièce. Il faisait déjà presque sombre dehors et il y avait juste quelques flocons de neige qui tombaient encore.

Harm jeta un rapide coup d'œil au salon, pour être sûr que les garçons allaient bien. Petit AJ était assis à la fenêtre et regardait les flocons de neiges dansant dans la lumière de la rue, pendant que son petit frère Jimmy était assis sur la couverture, tenant son 'meilleur ami' Winnie l'ourson dans ses bras.

Harm remplissait justement leur mugs avec du chocolat chaud maison quand il sentit un doux toucher sur son épaule. « Vous avez besoin d'aide? » Demanda doucement Mac derrière.

« Non, tout est fait et prêt pour le pique-nique, » répondit Harm et doucement il se tourna pour regarder Mac. Il lui donna un sourire brillant. « Vous êtes belle, Mac. Le pyjama semble parfait sur vous. »

Mac baissa sa tête et rougit légèrement. « Merci, » dit-elle calmement avant de retourner son regarder à Harm. « Allons manger, » continua-t-elle en prenant le plat avec les sandwiches du comptoir. « Ça semble appétissant, Harm. »

« Merci. J'espère qu'ils sont aussi bons qu'ils y paraissent. »

Bientôt ils furent tous assis sur la couverture devant la cheminée et profitaient de leurs sandwiches et de leur chocolat chaud. Jimmy avait à la place du lait et des œufs brouillés. Ils faisaient la foire avec leur pique-nique en faisant plus de plans pour le reste du week-end.

Petit AJ plus que tout voulait aller faire de la luge demain et peut être aussi construire un bonhomme de neige.

« Et qu'est ce que vous aimeriez faire quand nous aurons fini notre pique-nique ? » Voulut savoir Mac et elle prit une autre bouché de son sandwiches. « Aucune idée? »

« On peut lire _'La nuit avant Noël' _? » Demanda Petit AJ et il regarda Mac avant de tourner son regard vers Harm. « Oh, et peut être _'Frosty le bonhomme de neige'._»

Harm et Mac rirent. « Pourquoi ne commencerions nous pas par 'La nuit avant Noël' et on verra après? » Suggéra Harm et il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de AJ.

« Ok, » répondit AJ et il regarda ensuite Mac avec une lueur dans ses yeux. « On peux faire des smores aussi, Tante Mac? »

Maintenant c'est Mac qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. « Laisses-moi vérifier si j'ai les ingrédients pour, Ok? »

Répliqua-t-elle et elle se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Bientôt elle revint dans le salon. Le sourire sur son visage et les ingrédients dans ses mains montrèrent à Harm et aux enfants qu'ils pourraient y allez et faire des smores dans la cheminée de Mac.

« Ok, j'ai quelques graham-crackers, des tablettes de chocolat Hershey et des marshmallows bien sûr, » leur dit Mac et elle posa les ingrédients sur la couverture. « Maintenant je dois juste trouver quelque chose dont nous pourrions nous servir comme bâtons. »

« Avez-vous quelques barres métalliques dans votre dressing ?Ça devrait aller, » suggéra Harm et le sourire de Mac lui donna la réponse.

« Vous pariez que j'en ai, » exprima-t-elle sa réponse et elle se dirigea vers la chambre pour les prendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils préparaient leurs smores. Chacun d'eux avait prit un graham-cracker et le cassèrent en deux, prit la moitié de la barre de chocolat et la placèrent sur le dessus du graham-cracker. Ils prirent ensuite deux marshmallows et les mirent sur leur bâton. Harm avaient raison au sujet des cintres. Ils avaient juste à brûler la peinture à l'extrémité et ils pouvaient s'en servir parfaitement pour faire des smores. Ils firent rôtir les marshmallows et les placèrent au sommet du chocolat avant de poser l'autre moitié du graham-cracker dessus. Ensuite ils pouvaient retirer les bâtons. Le marshmallow fondait sur le chocolat et tous les deux coulerait alors qu'ils prenaient leur première bouchée. Ensembles ils passèrent du bon temps ensembles à faire et à manger des smores.

Quand ils eurent finis avec les smores et bien mangé, Harm et Mac apportèrent les plats dans la cuisine et remplirent le lave-vaisselle. Ils remplirent à nouveau leur mugs avec du chocolat et le biberon de Jimmy avec du lait avant de retourner dans le salon.

Harm donna à Petit AJ son mug avant de se mettre à nouveau sur la couverture. Il mit Jimmy sur ses genoux et lui donna son biberon.

Mac mit son mug sur la table basse et alla ensuite vers le meuble du lecteur à CD et l'éteignit. Allant vers les étagères, elle regarda à travers sa bibliothèque et trouva finalement _'La nuit avant Noël'_ de Clement C. Moore. Elle sourit et rejoignit Harm et les garçons sur la couverture.

« Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais que vous nous lisiez l'histoire, » dit doucement Mac à Harm et elle lui tendit le livre. Elle ajouta calmement ensuite. « J'aime entendre votre voix. »

Harm lui sourit, acquiesça de la tête et prit le livre. Mac prit place juste à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule, et toucha la main de Jimmy, qu'il lui tendait. Elle embrassa son poing avant de la laisser partir à nouveau. Elle ouvrit ses bras ensuite ainsi Petit AJ put s'appuyer sur elle.

Harm tenait le livre ainsi que Jimmy, Mac et Petit AJ étaient capables de voir les images sans aucun problème. «Tout est prêt? » demanda calmement Harm.

« Oui, » murmurèrent Mac et Petit AJ en même temps et Jimmy suivit rapidement avec un hochement de la tête.

Harm hocha de sa tête, s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit le livre. Il commença ensuite à lire doucement avec une voix douce et réservée, faisant beaucoup de pauses pour que les garçons puissent admirer les images.

« C'était la nuit avant noël, quand tout dans la maison

Pas une créature ne bougeait, pas même une souris

Les chaussettes étaient accrochées à la cheminée avec soin,

Dans l'espoir que St Nicolas arrive bientôt

Les enfants étaient blottis tous confortablement dans leur lit,

Alors que des images de bonbons dansaient dans leur tête;

Et maman dans son fichu et moi avec mon bonnet,

Étions juste plongés dans un long somme d'hiver. »

Harm s'arrêta pendant une minute et regarda Mac et ensuite Petit AJ. Il avait changé un peu de position et sa tête était maintenant posée sur les genoux de Mac, mais il était toujours capable de regarder le livre. Elle faisait courir doucement sa main à travers ses cheveux d'une manière apaisante. Harm retourna son regard à Mac et regardait profondément dans ses yeux. Il fut salué par un doux sourire, que Harm lui retourna avec désir. Il embrassa ensuite son front avant de retourner son attention au livre et il continua à lire le reste de l'histoire.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps pour Jimmy à s'endormir dans les bras de son oncle, et ça paraissait être pareil pour son grand frère qui le suivit bientôt dans le pays des rêves. De plus en plus il baillait en écoutant avec impatience l'histoire que son oncle lisait. Ce fut une longue journée pour eux. Une journée pleine d'aventure, d'excitation, de rire et de bonheur.

« Joyeux noël à tous. Et à tous une bonne nuit, » dit Harm en finissant l'histoire, il ferma le livre et le mit sur la table basse.

« Ils sont éteints comme une lumière, » commenta Mac dans un murmure et elle regarda AJ et ensuite Jimmy, qui était toujours en sécurité dans les bras de son oncle. « Nous devrions les mettrez au lit. Ce fut une longue journée pour eux. »

« Juste comme ce le fut pour nous aussi. Peut-être devrions nous appeler ça une nuit aussi, » suggéra Harm et il se leva doucement.

« Si vous êtes fatigué, Harm. Mais sinon, nous pourrions peut être ensuite travailler sur quelques un de vos dossiers. Au plus nous pouvons avancer aujourd'hui, au moins nous aurons à y penser demain. »

Harm lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête. « J'aimerais. »

« Alors c'est un marché. »


	8. Chapter 8

_**Partie 8 :**_

**9:10 PM**

Harm jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux garçons, qui dormaient tout les deux dans leur lit maintenant. Il pouvait clairement entendre leur respiration et parfois même un soupir ou un petit ronflement. Il éteignit la lumière du plafond ainsi la pièce était seulement illuminé par la lumière trouble du lampadaire de la rue et la veilleuse près du berceau de Jimmy.

Doucement il ferma la porte et alla dans le salon pour rejoindre Mac sur le canapé. Elle était déjà assise les jambes croisées et travaillait sur quelques dossiers. Elle ne s'était pas dérangé à allumer la lumière, et il semblait que la lumière venant de la cheminée, de l'arbre de Noël et des bougies dans la pièce étaient suffisantes pour elle pour travailler.

Harm s'assit sur le canapé et prit une profonde inspiration. Il retira ensuite son bonnet de nuit pour le poser sur la table basse.

« Fatigué? » Demanda Mac inquiète et elle leva le regard du dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. « Je vous ai dit que nous pourrions dormir si vous le vouliez. C'était vraiment une longue journée et peut être que du sommeil serait bon maintenant. »

Harm secoua sa tête et lui sourit. « Nah, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué en faites, » lui dit il et il rit tout bas. « Je suis effrayé d'avoir trop d'énergie pour dormir cette nuit. »

Mac sourit, ferma le dossier et en prit un autre dans la boîte à dossiers. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harm. Dès que votre tête touchera le coussin vous vous éteindrez comme une lumière et vous ronflerez juste comme les deux garçons derrière cette porte, » dit-elle et elle pointa la porte de sa chambre d'amie. Elle continua ensuite d'une voix douce. « Ce fut vraiment une longue journée, n'est ce pas? »

Harm acquiesça de la tête et prit une des mains de Mac dans la sienne pour lui donner une légère pression. « Ouais, je pense que nous avons passé un bon moment, » lui dit il doucement avant de lâcher sa main. « Merci beaucoup pour avoir eu cette super idée. »

« Non, je dois vous remercier, Harm, » contrecarra immédiatement Mac. « C'était votre idée d'aller chasser le sapin avec une hache. Et vous aviez raison. Nous n'aurions pas du aller avec nos enfants à l'épicerie et acheter un arbre de Noël. Ce n'est pas Noëlien du tout, » lui dit elle avec un petit rire. Elle aimait vraiment ce mot.

Le sourire quitta ensuite son visage et Harm sut qu'elle s'était rendu compte de son propre lapsus freudien comme il l'avait fait. Plus tôt, dans son appartement, il en avait fait un aussi et avait dit 'nos enfants' aussi. En y repensant il ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais maintenant il était presque sûr qu'elle l'avait entendu fort et clair.

« Hey, » dit il doucement et il retira le dossier des mains de Mac et le posa sur la table basse avant de prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes pour les secouer.

« Je suis désolé, Harm. Je….Je ne devrait pas dire ça, » lui dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Pourquoi pas? Je l'ai dit aussi, plus tôt dans mon appartement, et je sais que vous m'avez entendu. Vous m'avez entendu, n'est ce pas? »

Mac ne répondit pas vocalement mais acquiesça de la tête.

« Mac, ce jour fut magique et c'est normal de sentir ce que nous ressentons. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, » lui dit il doucement.

« Non, il n'y en a pas, » répondit doucement Mac et elle lui donna un petit sourire. « C'était vraiment une belle journée. »

« Et une très assommante aussi, mais belle néanmoins, » accepta Harm et il répondit avec un de ses sourires avant de lâcher ses mains.

« Alors vous êtes fatigué, » conclu rapidement Mac et elle le pointa avec son index droit, touchant légèrement sa poitrine. « Menteur, menteur, vous brûlerez en enfer. »

Harm rit tout bas. « Ouais, un peu peut être. Ces deux garçons là ont plein d'énergie. »

Mac ne put se retenir plus et rit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rire trop fort ainsi elle ne réveillerait pas les garçons. « Harm, ils sont les enfants de Bud. Bien sur qu'ils ont plein d'énergie. »

Harm rit aussi et acquiesça de la tête. « Un bon point, conseiller. Un très bon point. »

« Ouais, et attendons juste jusqu'à la naissance des jumeaux. Je suis sure que nous n'avons encore rien vu, » remarqua Mac avec une minauderie.

« Peut être qu'Harriet aurons au moins une fille cette fois. »

« Donc? » Demanda Mac, curieuse de savoir où il voulait en venir avec cette déclaration.

Harm haussa des épaules. « Les filles sont…, » commença t'il à dire mais il ne semblait pas trouver les mots justes.

« Oui? » Mac secoua sa main, montrant à son meilleur ami qu'il pouvait continuer et qu'elle attendait avec impatience sa réponse.

« Plus calmes. Elles sont plus calmes. »

« Plus calmes? » Mac répéta seulement ses mots.

« Ouais, elles sont plus…douces. »

« Douces? »

« Pourquoi répétez-vous mes mots? » Voulut savoir Harm et il fronça ses sourcils. Ça ne lui tapait pas sur les nerfs, mais en quelque sorte le faisait éprouver un manque d'assurance.

« Mauvaise habitudes, » répondit immédiatement Mac et elle continua ensuite. « Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de ça. Maintenant vous disiez…? »

« Je disais que les filles sont….elle sont des filles, okay. Elles aiment jouer avec leurs poupées, coiffer leurs cheveux ou faire des dînettes. » Harm vit que Mac secouait seulement sa tête. « Non? Vous voulez dire qu'elles ne le font pas? »

« Et bien, je suis sur qu'il y a certains filles qui aiment des trucs comme ça, mais je suis navré de vous le dire, Harm. Les filles peut être comme les garçons ou même pire, » lui dit elle comme un état de fait.

« Elles le sont? » Demanda Harm étonné. « C'est dur à croire. »

Mac le regarda abasourdi, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle entendait. « Harm, je n'ai jamais aimé jouer avec des poupées, coiffer mes cheveux ou Dieu oubliez les dînettes. »

« Non ? »

« Non, c'est ennuyant. »

« Ennuyant? »

« Ouais, ennuyant. Harm, je dois vous faire savoir que j'étais un vrai garçon manqué. J'aimais grimper aux arbres. Plus haut ils étaient, plus c'était fun à les conquérir. Ou à devenir sale. C'était terrible. Plus j'étais sale mieux je me sentais. J'adorais sauter dans les flaques de boue, elles ne pouvaient pas être assez profonde pour moi, » lui dit Mac avec enthousiasme.

« Oh, vraiment? »

« Oui, vraiment. De plus, la seule poupée que j'ai jamais eu, je l'ai eu de ma tante Agnès. La première chose que j'ai faite était de couper ses cheveux. Je pensais qu'elle semblait mieux avec des cheveux coupés courts, plutôt que d'avoir ces cheveux blonds, gênants. En tout et pour tout j'ai joué avec la poupée pendant 5 minutes avant de la mettre dans le placard. Elle ne s'est jamais remontrée. »

Mac attendit que Harm dise quelque chose, mais il lui sourit. « Quoi? » Demanda Mac.

« Merci, Mac, » était la seule chose que Harm dit en réponse.

« Merci pour quoi? » Voulut-elle savoir, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il la remercie.

« Pour partagé tout ça avec moi, » lui dit il doucement, il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et la pressa. « Ça représente beaucoup pour moi. »

« De…, » commença t'elle à répondre et elle s'en rendit soudain compte « …rien, » continua t'elle doucement avant de prendre un des coussins du canapé pour le frapper au visage. « Vous! »

Harm rit tout bas et retint tout juste son rire. « Quoi? » Demanda t'il, et finalement il dut rire, essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il ne pouvait juste pas se retenir. « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître innocent.

« Oh, vous. Ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas de quoi je parle, Mr. Innocent, » dit Mac alors qu'elle sautait sur Harm, essayant de le chatouiller. Son rire était contagieux et bientôt elle rit avec lui. « Vous m'avez eu cette fois, n'est ce pas? » Demanda t'elle et finalement trouva son point chatouilleux juste au dessus de ses hanches. Maintenant elle était plus ou moins allongée sur lui.

« Un max, Marine. Un Max, » répondit t'il rapidement, semblant légèrement à cour de souffle. Cependant, ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps et il fut capable de répondre à l'attaque de chatouilles de Mac. En un rapide mouvement il bougea ainsi il était celui qui avait la main maintenant.

Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent de rite et ils sourirent l'un l'autre. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de son provenant du baby phone, ainsi leur raillerie amusante n'avait pas réveillé les garçons.

Harm prit une profonde inspiration et prit une des mains de Mac, l'aidant à s'asseoir à nouveau. « Je suis désolé d'avoir joué avec vous, Mac, mais je suis vraiment ravi que vous ayez partagé tout ça avec moi, » lui dit il doucement en remettant une mèche de cheveux perdue derrière son oreille.

Ce n'était pas souvent que Mac s'ouvrait sur son passé, surtout sur son enfance, et il était heureux qu'elle ait partagé cette petite chose avec lui. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire l'imbécile sur le sujet des filles, mais il y avait tellement de choses drôles à faire qu'il n'avait pu se retenir. Il n'avait pas oublié son idée d'interroger Mac sur la question du berceau dans la chambre d'ami. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le lui demander. Du mois pas pour l'instant.

« Je vous aurais pour ça, » promis Mac qui frappa légèrement son lit. « Un jour quand vous vous y attendrez le moins. »

« Vous l'avez cherché, Marine. Je ne peux attendre, » lui dit Harm avec un petit sourire supérieur et étouffa ensuite un bâillement. « Mais, vous connaissez assez bien Mattie pour savoir qu'elle n'a jamais été une fille jouant avec ses poupées et ayant des parties de thé non plus. Ce n'est pas ma faute que vous me croyez, » fit il remarquer. « Je dois admettre en faites, votre visage pendant que j'en parlais n'avait pas de prix. »

Mac lui tira seulement la langue. Elle regarda ensuite les dossiers qu'il avait mis sur la table basse plus tôt. « Vous vous sentez toujours prêt à travailler sur ces quelques dossiers? » Demanda-t-elle à Harm, voyant qu'il étouffait encore un autre bâillement. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle voulait laisser Harm décider s'ils devaient continuer de travailler ou s'en tenir là.

« Non, je ne peux même plus voir droit. Je pense que nous devrions nous en tenir là. Nous en avons fait assez aujourd'hui. »

« Ok, ça semble bon pour moi, » dit gentiment Mac et elle pointa du doigt ensuite la porte de la chambre. « Vous voulez prendre le lit? Ce canapé ne vous donnera vraiment pas beaucoup de place et je serais mieux dedans que vous. »

« Non, ce n'est pas un problème, Mac. J'ai assez de place ici. Donnez moi juste un coussin, une couverture et je vais bien. »

« Vous êtes sure? » Demanda elle et elle se leva du canapé.

« Très, » confirma Harm et il se leva aussi. « Donnez moi juste cinq minutes pour me servir de votre salle de bain et je serais hors de votre chemin. »

« Vous n'êtes pas sur mon chemin, Harm, » lui dit tendrement Mac et elle trouva soudainement son tapis très intéressant.

Harm lui sourit et lui donna une rapide étreinte. « Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, » lui dit il gentiment. Il embrassa ensuite son front avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

« Un court moment plus tard Harm revint dans le salon, où Mac avait déjà préparé son lit pour la nuit. Le scintillement de la cheminée était maintenant la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Harm portait toujours le bas de son pyjama de Noël, mais il avait troqué le haut en faveur d'un de ses marcels.

« Merci, Mac, » dit Harm et il alla vers le canapé.

Mac se tourna et vint faire face à lui et son sourire. « De rien, » répliqua t'elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. « Bonne nuit, Harm. Faites de beaux rêves, » dit elle et elle alla dans la chambre.

« Bonne nuit, Mac, et ne laissez pas la bête sous le lit vous mordre. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de fermer la porte.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Partie 9**_

**Dimanche**

**Décembre 12, 2004**

**Appartement de Mac**

**Georgetown, DC**

**1:03 AM**

Harm se réveilla et était effrayé pendant un moment, ne sachant pas où il était et ce qui l'avait réveillé. Ça lui prit seulement un moment pour se souvenir qu'il était chez Mac, mais la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé était toujours incertaine pour lui. 'Je pense que c'était un mauvais rêve,' pensa t'il et il ferma ses yeux, essayant de se rendormir.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il l'entendit. Une voix douce. Quelqu'un parlait et le bruit venait de la chambre de Mac. Mais ce n'était pas le seul bruit qui dérangeait le silence dans l'appartement sombre. Maintenant il pouvait l'entendre clairement. Un reniflement. Quelqu'un pleurait apparemment « Mac, » marmonna Harm et il s'inquiéta. Doucement, il se leva du divan pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Elle était légèrement entrouverte et une lumière trouble brillait à travers l'entrebâillement.

Harm toucha la porte, mais pendant un moment il fut incertain s'il devait ou pas avancer et découvrir ce qui n'allait pas derrière cette porte. Cependant, un autre petit reniflement sortant de la pièce le sortit de ses pensées. Doucement il poussa un peu la porte, ainsi il était capable de voir à l'intérieur.

Il pouvait voir le lit et la vue devant lui, le fit sourire. Ici, sur le côté droit du lit, était Mac. Elle était allongée sur le dos et sur elle, avec sa tête posée sur sa poitrine, était Jimmy. Il suçait son pouce pendant que Mac caressait son dos d'une manière apaisante.

Mac tenait un livre dans son autre main et lisait calmement l'histoire pour lui. Harm détecta immédiatement que c'était l'histoire préférée de Jimmy 'Winnie l'ourson : Belles histoires du soir'. Harm le savait puisqu'il l'avait lu beaucoup de fois à son plus jeune filleul.

Maintenant Harm pouvait entendre que Jimmy était celui qui criait. Il laissa ensuite ses yeux errer un petit peu plus loin et il put voir que son autre filleul était allongé dans le milieu du lit. Il était pelotonné contre Mac et était apparemment endormi.

A son insu, la main de Harm avait poussé la porte un peu plus et ses pieds commencèrent à avancer dans la pièce. Soudain la porte grinça et fit prendre conscience de sa présence.

Man entendit le grincement et leva les yeux du livre juste pour voir Harm se tenant à l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne disait rien et regardait juste la scène devant lui. Elle essayait de lire son regard, mais pour quelques raisons c'était illisible pour elle.

« Salut, » murmura Mac et elle le regarda fermer la porte avant de s'approcher encore plus dans la pièce.

« Salut, » répliqua calmement Harm. « Tout va bien? J'ai entendu un reniflement et je me suis inquiété. »

Mac acquiesça de la tête. « Ouais, tout va bien. Jimmy a fait un mauvais rêve et s'est réveillé. Je l'ai entendu crier à travers le baby phone et ça a aussi réveillé Petit AJ. » Elle regarda ensuite l'aîné. « Heureusement, il est déjà de nouveau endormi mais Jimmy lutte encore contre sa fatigue. »

Harm ne dit toujours rien et regarda simplement comme s'il essayait de mémoriser la scène devant lui. Mac vit sa réaction et le désir ardent dans ses yeux. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois elle tapota l'espace juste à côté d'elle et Petit AJ, lui demandant de se joindre à eux sans user de mots.

Harm n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois et il fit rapidement le tour du lit pour y entrer doucement essayant de ne pas réveiller Petit AJ par la même occasion.

Dès qu'il fut installé Mac lui tendit le livre. « Alors, voulez vous lire la suite? Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps pour replonger Jimmy dans le pays du rêve. »

« Bien sur, » répondit doucement Harm et il commença à lire l'histoire là où elle avait arrêté.

Exactement comme Mac l'avait prédit, ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour Jimmy à se rendormit et même quand il était déjà endormi, Harm ne s'arrêta pas de lire l'histoire jusqu'à la toute fin. « ça a marché comme un charme, » dit calmement Harm et il toucha doucement la joue de Jimmy, obtenant un petit soupir en réponse.

« Ouais, au moins on n'a pas besoin de berceuse cette fois, » lui dit Mac et elle sourit. « Je pense que nous devrions les ramener dans leur lit. Ca devrait être sûr maintenant. »

Harm acquiesça et ensemble ils ramenèrent les enfants dans la chambre d'amis.

Je ne peux pas croire que les pleurs de Jimmy ne m'aient pas réveillé plus tôt, » commenta Harm confus dès qu'ils retournèrent dans le salon. « Et même pas quand vous avez traversé le salon en courant ne m'a réveillé. »

Mac sourit et acquiesça de la tête. « Je crois que vous êtes plus fatigué que vous ne le pensiez. »

« Ouais, je crois que oui, » répliqua Harm et il s'assit sur le canapé, essayant de trouver une position confortable. « Rendormons nous. Bonne nuit, Mac. »

« Bonne nuit, Harm, » dit tendrement Mac mais elle ne retourna pas dans la chambre. Elle se tint debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre et le regarda essayant de se rendormir. Elle pouvait voir qu'il avait des difficultés à trouver une position confortable.

Harm frappa l'oreiller, tourna le dos et grogna. 'Ça n'était pas confortable avant. Ça ne l'est plus du tout,' s'étonna Harm et il regarda le plafond. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit la main tendue devant lui. Il suivit le bras et regarda dans les yeux brillants de Mac. « Venez dans le lit, Harm, » lui dit-elle tendrement.

« Vous êtes sure? Il n'y a vraiment pas de problèmes pour moi à dormir sur le canapé. »

Mac acquiesça de la tête et prit la main de Harm dans les siennes. « Je suis tout à fait sûre, » dit elle et main dans la main ils se dirigèrent dans sa chambre. « Mais pas de bêtises. »

« Qui? Moi? Non, je suis un Prince Charmant, Mac. Vous ne saurez même pas que je suis allongé juste à côté de vous, » fit remarquer Harm avec un sourire et il pensa ensuite au fond de lui. 'Ça va être une longue nuit.'

'Ouais, c'est vrai. Comme cela a déjà pu se produire. Ça va être une longue nuit,' pensa Mac au fond d'elle et elle dit tout haut. « Essayez juste de ne pas ronfler trop fort. Oh et rendez vous bien compte que si vous accaparez toutes les couvertures, vous serez hors du lit aussi vite que vous pouvez dire 'oops', » plaisanta t'elle.

« Wow, vous êtes une femme exigeante dans le lit, hein? » Rit tout bas Harm, heureux et même surpris que la situation entre eux ne soit pas embarrassante du tout.

Mac minauda et fronça ses sourcils. « Vous plaisantez, Flyboy, » lui dit-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

**Chambre de Mac**

**4:21 AM**

Quelqu'un la regardait Mac pouvait le sentir et elle se réveilla immédiatement. Elle pouvait entendre le doux ronflement de Harm juste derrière elle et elle su qu'il dormait toujours.

Doucement elle ouvrit ses yeux et fit face à son intrus. « Salut chéri, » murmura t'elle et elle toucha gentiment la joue de Petit AJ, sentant les gouttes de sueur et de larmes sur ses joues. « Mauvais rêve? »

Petit AJ acquiesça de la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. « J'ai peur, » lui dit-il calmement.

Mac acquiesça de la tête et recula un tout petit peu, en étant prudemment ainsi elle ne dérangerait pas Harm dans son sommeil. Elle souleva ensuite sa couverture. « Tu veux dormir ici, chéri? »

Petit AJ acquiesça une fois de plus de la tête et grimpa rapidement dans le lit à côté de Mac. Elle couvrit son petit corps avec sa couverture et le tira dans ses bras, le faisant se sentir en sécurité.

« Tante Mac? » Murmura-t-il.

« Ouais? »

« Oncle Harm avait peur aussi? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, AJ, » demanda curieusement Mac.

« Il dort dans ton lit aussi. Ça veut dire qu'il avait peur aussi comme moi? » Demanda Petit AJ plein d'innocence.

Mac dut sourire et pendant un moment elle ne sut pas comment réponde à la question. Petit AJ essayait toujours de faire croire aux grands autour de lui qu'il était déjà un grand garçon, et qu'il n'y avait rien qui lui faisait peur. L'idée que son Oncle Harm ai peut être eu peur après avoir fait un mauvais rêve aussi, lui faisait se sentir mieux. Si c'était normal pour son héro d'être effrayé, alors c'était normal pour Petit AJ d'avoir peur.

« Ouais, chéri. Ton Oncle Harm a eu peur aussi. Mais maintenant tout va bien à nouveau et il dort. »

Petit Aj rit et essaya tout pour se calmer. « Il ronfle. »

Mac rit tout bas. 'Ouais. Mais au moins il ne monopolise pas la couverture,' pensa t'elle avant de donner à son filleul une réponse. « Ouais, il ronfle, n'est ce pas. Ça te dérange? »

« Non, papa ronfle aussi. Seulement beaucoup plus fort, » lui dit AJ en fait et il bailla. « Maman dit toujours qu'il agit comme s'il sciait une forêt entière. »

« Et bien, nous sommes heureux que Oncle Harm ne sait pas comment ronfler aussi fort. Tu penses que tu peux te rendormir maintenant? »

« Oui, Tante Mac. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime, » dit-il et il semblait déjà être plus endormi que réveillé.

Mac embrassa son front. « Bonne nuit, chéri. Je t'aime aussi, » dit-elle et elle ferma ses yeux.

La respiration de Petit AJ, le doux ronflement de Harm et le son du vent soufflant dehors étaient les dernières choses qu'elle entendit avant de rejoindre ses garçons dans le pays du rêve.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Partie 10**_

**7:56 AM**

Harm marmonna, n'aimant pas le réveil qu'il avait aujourd'hui. « Éteins la radio, Bébé, » dit il d'un ton maussade, toujours plus endormi que réveillé et il essaya de rapprocher la chaleur qu'il tenait dans ses bras. « C'est Dimanche et on peut dormir. »

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un petit murmure et Harm ne comprit pas un mot. « Quoi? »

Mac soupira, ne voulant pas se réveiller. Elle faisait en quelque sorte un beau rêve, et elle ne voulait pas le quitter. « J'ai dit, je n'ai pas de radio dans ma chambre, » murmura t'elle avec une voix endormie et bailla.

« Alors qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit couinant? » demanda Harm d'une façon agaçante et il commença à embrasser sa nuque. 'Hmmm, elle a bon goût, » pensa t'il et il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration. 'Et elle sent encore plus bon.'

'Ça semble bien, » pensa Mac. 'Et ça sembles si vrai…' Soudain ça la frappa. 'Attends, ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est vrai,' elle laissa son esprit continuer à se balader et finalement elle se réveilla avec un sourire illuminé sur son visage.

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur juste à côté d'elle, sa chaleur. Harm était contre elle et un de ses bras était enroulé autour au milieu d'elle, dessinant légèrement de petits cercles sur son ventre sous son haut de pyjama, ce qui provoquait la chair de poule sur sa peau. Sa tête était sur son autre bras étendu. Les jambes de Harm étaient mêlées aux siennes et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque pendant qu'il continuait à l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas idée de comment ou même quand ils s'étaient mis dans cette position, mais elle l'aimait vraiment. 'Je ferait mieux de le réveiller avant que ça soit hors de contrôle,' pensa t'elle et elle dit ensuite à voix haute. « Harm, debout. »

Mac doucement ouvrit un œil et put voir que l'endroit où AJ avait dormi plus tôt était maintenant vacant. Ça lui indiqua alors d'où venait ce bruit.

« Je suis réveillé, » marmonna Harm contre sa nuque et son souffle chatouillait sa peau. « Et je regrette que nous ne pouvons pas arrêter ce grincement ainsi on pourrait se rendormir. »

Mac rit tout bas. « Au vue de certaines raisons je doute que vous soyez totalement réveillé, et ne laissez pas votre filleul entendre que vous appelez son chant un 'grincement', Harm. »

« Hein? »

« Le bruit que vous entendez vient du baby phone. AJ chante 'The Bare Necessities'* à son frère. Jimmy adore cette chanson. »

Harm s'arrêta d'embrasser sa nuque, ouvrant ses yeux et il leva le regard pour voir le baby phone se trouvant sur la table de nuit de Mac. Il écouta un peu plus attentivement le son et reconnu alors la voix de Petit AJ. Harm laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et il marmonna. « Comment un enfant peut il être aussi joyeux si tôt le matin, ça me dépasse. »

« Ça doit être dans ses gênes, » répondit calmement Mac et elle se mit doucement sur le côté de cette manière elle faisait face à Harm.

Maintenant elle était capable de regarder Harm dans les yeux et elle pouvait voir l'éclat brillant dans ses yeux. Il était clair pour elle qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait tout à l'heure. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'appeler 'bébé', mais les baisers avait été donnés intentionnellement. De ça elle en était sûre. « Salut. »

"Salut." Harm sourit et commençait à caresser sa joue avec le bout de ses doigts. « Bonjour, beauté. C'est vraiment plaisant, » dit il doucement à Mac, lui fit t'il d'abord remarquer avant de s'en rendre compte.

Mac acquiesça de la tête. Se réveiller dans ses bras était en effet une chose plaisante, et quelque chose dont elle rêvait depuis un long, long moment. « Ouais, c'est vrai. Très plaisant. »

« S'il vous plait ne vous attendez pas à ce que je m'excuse pour le fait que vous vous réveillez dans mes bras, ou pour vous avoir embrassé, » sollicita calmement Harm et il remit en place une mèche perdue de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je ne m'y attends pas, » lui dit Mac dans un murmure et avec un sourire timide sur son visage.

Harm lui retourna ardemment son sourire en lui en donnant un des siens. « Bien. Et aussi sachez que j'étais assez réveillé pour savoir qui je tenais dans mes bras et à qui je faisais référence en disant 'bébé'. »

Doucement leurs têtes commencèrent à se rapprocher, attendant avidement le moment où leurs lèvres se rencontreraient finalement.

« Ouch, » gémirent Harm et Mac en même temps quand une petite tornade sauta sans prévenir sur le lit et juste sur eux. Ils prirent une longue inspiration et laissèrent leur front se toucher. Ils étaient si proches, mais apparemment ça n'était pas le bon moment. Avec un soupir, ils laissèrent leur regard aller sur Petit AJ, qui était assis sur leurs hanches avec un sourire immense.

« Bonjour ! » Hurla gaiement Petit AJ et il rit. "C'est l'heure de se lever, j'ai faim, » annonça t'il en fait et il croisa ses bras devant lui. « On peut avoir des pancakes en forme de dinosaure, Oncle Harm ? »

Harm gémit encore et lança un coup d'œil à Mac, qui semblait encore un peu choquée. « Vous pensez que si on l'ignore assez longtemps il partira ? » lui demanda t'il avec espoir dans un murmure.

Mac le regarda avec un regard qui disait 'vous croyez'. « Bien sûr, Harm. Bien sûr, » répondit t'elle sarcastiquement.

« Mince, » se maudit il calmement et il jeta sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller. Il regarda ensuite son filleul. « Bien sûr, AJ. Des pancakes en forme de dinosaures est une bonne idée. Bien entendu, si ta tante a les ingrédients dans sa cuisine. »

Deux paires d'yeux regardèrent maintenant Mac. « Bien sûr. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, » répondit elle sur d'elle.

« Cool ! » Hurla Petit AJ et il sauta du lit. "Venez. On doit se dépêcher. Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on ira faire de la luge. » Il prit ensuite la main de Mac dans la sienne et commença à la tirer hors du lit. Bien évidemment il n'était pas assez fort pour le faire, mais Mac l'aidait plus ou moins et elle sortit du lit. Le moins volontaire fut cependant Harm, qui dut la laisser partir de ses bras.

"Pourquoi ne partirais tu pas devant, AJ? On arrive," dit elle à son filleul et elle étira sas muscles fatigués.

"Ok!" Cria Petit AJ et il sortit en courant de la chambre. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne recommence à chanter gaiement, interprétant cette fois sa chanson favorite 'Le lion est mort ce soir.'

Mac se retourna pour regarder Harm et vit qu'il avait jeté la couverture sur sa tête. Elle secoua sa tête et rit tout bas. Mac prit un des coins de la couverture dans sa main et la tira loin de lui. "C'est l'heure de se lever, Harm. Vous avez entendu le petit homme. Il veut vos fameux pancakes en formes de dinosaure."

Avant que Mac n'eut la chance de réagir, Harm l'avait attrapé dans ses bras et la tirait sur lui. "Je ne me lèverais pas de ce lit avant d'avoir eut mon baiser du matin," dit il avec une mine boudeuse.

Elle le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils et minauda. "Et maintenant qui est si exigeant au lit, hein?"

"Vous n'avez encore rien vu, Marin's."

"Oh, vraiment?"

"Vraiment! Et maintenant embrassez moi pour l'amour du ciel," commanda Harm avec un sourire sur son visage.

Mac lècha ses lèvres et approcha son visage plus près du sien. "Mon plaisir," murmura t'elle et elle lui donna ce qui semblait être un rapide et taquinant bisous sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, une fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent Mac regarda Harm dans les yeux, seulement pour être saluer par un regard plein d'amour et de désire, et elle était sûre que la même regard se reflété dans ses propres yeux. That was all it took pour Harm et Mac de se rapprocher ensemble à nouveau dans un lent, long et aimant baiser. Harm soupira par soulagement et il pensèrent tout les deux à ce 'foutu temps.'

"Tante Mac! Oncle Harm! Quand venez vous?" Cria Petit AJ depuis la cuisine. "J'attends."

Harm gémit alors qu'ils brisèrent leur baiser et Mac s'éloigna doucement de lui.

"Allez, vieux monsieur. C'est le moment de nourrir les plus jeunes."

Harm prit sa main tendue et se leva du lit aussi. Ensuite il l'attira à lui pour un autre court baiser. "Nous sommes si maudit," lui dit il et il eut un petit rire en guise de réponse.

"Allez faire un bout de toilette pendant que je prends Jimmy. On se revois dans la cuisine."

"Ok," dit Harm et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de se tourner son regard vers Mac. "Et Mac?"

Mac s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda Harm. "Ouais?"

"Nous avons besoin de parler," lui dit il doucement.

Mac sourit et acquiesça de la tête. "On parlera, Harm. Croyez moi, on parlera," dit elle et elle sortit de la chambre.

'Oui, nous parlerons,' pensa Harm et il entra dans la salle de bain.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Partie 11**_

**8:23 AM**

Harm était dans la cuisine préparant les pancakes en forme de dinosaures, pendant que Petit AJ et Jimmy lui tenaient compagnie. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à la petit table de la cuisine, portant encore leur pyjama et attendant avec impatience leur petit déjeuner. Mac ne les avait pas encore rejoint, puisqu'elle était toujours dans la salle de bain en train de se laver et de s'habiller.

« Ok, les gars. Voilà votre petit déjeuner, » dit Harm et il leur servit à chacun un pancake et en prit un pour lui. Il remplit ensuite un des mug de Mac avec du café et prit place juste à côté de Jimmy, ainsi il pouvait l'aider avec son petit déjeuner.

« Hmmm, c'est bon, oncle Harm, » lui dit Petit AJ et il prit une autre bouchée de son pancake couvert de sirop d'érable.

« Bonjour, les garçons, » salua Mac depuis la porte et elle décida à se rendre à la machine à café pour se servir un mug de café. Elle prit une longue gorgée et soupira de soulagement.

« Vous voulez des pancakes, Mac ? » Demanda Harm et il lui tendit sa fourchette avec un morceau de pancake. « Voilà, goûtez le. »

Mac fronça les sourcils et sourit. « Vous voulez que j'ouvre de nouveau mon hangar, Harm ? »

Harm rit, se souvenant de leur petite partie de repars hier. « Oui, s'il vous plait. Je peux même refaire le bruit de l'avion, » offrit t'il et il rit.

« Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » Mac Obéit et mangea le morceau de pancake que lui offrait Harm. « Hmmm, très bon. » Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui et murmura à son oreille. « Je pense que vous êtes un chef, Harm. Pour sur vous savez comment faire les pancakes. »

Harm la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils et minauda. « C'est ça ? C'est la route pour atteindre votre cœur, MacKenzie ? Des pancakes?" Demanda-t-il étonné. « Vous auriez du me le dire il y a des années. »

« Non, il y a encore deux ou trois choses supplémentaires que vous avez besoin de savoir faire, mais je pense que vous pouvez y arriver, » plaisanta Mac mais elle redevint sérieux.

Harm vit immédiatement le changement chez Mac et sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Quoi ? »

Mac regarda Petit AJ et elle put voir qu'il était encore plongé dans son petit déjeuner et qu'il ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait aux alentours. Elle retourna ensuite son attention sur son partenaire. « Vous avez une minute ? Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose."

« Bien sur, passez devant, » répondit il et il suivit Mac dans le salon. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Mac ? » Demanda t'il inquiet une fois de plus dès qu'ils furent loin des oreilles des garçons.

Mac désigna de la tête la télé muette avant de montrer du doigt la fenêtre.

« oh, oh, » commenta Harm après avoir regardé les infos pendant un moment. Il suivit ensuite Mac et la rejoignit à la fenêtre. « Oh, non. » Harm laissa son regard errer comme si il cherchait quelque chose et secoua la tête. « Ummm, Mac ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Ummm, où est ma voiture ? » Harm surplomba à nouveau la cour arrière de l'immeuble de Mac, mais il ne put trouver sa voiture.

« Je crois qu'elle est là, » lui répondit Mac et elle pointa du doigt un mur sur le côté gauche. « Au moins l'antenne me semble familière. »

« Je ne vois rien, Mac. Attendez, laissez moi me reprendre. Je peux voir beaucoup de neige dehors, mais pas ma voiture. »

« Vous pouvez voir l'amas de neige là bas ? » Demanda Mac et elle obtint un acquiescement comme réponse. « Il y a une antenne qui sort de là et si je ne me trompe, c'est là que vous avez garé la voiture hier. »

« En d'autres termes…ma voiture est sous un manteau blanc de neige ? »

« Ouais, ça serait mon GUESS. »

« C'est….charmant. Vraiment…impressionnant. »

« Ouais, ça l'est, n'est ce pas ? » Répliqua Mac et elle se retourna pour jeter un autre regard sur les infos de ZNN. « Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui est le plus impressionnant. Voir votre voiture totalement recouverte d'un manteau de neige ou le fait qu'une tempête de neige a sévi la nuit dernière et que nous avons dormi sans être dérangés par ça. »

« Je suppose que vous avez regardé les infos pendant un moment avant de venir dans la cuisine. Comment sont les prévisions? On est bloqué, n'est ce pas? »

« Oui. Ils n'ont pas manqué de conseiller de ne pas sortir de chez soi si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Le présentateur de la météo dit que le pire est derrière nous et que tout se calmera demain. »

« Et ça signifie que sortir faire de la luge n'est plus une option, » conclue Harm et il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ouais, c'est chose sûre. »

Harm vit la tristesse dans les yeux de Mac et il prit son visage dans ses mains pour lui donner un court mais doux baiser. « Venez, rejoignons les garçons. Je pense que nous avons besoin d'avoir une discussion avec Petit AJ. »

Mac acquiesça juste de la tête et suivit Harm dans la cuisine. Elle se sentait toujours déconcerté sur ce qui se passait entre eux depuis ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Elle ressentait au fond de son cœur un sentiment étonnant et elle ne pouvait empêcher le sourire presque loufoque qui prenait place sur son visage.

Cependant, dès qu'elle entra dans la cuisine et qu'elle vit le joyeux AJ devant, elle sentit une petite pointe au cœur de tristesse revenir. Mac savait combien AJ voulait aller faire de la luge et qu'il serait déçu de changer leur plan.

Harm prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et lui donna une tendre pression. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant, puisqu'il ressentait la même chose. Quelque chose qui avait besoin d'être fait et qu'il devait surmonter.

« Je suis plein, » dit Petit AJ quand son oncle et sa tante entrèrent dans la cuisine. « On peut y aller maintenant ? » Demanda t'il avec une lueur dans ses yeux et Harm et Mac surent ce qu'il voulait dire.

Mac s'assit sur le tabouret juste à côté de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Je suis désolé, AJ, mais on ne peut pas aller faire de luge aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » La lueur dans ses yeux disparut et la déception sur son visage était clairement visible maintenant. « T'as dit que si y avait assez de neige on pouvait aller faire de la luge et il y a assez de neige. J'ai vérifié ce matin. Viens voir. » Petit AJ sauta du tabouret et voulu aller en courant dans le salon mais Mac l'attrapa gentiment.

« AJ, il y a eu une tempête de neige la nuit dernière, et c'est simplement pas sur pour nous pour le moment de sortir de l'immeuble, » essaya d'expliquer Harm mais il vit que la déception sur le visage de son neveu était mélangée avec de la tristesse et même un petit peu de colère.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » cria AJ et choqué il partit en courant de la cuisine, en guise de réponse il fit tomber son assiette de la table de la cuisine.

Mac soupira et ferma les yeux pendant un instant. « Ça va aller, » dit Mac alors que le lourd claquement de la porte de la chambre de Mac se faisait entendre dans l'appartement calme.

Jimmy commença à crier dès que son frère partit en courant de la cuisine et que le plat frappa le sol de la cuisine. Le claquement de la porte de la chambre de Mac le fit crier encore plus fort.

Harm prit son plus jeune filleul dans sa chaise haute et le berça dans ses bras, embrassant son front. « Shhhhh, ça va, Jimmy. » Il regarda ensuite Mac et lui donna un sourire d'encouragement. « Vous savez quoi. Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas essayer de parler avec lui, pendant que Jimmy et moi arrangeons ce désordre et essayons de trouver un plan B. »

« Ouais, je ferais mieux d'aller essayer de lui parler, » répondit Mac et soudain elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire quelques secondes plus tôt. « Un plan B ? »

Harm acquiesça de la tête. « Ouais, il y a toujours un plan B. Vous avez juste à essayer de le trouver, » expliqua Harm et il remit Jimmy, maintenant calme, dans sa chaise haute.

Mac, maintenant plongée profondément dans ses pensées, acquiesça seulement de la tête avant de sortir de la cuisine pendant que Harm ramassait la vaisselle cassée sur le sol. Il était en train de mettre le plat cassé dans la poubelle quand il vit que Mac se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec un regard intense sur son visage.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda t'il inquiet.

Mac ne lui répondit pas, ou elle ne l'avait pas entendu. La pensée qu'elle avait dans son esprit était trop importante. Etait ce possible ?

« Toujours ? » Demanda-t-elle seulement dans un murmure que Harm ne l'entendait presque pas.

« Oui, Sarah. Toujours, » lui répondit Harm immédiatement sans y réfléchir à deux fois, sachant exactement ce dont elle parlait. Ils parlaient toujours des enfants, mais pas seulement de Petit AJ et Jimmy.

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre avant que Mac n'acquiesce de la tête et partait pour avoir une discussion avec AJ.

Harm prit une profonde inspiration, regarda Jimmy et secoua sa tête. « Il n'est même pas encore 9 heures et je me sens déjà comme si j'avais vécu une journée entière de travail, » lui dit il avec un petit rire.

Jimmy répondit avec un rire et commença à gazouiller. Harm rit et acquiesça. « Ouais, tu as raison, mon pote. La vie de famille est pleine de joie, n'est ce pas ? Mais maintenant on ferait mieux de trouver un bon plan B, ou alors cette journée se finira en désastre. »


	12. Chapter 12

_**Partie 12 :**_

**9 :08 AM**

Mac prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Dans un premier temps elle ne pouvait pas voir Petit AJ et ce fut seulement après qu'elle soit entrée dans la chambre qu'elle fut capable de le voir trembler derrière son lit, du côté gauche juste devant la table de nuit. Ses genoux étaient contre sa poitrine et Mac ne pouvait pas voir son visage, puisqu'il l'avait mis sur ses genoux et avait croisé ses bras.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Mac s'avança dans sa chambre et fit le tour du lit. Au fur et à mesure, elle pouvait entendre ses reniflements et ses hoquets. Avec un soupir elle prit place dans son fauteuil en rotin et regarda Petit AJ qui n'avait pas du tout levé le regard.

Mac le regarda mais ne dit rien. Elle voulait lui donner le temps dont il avait besoin et elle espérait que ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'ouvrir et lui parler.

Petit AJ leva soudainement le regard et la regarda dans les yeux mais il ne disait toujours rien. Son visage était baigné de larmes et légèrement rouge pendant que sa déception était toujours aussi clairement visible dans ses yeux.

« Tu sais, si tu gardes tes lèvres comme ça pendant plus de trois minutes, elles resteront comme ça, » lui dit doucement Mac, parlant de sa lèvre inférieure, qui dépassait par ce qu'il boudait. Elle se souvenait de ce que son oncle Matt lui avait dit quand elle était petite fille et qu'elle boudait de cette manière.

AJ réagit immédiatement quand il entendit les mots de sa tante, ramena sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche et la mordit.

Mac fronça ses sourcils d'étonnement quand elle vit ce que son filleul faisait. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Petit AJ soupira et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. « Parce que je pense que si j'avais gardé mes lèvres comme ça pendant plus de trois minutes, » murmura t'il avec une voix éraillée. « Je ne veux pas qu'elles restent comme ça. » Dès qu'il eut finit son explication, il mordit sa lèvre inférieur à nouveau.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et lui donna un petit sourire. « Je suis sûre que ça ne faisait pas plus de trois minutes, AJ. Tes lèvres semblent aller bien. »

« Tu en es sûre ? » Demanda calmement Petit AJ.

Mac une fois de plus acquiesça de la tête et confirma son affirmation. « J'en suis certaine. »

AJ se mit doucement sur ses pieds, aller vers la chaise et s'assit sur les genoux de Mac. Il jeta ensuite ses petits bras autour de sa nuque et lui fit un câlin. « Je suis désolé, Tante Mac, » murmura t'il dans son oreille et Mac put entendre qu'il était sur le point de recommencer à pleurer. « Je ne voulait pas faire ça. »

« De quoi es tu désolé, AJ ? Qu'est ce que tu ne voulais pas ? »

« Casser ton assiette et partir en courant, » lui dit il, murmurant toujours.

« Oh, chéri. Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, » lui répondit elle et elle le rapprocha d'elle. « C'était juste une assiette et il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire pour ça. Ok ? »

Petit AJ soupira de soulagement et Mac put sentir son petit cœur se relaxer à nouveau. « 'kay. Je t'aime, Tante Mac. »

Mac embrassa sa joue mouillée. « Je t'aime aussi, chéri. »

**Salon de Mac**

**Au même instant.**

La vaisselle était dans le lave vaisselle et Harm avait déjà changé Jimmy, qui était maintenant assis sur sa couverture, jouant avec ses jouets favoris. Le lecteur de CD jouait quelques musiques Jazz en fond sonore pendant que Harm nettoyait le salon.

Faire le ménage et écouter de la musique douce l'aidait toujours à trouver une bonne idée pour un procès et il espérait que ça l'aiderait à trouver un bon plan B pour aujourd'hui. Il croyait en ce qu'il avait dit à Mac plus tôt et savait qu'il en trouverait un.

« Allez, Harm, il y a quelque chose à faire, » se murmura t'il et il prit le saladier avec les bonbons sur la table basse pour les mettre sur la table de Mac. « Réfléchis, mec. Qu'aimais-tu faire quand tu étais enfant pendant que tu étais chez ta grand-mère pendant la période de noël ? Pense juste Noëlien. »

Harm soupira et alla à la fenêtre, regardant dehors Washington dans la version hiver du Pays Des Merveilles. Il pensa aux nombreuses fois qu'il avait passé étant enfant dans la ferme de sa grand-mère à Belleville. Il neigeait souvent et il pouvait seulement passer quelques jours à la maison et quitter à peine la maison. Cependant, il ne s'ennuyait jamais, puisque sa grand-mère savait toujours comment divertir son petit fils agité.

Harm s'éloigna de la fenêtre et alla à la table pour prendre une boule de gomme rouge dans le saladier de Mac. Il mordit et sourit. 'Je me souviens toujours de la première fois qu'elle m'a appris comment faire des cookies au chocolat ou quand nous…,' commença t'il à penser et soudain il dut s'arrêter quand finalement ça vint à son esprit. « C'est ça, » dit il à voix haute avec un sourire et courut presque dans la cuisine de Mac. « S'il vous plait dites moi que c'est possible. »

Harm ouvrit quelques placards de Mac dans l'espoir de trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin pour son plan. Cependant, il dut bientôt abandonner frustré. La plupart des ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin étaient simplement indisponible dans la cuisine de Mac.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Harm dans la pièce et il regarda le salon, regardant son petit filleul jouant sur sa couverture. « Il n'y a aucune raison que nous soyons des grippes sou. Hein, Jimmy ? »

Jimmy babilla juste gaiement et continua à jouer avec ses jouets.

'Grippe sous ?' pensa Harm et il dut sourire. « Bingo, » dit il soudainement à voix haute et il alla dans le salon pour prendre Jimmy dans ses bras. « Viens, mon pote. C'est le moment de faire une visite. »

Ensemble ils sortirent de l'appartement de Mac, prêt à accomplir la mission appelée 'Plan B.'

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Mac.

« Alors on peut pas aller faire de la luge ? » Demande Petit AJ et il releva son visage de son épaule ainsi il pouvait la regarder dans les yeux.

« Non, chéri. Nous ne pouvons pas aller faire de la luge, aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi non ? » voulut il savoir, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas faire de la luge alors même que c'était enneigé dehors.

Mac se leva doucement de la chaise, tenant toujours fermement Petit AJ dans ses bras. « oof, tu es lourd, AJ. »

« J'ai cinq ans, tante Mac. Je suis un grand garçon et je dois être lourd, » lui répondit fièrement Petit AJ et il eut un petit rire.

Dès qu'elle fut debout, il enroula ses petites jambes autour de sa taille, s'accrochant fortement à elle. « Laisse moi te montrer pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas sortir aujourd'hui, ok ? »

« 'kay, » répondit AJ et ensemble ils allèrent dans le salon.

La première chose que Mac remarqua que ni Harm ni Jimmy n'étaient à un endroit où ils pouvaient être vu et entendus. Le seul son dans la pièce venait du lecteur CD. 'Je pense qu'ils sont dans la chambre d'ami,' pensa t'elle et elle alla vers une des fenêtres du salon.

« Peux tu voir la voiture d'Oncle Harm dehors ? » Demanda Mac à l'aîné de ses filleuls et le regarda alors que ses yeux implorants cherchaient le SUV de Harm.

Petit AJ secoua sa tête. « Non Où est elle ? »

Mac pointa le mur du côté gauche du parking. « Elle est par là bas. Peux tu voir la montagne de neige juste devant ce mur ? Juste en dessous de cette couverture de neige tu peux trouver la voiture de ton oncle. »

« Woaw, elle est bloquée par la neige, » répliqua Petit AJ avec enthousiasme, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oui, AJ. La tempête de neige de la nuit dernière a créé quelques uns de ces congères et ce n'est pas très sûr pour nous en ce moment de sortir, juste pour s'amuser à faire de la luge, » Mac essaya tendrement d'expliquer la situation.

« Oh. » Pensa Petit AJ au sujet de tout ce que sa tante venait de lui dire. « Ça veut dire que nous sommes bloqués et qu'on peut pas quitter la maison ? »

Mac lui donna un petit sourire. « Non, si c'est nécessaire, nous pouvons sortir de la maison. Mais tant que l'un de nous n'est ni sérieusement malade, ni blessé, nous ne devrions pas quitter la maison pour le moment. »

« Pendant combien de temps ? On devra rester bloqués pendant des jours ? » Demanda avec curiosité Petit AJ et Mac fut fière de son intérêt sachant qu'il commençait à comprendre les raisons.

« Je n'en suis pas encore sûre, trésor, mais je pense que ce sir nous en saurons plus. »

« Ok. » Un sourire éclatant prit ensuite place sur le visage de Petit AJ, juste le même que celui qu'il avait sur son visage ce matin avant que Harm et Mac ne lui annoncèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de la luge. « Peut être qu'Oncle Harm, Jimmy et moi devrions rester plus que quelques jours. Ça serait siiiii cool, » dit il avec légèreté.

Mac ne put se retenir de rire de l'enthousiasme de son filleul et lui donna une rapide étreinte avant de le remettre sur ses pieds. « Tu aimerais ça, hein ? »

Petit AJ acquiesça de la tête et sourit. « Mmmm-hmmm. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Mac, sachant qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

« Et pour maman et papa ? Tu penses qu'ils peuvent rentrer à la maison demain ? » Demanda Petit AJ alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé.

Mac ne savait pas comment répondre à sa question. « Je vais te dire quelque chose. Pourquoi n'essayerions nous pas de les appeler plus tard aujourd'hui ? Je parie qu'ils aimeraient que tu les appelles. »

« Je peux ? »

Mac sourit et acquiesça de la tête. « Bien sur que tu peux. » Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et fut interloquée quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit soudainement et Jimmy entra doucement dans la pièce. Il était suivit par son oncle, qui avait les mains pleines de sacs et de boîtes. « D'où venez-vous tous les deux ? » Demanda Mac surprise.

Harm lui donna son meilleur flyboy grin et posa les sacs et les boites sur la table basse. « Oh, Jimmy et moi avons rendu visite au super marché Ebenezer et nous avons eu tout pour notre plan B, » lui dit il captivé.

Mac leva juste ses sourcils et laissa son regard errer sur les sacs et les boîtes avant de regarder dans les yeux brillants de son partenaire. « Expliquez vous, Mr Rabb, » dit elle ne pouvant pas attendre son explication.

Harm immédiatement lui donna un salut militaire. « Oui, oui, M'dame, » dit-il et il espéra que Mac et encore plus important Petit AJ, aimeraient le plan B qu'il avait trouvé.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Partie 13**_

**9 :41 AM**

Mac regardait toujours avec excitation Harm, attentant avec impatience son explication sur ce qu'il avait prévu. « Allez, Harm. Ne nous faites plus attendre. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce soit disant 'supermarché' ? »

« Le supermarché Ebenezer, » la corrigea Harm avec un petit sourire supérieur et il prit place sur une des chaises, posant le cadet de ses filleuls sur ses genoux. « Jimmy et moi avons rendu visite au supermarché Ebenezer. Oh et je devrais rajouter quelle très gentille dame vous avez comme voisine, Mademoiselle Mackenzie. Elle me rappelle beaucoup ma grand-mère. Madame Ebenezer vous passe le bonjour au faites. »

Mac fronça et ensuite leva ses sourcils. « Vous deux, vous êtes allé rendre visite à Mme Ebenezer ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda t'elle incrédule, ne croyant pas que ses oreilles fonctionnent bien en ce moment. « S'il vous plait, Harm. Parlez nous de votre plan B » Maintenant plus qu'avant Mac était impatiente d'entendre l'idée de son partenaire. « Qu'avez-vous trouvez ? »

« Si vous insistez, » dit promptement Harm et il repensa à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

**********

_**Flashback.**_

_**Quelques minutes plus tôt**_

_**Appartement de Mme Ebenezer**_

_Harm tapa légèrement sur le montant de la porte et espéra qu'il ne dérangeait pas la voisine de Mac. Jimmy se tenait juste à côté de lui, regardant son parrain avec de grands yeux._

_Après avoir beaucoup réfléchi il avait finalement trouvé un plan B pour faire une autre tradition de la famille Rabb avec ses garçons et sa fille préférés. Cependant, bientôt Harm du abandonner cette idée puisqu'il manquait dans la cuisine de Mac la plupart des ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin._

_Heureusement, il avait trouvé un paquet de pépites de chocolat dans un de ses placards pendant qu'il farfouillait dans la cuisine de Mac et il pensa immédiatement à cuisiner les cookies aux pépites de chocolat favoris de sa grand-mère avec Mac et ses filleuls. Seulement deux ingrédients manquaient et Harm espérait maintenant obtenir l'aide de la voisine de Mac._

_« Oui ? » Demanda une vieille dame à travers la porte partiellement ouverte._

_« Mme Ebenezer ? » Demanda Harm et il eut un petit acquiescement comme réponse. « Mon nom est Harmon Rabb. Je suis un ami de votre voisine Sarah Mackenzie. »_

_Mme Ebenezer lui montra immédiatement un sourire éclatant et ouvrit la porte de son appartement en grand. « Oh, vous êtes le capitaine de Sarah. »_

_Au début Harm fronça les sourcils en entendant comme Mme Ebenezer l'avait appelé, mais il retourna son sourire et acquiesça. « Oui, M'dame. »_

_« Que puis je faire pour vous, Capitaine ? Sarah et Petit AJ vont bien, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda la dame âgée avec de l'inquiétude clairement audible dans sa voix. Elle regarda Jimmy, qui cachait timidement son visage derrière la jambe de Harm._

_« S'il vous plait appelez moi Harm et oui, M'dame, Sarah et AJ vont bien. Mais apparemment nous sommes bloqués dans l'appartement aujourd'hui et j'ai pensé à cuisiner des cookies aux pépites de chocolat, mais… » Commença à expliquer Harm._

_« Mais la cuisine de Sarah n'a pas les ingrédients pour les cookies, » conclue Mme Ebenezer et elle rit tout bas. « J'ai raison, Harm ? »_

_Harm rit et secoua sa tête d'étonnement. « Vous connaissez vraiment ma partenaire, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Mme Ebenezer acquiesça de la tête et rit aussi. « Je lui ai demandé si elle avait de l'extrait de vanille que je pourrais lui emprunter et Sarah m'a dit qu'elle n'en avais pas et que cuisiner n'était vraiment pas son truc. »_

_Maintenant ce fut Harm qui acquiesça de la tête. « Apparemment ce n'est toujours pas son truc, parce qu'il manque toujours de l'extrait de vanille. Et le bicarbonate de soude aussi. »_

_« Pourquoi vous et le petit garçon n'entreriez vous pas, Harm ? Je suis sûre que je peux vous aider, » dit Mme Ebenezer, le laissant lui et Jimmy entrer dans son appartement._

_« Ça serait génial, M'dame. Au début je pensais faire une maison en pain d'épices, mais trouver des ingrédients pour ce projet dans la cuisine de Mac était littéralement____mission impossible. Je pense que nous pourrions faire le glaçage et la décoration, mais c'est tout, » lui dit Harm alors que lui et Jimmy suivaient la dame âgée dans sa cuisine._

_« Alors cuisiner des cookies aux pépites de chocolat n'était pas le premier choix ? » Demanda Mme Ebenezer et elle sortit de l'extrait de vanille et du bicarbonate de soude d'un placard._

_Harm prit les ingrédients de ses mains. « Merci, et non, cuisiner les cookies n'était pas mon premier choix Je voulais faire une des traditions des Rabb et faire une maison en pain d'épices avec Mac et les garçons. J'en faisais quelqu'une avec ma grand-mère quand j'étais un petit garçon, mais je pense que c'est quelque chose que nous ferons une autre fois. »_

_« Peut être pas, » répliqua seulement Mme Ebenezer._

_« Excusez-moi ? »_

_« Peut être pas, Harm. Je pense que je peux vous aider avec votre problème. »_

"_Comment ?"_

_Mme Ebenezer lui sourit et pointa de son pouce derrière son dos. « La tradition que vous avez avec votre grand-mère quand vous étiez enfant est la même tradition que mon petit fils et moi avons. Timmy, ma fille et mon gendre voulaient me rendre visite ce week-end mais malheureusement, mon petit fils a la grippe et ils ne peuvent pas venir, » commença t'elle à expliquer et ensuite se tourna pour montrer à Harm les pièces qu'elle avait pour la maison en pain d'épice. « J'ai déjà fait les murs, le toit et la cheminée. J'aimerais que vous les preniez ça et les autres affaires que j'ai achetés pour le glaçage et la décoration »_

_Harm était perplexe. "Vous êtes sûre, M'dame?"_

"_Très. Si vous ne les prenez pas je jetterai tous ça dans la poubelle de toute façon. »_

_« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, » répondit calmement Harm, étant toujours perplexe de l'offre et de l'issue positive de sa petite visite._

_« Juste dites merci, Harm. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous aider et je sais que vous allez passer un bon moment. »_

_Harm lui donna un baiser sur la joue et un de ses flyboy grins. « Merci, Mme Ebenezer, » dit il et il lui vint une idée. « Je suis désolé pour votre petit fils. Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas avec Jimmy et moi ? Vous pouvez passer la journée avec les garçons, Mac et moi. Vous pouvez nous aider à construire la maison en pain d'épice. Je suis sûr que les enfants et Sarah aimeraient vous avoir avec nous. »_

_Mme Ebenezer sourit et secoua sa tête. « Merci, Harm, mais c'est quelque chose dont vous devriez profiter avec les garçons et Sarah, » déclara t'elle. Elle eut ensuite un petit sourire espiègle sur son visage et fit un clin d'œil. "Peut être vous et Sarah pouvez vous entraîner pour le futur. »_

_Dire que cette déclaration rendit Harm muet et le fit se sentir ahuri serait un euphémisme. Tout d'abord elle l'avait appelé 'le capitaine de Sarah' et maintenant ça. 'Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?' pensa Harm en lui. « Que vous a dit exactement Mac sur moi, Mme Ebenezer ? »_

_« Oh, pas grand-chose. C'était plus des choses qu'elle ne disait pas. Vous savez, vous pouvez lire dans les mots. »_

_Harm rit. "Vous ressemblez à un avocat."_

_« Non, Capitaine. C'est juste une vieille dame qui a beaucoup d'expérience et un très grand savoir sur la nature humaine, » expliqua t'elle et elle ajouta avec un sourire. « Et maintenant vous feriez mieux d'y aller avant que Sarah n'appelle la cavalerie. »_

_Harm embrassa une fois encore sa joue et lui donna une forte étreinte. Il prit ensuite les affaires du comptoir de la cuisine avant de suivre Mme Ebenezer et Jimmy jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. « Merci pour toi, Mme Ebenezer. »_

_« Mon plaisir. S'il vous plait passer le bonjour à Sarah. »_

"_Ça sera fait," promit Harm. « Au revoir. »_

_« Au revoir, Harm, » dit Mme Ebenezer. Elle regarda ensuite Jimmy et lui fit un signe de la main. « Bye, bye, Jimmy. »_

_Jimmy timidement fit un signe de la main avant de suivre son parrain vers l'appartement de Mac._

_Fin du Flashback_

***************

**Present**

**Appartement de Mac**

"Harm?" Interpella Mac et essaya d'obtenir une fois encore son attention.

« Hein ? »

Mac rit et secoua sa tête. « Vous êtes toujours avec nous, ou vous rêvez, Capitaine. Vous vouliez nous dire pourquoi vous étiez aller chez Mme Ebenezer. Qu'y a-t-il dans ces boîtes et sacs ? »

« Oh ouais, désolé. Ok, je fais la version courte, » commença à dire Harm et se leva de la chaise pour montrer à Mac ce qu'il y avait dans tout ces sacs et boîtes. « Je pensais que nous pouvions faire notre propre maison en pain d'épices, mais votre cuisine, Mademoiselle Mackenzie, n'avait pas ce dont on avait besoin pour un projet comme ça. »

Mac haussa seulement les épaules. « Je ne suis pas Martha Stewart, Harm. »

« Ouais, Mme Ebenezer et moi sommes arrivés à le même conclusion, » contrecarra Harm. Il eut un regard 'excuse moi' d'elle en guise de réponse et continua immédiatement son histoire. « Bref. J'ai trouvé une boîte de pépites de chocolat dans votre placard et je pensais que nous pouvions au moins cuisiner les fameux cookies aux pépites de chocolat de ma grand-mère. Cependant, puisque vous n'êtes pas Martha Stewart, deux ingrédients importants manquaient toujours. »

« Seulement deux ? Woaw, Martha Steward faisait plus attention alors, » plaisanta Mac et lui donna un doux sourire.

Harm laissa sortir un grognement. « Ouais, vrai. »

« Alors je parie que vous êtes allé chez Mme Ebenezer pour avoir ces deux choses manquantes ? »

« Oui, Sherlock, c'est la raison pour laquelle Jimmy et moi étions allé la voir. Et devinez quoi, elle avait ces deux ingrédients manquants dans sa cuisine. »

« Ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons faire des cookies aux pépites de chocolat aujourd'hui, » conclut Mac et tapa dans la main avec AJ, qui était toujours assis à côté d'elle. « J'aime cette idée, Harm. »

« Moi aussi, » approuva immédiatement Petit AJ avec sa tante et il rit, la déception de tout à l'heure était partie et oubliée.

« Oh, attendez, vous deux. Vous n'avez pas encore entendu la meilleure partie, » dit Harm et il sortit d'une boite les murs, le toit et les pièces pour la cheminée pour la maison en pain d'épices pour leur montrer. « Mme Ebenezer les a fait ainsi elle pouvait construire une maison en pain d'épices avec son petit fils. »

« Et pourquoi vous les avez maintenant ? »

« Timmy a la grippe et ne peut pas venir avec ses parents. C'est pourquoi elle m'a donné tout ça, » expliqua Harm et il pointa du doigt les boites et sacs sur la table basse de Mac. « Maintenant la seule question est si vous vous sentez prêts à travailler sur une maison en pain d'épices ? » Voulut t'il savoir et regarda en premier Petit AJ avant de regarder Mac.

Petit AJ et Mac se regardèrent l'un l'autre, commencèrent à sourire et échangèrent un acquiescement. Ensuite ils tournèrent leur regard vers Harm. « Oui, on est prêt, » dirent il à l'unisson et ils rirent.

Harm rit et soupira fortement. « Super, alors on ferait mieux de commencer. Peut être qu'on pourra aussi faire les cookies. »

« Oui ! » Cria Petit AJ et il sauta du canapé.

« Ui, ui, ui, » répéta joyeusement Jimmy et il commença à sautiller juste à côté de Harm.

Harm le prit dans ses bras et lui donna un câlin. Il regarda ensuite l'aîné de ses filleuls et vit qu'il portait toujours son pyjama. « Pourquoi n'irais tu pas te changer et ensuite on pourra commencer, » dit il à AJ.

« Ok, » répondit Petit AJ et courut rapidement dans la chambre d'amis.

Mac se leva doucement du canapé et fit un pas vers Harm. « J'aime votre plan B, Harm. Il y a toujours un plan B, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t'elle calmement et toucha la douce joue de Jimmy. Elle regarda ensuite profondément dans les yeux de Harm et put voir une lueur éclatante en eux.

« Oui, je le promets. Il y a toujours un plan B. Vous devez juste chercher et le trouver," Harm répétait doucement ses mots qui avaient été dis plus tôt ce matin, sans briser le contact de leur regard.

« Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pouvez pas tenir, » dit elle calmement et elle embrassa rapidement sa joue. Elle se tourna ensuite, prit les sacs et boîtes sur la table basse avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Les yeux de Harm la suivirent et dès qu'elle disparut dans la cuisine, il répliqua doucement. « Ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé, ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé. »


	14. Chapter 14

_**Part 14**_

**10:03 AM **

Petit AJ et Mac, avec Jimmy posé avec sécurité sur ses genoux, étaient assis à la table, attendant anxieusement qu'Harm reviennent de la cuisine. Les murs, le toit et la cheminée pour la maison en pain d'épices étaient étalés sur la table, tout comme les friandises pour la décoration.

Mac avait du mal à empêcher les petits doigts de Jimmy loin de chaparder les bonbons du saladier. Chaque fois elle attrapait ses doigts rapides il riait et babillait joyeusement, s'amusant du petit jeu entre eux. Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Petit AJ étaient cloués à l'entrée de la cuisine, attendant impatiemment que son oncle sorte de cette pièce.

Le bruit des sifflements joyeux de Harm et le son bruyant d'un mixer électrique flottait dans l'appartement, mêlé avec de la douce musique jazz, que le lecteur de CD jouait encore.

Il y a juste quelques minutes, Harm avait eu du mal à croire ses yeux quand Mac avait sortit le mixer de son placard. Il avait secoué la tête et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire à la je-sais-tout sur ça. « Woaw, apparemment il y a encore de l'espoir pour vous, Mac. Vous avez un mixer dans votre cuisine. Je suis impressionné, Colonel. Vraiment impressionné. »

Mac avait seulement haussé les épaules et lui donna son explication avec un petit sourire supérieur. « J'avais ce mixer gratuit quand j'ai acheté ma nouvelle cafetière. C'était la semaine 'deux pour le prix d'un' dans le rayon. C'était soit un mixer soit un cuit œuf. Je pensais alors à vous offrir le mixer pour noël cette année, mais juste pour ce commentaire, Capitaine, je vais peut être repenser à ma décision. » Elle lui donna ensuite un joli sourire avant de se tourner, quitter la cuisine et un Harm riant derrière.

« Ok, voilà la colle, » annonça Harm dès qu'il eut fini le glaçage, posant le saladier et un sac glacé sur la table.

Mac et les garçons acclamèrent rapidement et firent la 'ola'. « Alors….et maintenant ? » Voulut savoir Mac et finalement donna à Jimmy un des bonbons qu'il pouvait manger dans le saladier à bonbons.

« Laissez moi deviner, vous n'avez jamais fait une maison en pain d'épices. J'ai raison ? »

« Vous plaisantez. Mais mon oncle m'a dit une fois que je m'étais amusé à briser celle qu'il avait faite quand j'avais trois ans, » lui répondit Mac avec taquin. « C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il m'a laissé prêt de ses maisons en pain d'épices."

Harm leva ses sourcils et tourna rapidement son regard vers Petit AJ. « Tu seras le gardien de cette maison, mon pote. Ne laisse pas ta tante l'approcher. Ok ? » Demanda t'il et il tendit sa main vers son filleul.

Petit AJ acquiesça avec légèreté et secoua la main tendue de Harm. « OK, » annonça t'il et il commença à rire quand il vit le regard qu'il eut de sa tante.

« Traître, » murmura t'elle et elle plaça sa bouche prêt de l'oreille droite de Jimmy. « Je crois que nous devrons les approcher alors, Jimmy. » Comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, Jimmy lui répondit avec des rires et il sautilla sur ses genoux, tapant ses mains avec légèreté. Mac acquiesça de la tête et fit un sourire supérieur à Harm. « Amenez-la Navy.»

« La voilà, Marine, » répliqua Harm et il frotta ses mains. Il tourna ensuite son regard à nouveau vers Petit AJ. «Et toi, AJ? Tu as déjà fait une maison en pain d'épices? »

"Uh-uh." Petit AJ secoua sa tête. « Non, jamais. »

« Eh bien, il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à en faire une, » annonça Harm et il vérifia que tout ce dont ils avaient besoin étaient sur la table. « Mac, vous n'avez pas par chance quatre boîtes de soupe que je pourrais emprunter ? Oh attendez, quelle question stupide, » dit Harm avec un petit rire, sachant que Mac en avait toujours dans son appartement. Il retourna dans la cuisine et prit quatre boîtes de conserve dans le placard de Mac. « Ok, maintenant je pense que nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. »

« En faites, non, il manque toujours une chose, » fit remarquer Mac et elle se leva pour mettre Jimmy dans sa chaise haute. « Quelque chose que vous m'avait enseigné ce week-end. » Elle se dirigea vers le lecteur de CD et éteignit la musique jazz, la remplaçant avec un autre CD.

« Qu'est ce qui manque ? »

« L'esprit de Noël. »

Harm grogna et roula ses yeux dès qu'il découvrit la chanson que Mac avait mit maintenant. « Oh, allez, Mac. Vous vous foutez de moi, » dit-il, essayant de sembler dégoûté. Les yeux de Harm mystérieusement suivirent chacun de ses pas alors qu'elle allait vers l'arbre de Noël pour allumer les guirlandes de lumière.

« Quoi ? C'est absolument Noëlien, Harm, » lui dit Mac avec un sourire et elle s'assit juste à côté de lui. « Et les garçons l'adorent. Vrai, AJ ?"

Petit AJ ne fit pas attention à donner une réponse à sa tante et s'amusait beaucoup à chanter la légendaire chanson de Noël 'Christmas Don't Be Late' avec Alvin et les Tamia Suisses.

Harm regarda anxieusement AJ, ensuite à nouveau Mac et il mit sa bouche contre son oreille. « Combien de chansons comme ça allons-nous devoir traverser ? » Voulut-il savoir, craignant la réponse.

Mac eut un petit rire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harm. Seulement cette chanson est des Chipmunks. C'est une compilation de chansons de Noël. Bien sur il y a aussi des chansons chantées par les **_Schtroumph_**.»

« Maintenant vous plaisantez, hein ? »

« Oui. »

Harm soupira fortement. « Merci seigneur. Pendant une seconde vous m'avez fait peur, Marine."

Mac lui sourit juste. « Commençons la maison en pain d'épices. Je parie que ça fera arrêter AJ de chanter en un battement de cœur. »

Ensuite ils firent une grimace de douleur quand AJ ne prit pas le bon ton. « Ouais, ça semble être une très bonne idée, » commenta Harm et il prit le sac à glaçage maintenant remplis dans ses mains.

Ils avaient raison. Dès que Harm dit qu'ils devraient commencer la maison en pain d'épices, Petit AJ s'arrêta de chanter et écouta avec intrigue les explications de son parrain.

Tous les deux, Petit AJ et Mac l'aidèrent à attacher les murs avec le glaçage un par un. Dès que les quatre murs furent collés ensemble, Harm se servit des quatre boites de soupe pour les tenir pendant que le glaçage se solidifiait. Ça prit trente minutes avant que ça soit assez solide pour continuer avec le toit. Ils passèrent ces trente minutes à plaisanter et écouter Petit AJ chanter.

Puisque Harm voulait leur enseigner comme faire une maison en pain d'épice, il donna à Mac le sac à glaçage et lui expliqua quoi faire ensuite. « Le plafond est votre job, Marine. »

Mac acquiesça de la tête et prit le sac à glaçage d'Harm. Doucement elle ajouta le glaçage sur le sommet des murs et ensuite elle mit prudemment le toit en place. Harm la regarda et soudain commença à rire tout bas.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Mac perplexe. "Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » Voulut t'elle savoir avant de continuer son travail.

« Vous êtes vraiment mignonne quand vous êtes concentrée sur quelque chose. » Lui dit Harm et il lui désigna son visage. « La façon dont vous tirer votre langue est tout simplement adorable. »

Mac rougit légèrement, rentrant immédiatement sa langue dans sa bouche et ensuite posa le sac à glaçage.

Dès que le glaçage eut fini de durcir, ce fut au tour de Petit AJ de travailler sur les décorations. Le premier à prendre place était le haut du toit. Harm lui avait dit de le souligner avec le glaçage supplémentaire. Après ça, ce fut la décision d'AJ de placer les bonbons à la menthe au dessus, laissant assez de place à son oncle pour mettre la cheminée au milieu du toit. « Comment c'est, Oncle Harm ? »

« Parfait, AJ. »

Ensuite il ajouta des lignes avec le glaçage sur le toit, les décorant avec des petits bonbons en sucre qu'ils trouvaient dans le saladier à bonbons de Mac. Quand il eut finit avec les lignes, il redonna le sac à glaçage à Harm. « Voilà, Oncle Harm. Tu es le suivant. »

Harm réfléchit pendant une seconde à comment continuer et finalement décida d'ajouter des tourbillons sur le toit avec le glaçage. Il ajouta ensuite des stalactites fait avec le glaçage tout au long du toit. « Le toit est visiblement fini, » annonça t'il finalement et il sourit à Mac. « Maintenant c'est votre tour de faire de la décoration. Pourquoi n'approcheriez vous pas et créer le devant et le derrière de notre petite maison ? »

« Ça devrait être fun, » marmonna Mac, se sentant légèrement incertaine. Finalement elle décida de commencer avec une guirlande sur le dessus, fait avec les mêmes petits bonbons en sucre dont Petit AJ s'était servi et des boules de gomme.

Après ça, elle peint une porte et une fenêtre avec le glaçage, cette fois usant de boules de gommes rondes pour colorer les fenêtres. Le cadre de la porte elle le fit avec des bonbons enrobés de chocolat.

Dès que Mac eut finit avec le devant de la maison, ils la tournèrent ainsi elle put travailler sur l'arrière, faisant deux fenêtre de plus avec le glaçage et les boules de gommes. « Et ensuite ? » Demanda Mac et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harm.

« Maintenant, pour le grand final, je pense que Jimmy devrait ajouter son savoir faire, » répondit Harm et il disparut rapidement dans la cuisine.

« Vous voulez déjà anéantir notre maison ? » Demanda Mac en minaudant.

Après quelques secondes, Harm revint et sortit Jimmy de sa chaise haute, le mettant sur ses genoux. Il prit la spatule de la cuisine de Mac et la mit dans la petit main de Jimmy, la couvrant avec la sienne ainsi son filleul ne perdrait pas le contrôle.

Ensemble ils commencèrent à ajouter de la neige au dessus, usant la spatule pour étaler le glaçage tout le long de la base en carton, sur laquelle était posait la maison. Ensemble Jimmy et Harm rivalisaient sur qui avait le sourire le plus éclatant sur son visage. Leurs rires et fous rires sonnaient comme de la music aux oreilles de Mac.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et regardait rêveusement Harm jouant et riant avec les garçons. Pour Mac il était clairement visible que Harm adorait les enfants, combien ça représentait pour lui d'être père. 'Comme je veux qu'il soit le père de mes enfants. Il sera un bon père un jour,' pensa t'elle et elle ne put cacher le petit sourire qui prit place sur son visage.

A son insu, une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue et elle le réalisa seulement quand Harm commença doucement à l'essuyer avec son pouce, juste comme il l'avait fait de si nombreuse fois dans le passé. Elle regarda dans ses yeux, dans un regard si plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Dès que Mac sentit qu'Harm commençait à retirer sa main de son visage, elle l'attrapa et appuya sa joue contre la paume de sa main. « Vous serez un bon père un jour, Harm, » dit elle en répétant à voix haute la pensée qu'elle avait eu il y a quelques secondes.

Harm lui donna un tendre sourire, ne brisant jamais le contact de leurs yeux. « Seulement si je peut avoir la femme que je veux comme la mère de mes enfants, » lui dit il gentiment et il essaya de laisser ses yeux exprimer les mots qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver pour le moment. Pour l'instant ça n'était pas le bon moment, ni le bon endroit. Il sourit et lui donna un court acquiescement, lui disant silencieusement que tout était ok.

Mac put seulement répliquer avec un sourire et un acquiescement de sa part. tournant sa tête, elle posa un doux baiser tendre sur la paume de sa main avant de la serrer et de la laisser partir. Elle prit ensuite une boule de gomme dans le saladier et commença à créer une allée devant la maison pendant que Petit AJ posait quelques bonbons au chocolat sur le sol maintenant enneigé.

« Voilà, c'est fini, » dit finalement Harm. « Notre propre maison en pain d'épices. »

« Elle est belle, Oncle Harm, » répondit Petit AJ et on pouvait entendre de la fierté dans sa voix.

« Oui, elle l'est vraiment, » consentit doucement Mac et elle mit une des boules de gomme restante dans sa bouche. « Merci pour nous avoir montré comment en faire une. Ce fut un travail très amusant à faire, » dit elle et soudain son estomac gronda.

Harm rit et secoua sa tête. « Je parie que je sais ce qui est le prochain point sur notre agenda, Ninjagirl. »

« Ouais, maintenant de la nourriture semble être une très bonne idée. »

« Vous avez quelque chose en particulier en tête ? » Demanda Harm, et il laissa Jimmy sur ses pieds ainsi il pouvait s'amuser avec ses jouets.

"Il me reste toujours de la soupe de poulet que j'ai faites. Il en reste assez pour nous quatre, » expliqua Mac et elle se leva de sa chaise. « Et pas de commentaire Monsieur je sais tout, Matelot, » ajouta immédiatement Mac avant que Harm ne puisse répliquer.

Harm put seulement se retenir de rire et il leva ses mains en guise de capitulation. « Je ne me le permettrais pas, Marine. Je ne me le permettrai pas. »

"Bien, bien. Vous êtes un homme très prudent."

Harm minauda. « J'ai mes moments. Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas faire le déjeuner pendant que j'essaie de travailler sur quelques dossiers qu'il me reste ? Peut être qu'après le déjeuner, quand Jimmy fera un petit somme, nous pourrons ainsi faire les dossiers restants. »

« C'est bon pour moi. Plus vite nous aurons fini, plus de temps nous aurons à passer avec les choses vraiment très importantes, » dit gentiment Mac et elle lui donna un doux sourire.

« C'est exactement mon avis, » répondit Harm avec un clin d'œil et son flyboy grin.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Part 15**_

**1:17 PM **

Mac était dans la cuisine, préparant le déjeuner et se délectant des bruits enthousiastes qui venaient de son salon. Elle se demandait ce que ses garçons faisaient de l'autre côté de la porte, mais une chose était sûre. Il n'y avait aucune façon qu'Harm travaille sur ses dossiers comme il l'avait planifié. Elle rit et secoua sa tête. «Les enfants essayant toujours de trouver une solution avec quelque chose, ainsi ils ne sont pas obligés de faire leurs devoirs," se marmonna Mac, continuant à remuer la soupe.

***************

**Pendant ce temps dans le salon.**

« Plus vite, Oncle Harm. Tu dois être plus rapide, » cria petit AJ derrière lui en tapant ses mains. « Il te devance. Allez, Oncle Harm. Tu peux l'avoir."

Harm gémit seulement, ne croyant pas ce qu'il faisait. 'C'est une bonne chose que la Navy ne voit pas ça', pensa t'il avec un petit rire. Il tourna ensuite sa tête pour regarder derrière lui. 'Je peux déjà voir les gros titres dans le 'Navy times'. 'Harmon Rabb jr, Capitaine de l'US Navy a perdu une course rampante contre le Marine vedette âgé d'un an James Kirk Roberts'. Comment en suis arrivé là ? Se demanda Harm et soudain il percuta quelque chose « Aaaïïïïïeeeee, » cria t'il par surprise avant de laisser ses yeux errer sur l'objet dans lequel il était entré.

« Jolies jambes, » commenta t'il et il massa sa tête. Ses yeux ensuite continuèrent à errer. «Très jolies ». Finalement ses yeux saluèrent un visage sévère mais néanmoins une paire de beaux yeux marrons. « Très belles. Salut, » dit Harm penaud.

Mac leva ses sourcils et rit. La scène qu'elle venait de regarder était simplement drôle. « Salut. Que faites vous ici, Harm ? »

« Une course rampante, » répondit Harm avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Mac acquiesça de la tête. « C'est ce que je peux voir. Et en faites, je pensais que vous vouliez travailler sur vos dossiers. »

« Non. Je suis arrivé à la conclusion de ne plus travailler ce week-end et de passer du bon temps et profiter du reste de ce week-end, » répliqua Harm, étant toujours à quatre pattes. « je travaillerais dessus Lundi et si je n'ai pas fini, je devrais simplement trouver une excuse. »

« Une très bonne excuse je dirais, » contrecarra Mac et elle lui sourit. Elle voulait vraiment rire fort puisqu'il était toujours à quatre pattes devant elle, mais pour le moment elle était capable de se retenir. Mac espérait juste que sa lèvre inférieure ne serait pas trop blessée après toutes les morsures dedans.

« Je suis sur que je peux trouver quelques chose de très bon, » Harm essaya de paraître rassuré sur son plan et il lui donna son meilleur flyboy grin. « Je suis un avocat après tout. »

« Oui vous l'êtes et je suis sûre que vous pouvez trouver quelque chose de bon. Au moins à partir du moment où vous ne commencez pas par 'je suis désolé, général, mais il y avait cette course rampante à laquelle je devais être contre le Marine vedette âgé de un an James Kirk Roberts'. Je pense que ça ne marcherait pas, » lui dit Mac et quand elle rit son regard surpris et ensuite son visage rougir elle ne put plus se retenir et commença à rire.

« Uh, oh, j'ai dit ça à voix haute, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ouais, vous l'avez fait. Allez. Donnez moi votre main Harm. Je commence à avoir un complexe et des pensées bizarres sur vous à quatre pattes devant moi, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire supérieur et elle lui tendit sa main pour qu'il la prenne. « Au faites où est votre rival ? » Voulut savoir Mac en scrutant la pièce.

« Il est derrière le canapé, Tante Mac, » annonça calmement Petit AJ depuis le fond et il pointa du doigt le canapé.

Mac et Harm s'avancèrent doucement ainsi ils purent regarder derrière le meuble, voyant un Jimmy fatigué sur le sol, suçant son pouce.

« Oh mec. Super, » marmonna Harm. « Je pouvais gagner la course, Mac. Tout ça c'est de votre faute, Marine, » dit il et il essaya de paraître frustré.

« Combien de fois vous a-t-il distancé ? »

Harm mit sa main sur sa bouche, faisant un geste comme s'il réfléchissait à sa question. « Mmmmphh ffffmmmmpphh, » répondit-il calmement ainsi elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'entendre.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a dit quatre fois, tante Mac, » Petit AJ, pour crier cette réponse une fois de plus, était dans le fond de la pièce.

« Pourquoi, merci, AJ. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais mon ami, » lui dit Harm, essayant de paraître offensé. Cependant, il ne pouvait duper ni l'aîné de ses filleuls ni sa meilleure amie.

Mac rit et secoua sa tête. « Quatre fois ? Woaw, Harm. C'était vraiment une course. Peut être que vous étiez un peu lent. Mais je suis sûre qu'avec de l'entraînement vous serez meilleur dans le futur. »

« Envoyez la monnaie, Marine. La prochaine fois vous avez une course rampante contre lui, on verra qui sera le plus lent," lui dit Harm et il croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine.

« D'accord, » répondit elle immédiatement et ensuite minauda. « M Lambin.» Elle rit ensuite et se dirigea vers la cuisine. "Ok, les garçons, le déjeuner est prêt à être servi. Allez laver vos mains et trouver votre place à table. »

« Oui, oui, M'dame, » saluèrent Petit AJ et Harm en même temps. Harm prit le visiblement fatigué Jimmy dans ses bras avant que tous les trois ne se dirigent dans la salle de bain de Mac.

Dès qu'ils eurent lavé leurs mains, Harm, AJ et Jimmy rejoignirent Mac à table, profitant de la soupe au poulet. Jimmy était tout juste éveillé et Harm eut du mal à le nourrir. « Je crois que la course l'a épuisé, » dit doucement Harm et il embrassa son plus jeune filleul sur la tête. « Ça semble être une bonne ruse si votre enfant ne veut pas aller dormir, » conclut t'il avec un sourire supérieur. « Entraînez le juste dans une course rampante. »

« Ouais, et son frère apparemment va faire un petit somme aussi, » ajouta Mac et elle pointa du doigt AJ qui bâillait plus qu'il ne mangeait sa soupe.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, » protesta Petit AJ mais se trahit avec encore un autre bâillement. « Pas vraiment. »

Mac et Harm pouvaient seulement secouer leur tête et rire. « Je crois que tu devrais essayer et si tu ne t'endors pas, tu peux encore te lever. Marché conclu ? » Soumit Harm et pensa à une carte atout. « Mais garde en tête, que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pleinement réveillé cet après midi. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour faire quoi ? » Voulut savoir avec curiosité Petit AJ et il prit une autre cuillère de soupe.

« Et bien, je pensais que nous pourrions essayer de déterrer ma voiture cet après midi. Et peut être que nous pouvons trouver du temps pour construire un bonhomme de neige. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, mon pote? C'est une bonne idée pour cet après midi? »

Petit AJ avec enthousiasme acquiesça de la tête. « On peut vraiment sortir et jouer dans la neige. »

« Ouais, je pense qu'aussi longtemps que nous resterons sur le parking il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

« Cool ! » répondit AJ pendant qu'un large sourire prenait place sur son visage.

Harm sourit et acquiesça de la tête. « Bien. Alors c'est le plan pour cet après midi. Mais comme j'ai dit, j'ai besoin de toute ton énergie pour ce projet, alors tu ferrais mieux de faire un petit somme, ok ? »

« Ok, Oncle Harm. Je vais essayer, » promit petit AJ et immédiatement il se leva de sa chaise pour aller faire un somme.

Les yeux de Mac et Harm le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte de la chambre d'ami. « En parlant de déterrer votre voiture, » plaça Mac et elle regarda Harm. « Avez-vous pensé à comment nous allons faire demain matin ? Après tout, le mini-van est devant votre appartement et les chances pour qu'il soit bloqué par la neige comme votre voiture sont très élevées. »

Harm acquiesça de la tête. « Ouais, je pense que nous pouvons supposer que le mini-van est aussi bloqué comme le SUV. Quel est votre plan actuel pour demain ? »

« Juste amener les enfants à la garderie et à la maternelle avant que je n'aille au travail. Vers six heures je les récupère et les amène à la maison. »

« Et quand l'avion d'Harriet et Bud est prévu ? »

« Tard dans l'après midi. Ils prendront un taxi pour rentrer à la maison, » expliqua Mac. "Vous voulez encore de la soupe?"

Harm secoua sa tête. "Non, merci."

Mac se leva et apporta la vaisselle dans la cuisine. « Alors vous devez juste prendre les enfants et les ramener à la maison ? » L'interpella Harm, concoctant déjà un plan. Il se leva prudemment de sa chaise, tenant un Jimmy ensommeillé dans ses bras.

« Oui, ils ont insisté sur le fait de prendre un taxi, » répondit Mac alors qu'elle revenait dans le salon. « Ils ne voulaient pas que je fasse un extra de conduite après le travail. Vous les connaissez et comment ils peuvent être. »

Harm eut un petit rire et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami de Mac pour prendre le sac de Jimmy. « Bien sur. Mais je pense nous donner la solution à notre petit problème de voiture. »

"Qui est?" Voulut savoir Mac et doucement suivit Harm dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit juste à côté de l'endroit où Harm avait allongé Jimmy pour pouvoir le changer.

« On prend le SUV demain matin et on suit votre plan. Après le travail on peut aller récupérer les enfants avant d'aller à mon appartement déterrer le mini-van, » expliqua Harm pendant qu'il changeait le maintenant endormi Jimmy. « Dès que nous avons fini, nous pouvons ramener les enfants et la voiture. Avez-vous définit une heure avec Harriet pour le retour des enfants ? »

Mac secoua sa tête, touchant doucement avec le bout de ses doigts la joue de Jimmy. « Non, mais je lui ai dit que je ramènerais les enfants vers six heures. »

« Alors nous devrons juste leur faire savoir que nous les ramènerons à la maison un peu plus tard que prévu. Ça ne devrait pas être un problème, » conclut Harm et il commença à boutonner sa barboteuse. Quand il eut fini, il embrassa le front de Jimmy avant de le soulever, le berçant dans ses bras.

« Je pourrais dire à Harriet notre plan quand Petit AJ l'appellera. Il voulait essayer cette après midi, juste pour être sur qu'ils rentreraient à la maison dans ce temps. »

« Vous pensez que c'est possible ? » Demanda Harm alors qu'ils traversaient le salon pour faire faire à Jimmy un petit somme.

« Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sure mais j'espère qu'Harriet et Bud en seront plus quand AJ leur parlera. »

« Regardez qui est déjà endormi, » murmura Harm après avoir ouvert la porte de la chambre d'ami, voyant que Petit AJ s'était déjà rapidement endormi dans son lit. Ensuite, il allongea Jimmy dans son berceau et le couvrit avec sa couverture.

« Apparemment il était plus fatigué qu'il le pensait, » dit calmement Mac et elle alla vers Petit AJ. Elle embrassa son front avant d'ajuster sa couverture. « Pour sur il a eut une nuit dure et je pense que toute l'excitation était un peu trop pour lui, » murmura t'elle et ensuite elle quitta la pièce avec Harm. « Soit c'est votre plan pour cet après midi a fait le boulot. Vous voulez du café, Harm ? »

Mac s'arrêta brutalement sur ses pas et se tourna quand Harm ne lui répondit pas, voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas et se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de a porte de la chambre d'ami. « Harm ? » Mac essaya une fois de plus d'avoir son attention, mais encore il ne lui répondit pas, ou ne l'avait il apparemment pas entendu.

Mac doucement revint vers lui, essayant sur lui le langage de son corps. Il semblait être tendu et visiblement perdu profondément dans ses pensées. Au moment où elle se trouva à coté de lui Mac se mit sur la pointe des pieds, regarda par-dessus son épaule et suivit son regard, qui était focalisé à l'endroit où Jimmy dormait.

Elle posa tendrement une main dans le dos de Harm, surprit qu'il ne bouge pas ou ne sursaute. Il ne faisait apparemment pas attention au fait qu'elle se tienne si près de lui. « Harm ? » Murmura Mac juste à côté de son oreille. « Vous allez bien ? »

Harm tourna un peu sa tête ainsi il pouvait la regardait « hein ? »

« Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien. Vous sembliez si loin. »

Harm lui donna un petit sourire et lui prit sa main gauche dans la sienne pour la serrer. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mac. Je vais bien."

"Pourquoi n'irions nous pas nous faire du café et ensuite on pourrait s'asseoir et parler un peu ou peut être regarder un film. Si vous voulez, » suggéra Mac et elle fit un pas en arrière ainsi Harm pouvait fermer la porte.

« Du café et parler semble être une bonne idée, » répliqua Harm avec un sourire.

Elle lui retourna son sourire avec un des siens. « Bien. Donnez moi juste quelques minutes et je serais de retour avec du café. »

Mac commença à aller dans la cuisine, seulement pour être rattrapé par une douce pression d'Harm sur ses bras. « Mac ? »

Mac se tourna et regarda dans les yeux de Harm. "Ouais?"

"Si je vous demandais de me raconter l'histoire du berceau dans lequel dort Jimmy, vous me la direz?" Demanda doucement Harm, finalement laissant sa peur la confronter ce sujet. 'Dieu, j'espère que je n'ai pas fais quelque chose de mal maintenant,' pensa t'il mais le regard qu'il lut dans les yeux de Mac ne montra ni malaise ni gêne.

Mac prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça. « Je promets. Laissez moi nous faire du café et ensuite nous pouvons en parler, ok ? »

Harm lui donna son flyboy grin et acquiesça de la tête. « J'aimerais, » dit il et doucement embrassa son front. « J'aimerais vraiment. »


	16. Chapter 16

_**Part 16**_

**2:03 PM **

Mac sortit de sa cuisine, tenant deux mugs de café fumant dans ses mains et vit que Harm zappait à la télé. Il cherchait visiblement les dernières infos sur la situation climatique vers Washington DC.

Au moment où Harm la vit sortant de la cuisine il éteignit la télé et prit un des mugs des mains de Mac. « Merci, » dit-il et il prit un grande gorgée. « Hmm, vous avez appris comment faire du café de calmar. »

"Juste pour vous, Harm," répondit Mac et elle lui sourit. « et les prévisions ?" Voulut savoir Mac, désignant de la tête la télé maintenant éteinte. Elle s'assit sur le canapé juste à côté de Harm et elle mit ses jambes l'une sur l'autre.

« Le présentateur a dit que les chances pour qu'il y ait plus de neige sont mince et qu'ils espèrent que Dulles va rouvrir lundi matin au plus tard. »

« Bien. Ça veut dire que Harriet et Bud rentreront à Washington comme prévu, » conclu doucement Mac et elle prit une gorgée de son café.

Harm leva ses sourcils et regarda Mac étonné. « Quoi ? Vous êtes déjà fatigué de baby-sitter les garçons, Marine ? » Minauda Harm, essayant de cacher son sourire coquin derrière son mug. Il profitait de la taquiner un peu. « Je pensais que les Marin's étaient plus coriace que ça. »

Mac tapa légèrement son bras et secoua sa tête. « Ils sont plus coriace que ça et non, je ne suis pas déjà fatigué de ça. J'aime beaucoup ce week-end, merci. »

Harm lui donna un de ses flyboy grins qu'elle aimait tant et prit sa main droite dans la sienne et lui donna une légère pression. « Moi aussi, Mac. Moi aussi. » Il fronça ses sourcils pendant une seconde et ensuite sourit. « Peut-être que nous devrions faire ça plus souvent. »

Mac aimait sa suggestion et lui donna un de ses sourires. « J'aime l'idée. De cette manière Harriet et Bud peuvent avoir plus de temps pour eux avant que les jumeaux n'arrivent. »

Harm acquiesça de la tête. « Ouais, et ça nous donne aussi une chance de s'entraîner un peu plus avant…, » Harm poursuivit ses pensées mais soudain s'arrêta, perdant le sourire sur son visage et la lueur dans ses yeux dans le processus. Il regarda ensuite Mac désolé. « Je suis désolé, Mac. Je ne devrait pas dire ça," commença-t-il mais fut arrêté par ses doux doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Non Harm, » dit tendrement Mac et elle regarda profondément dans ses yeux, voyait qu'il se blâmait pour ce qu'il venait de dire. « Il n'y a aucune raison de s'excuser et peut-être que c'est le moment pour nous de vraiment parler de tout ça. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez sous pression ou quelque chose d'autre. »

Elle acquiesça de la tête et posa son mug sur la table basse. Ensuite elle réajusta sa position sur le divan ainsi elle pouvait mieux le regarder. « Je suis sûre, Harm. Ne pas en parler ou simplement le fuir en courant ne rend pas la situation meilleure ou ne la supprime, » expliqua gentiment Mac, prit une profonde inspiration et continua à s'expliquer dans un murmure. « Je l'ai essayé tellement de fois et je dois accepter que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je suis fatigué de m'enfuir. »

Maintenant ce fut Harm qui mit son mug sur la table basse. Ensuite il prit les deux mains de Mac dans la sienne et lui donna encore une autre douce pression. « Alors tous les deux nous devrions arrêter de faire ça et commencer à faire quelques pas en avant et dans la bonne direction. »

« Ça ne sera peut-être pas facile, Harm, » interrompit calmement Mac et continua à regarder profondément dans les yeux de Harm, essayant d'absorber toute la solidité qu'elle pouvait y lire et la convertit en sa propre solidité.

« Non, peut être pas, » admit Harm avec honnêteté. « Mais s'enfuir est-ce facile, Mac ? »

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas facile. En faites ça devient de plus en plus dur à chaque fois que j'essaie, » confit doucement Mac et lui donna un petit sourire.

Harm acquiesça de la tête en signe de compréhension. »Venez, » dit-il doucement et il réajusta sa position sur le divan. Il étendit sa jambe gauche sur le divan avant de tendrement tirer Mac entre ses jambes, ainsi elle pouvait s'allonger maintenant son dos contre sa poitrine. Ensuite il embrassa le haut de sa tête et la serra tendrement. « Là, ça va mieux, » murmura-t-il et cette fois il embrasa son oreille droite. « Et maintenant faisons un marché. »

Mac se blottit plus profondément dans les bras de Harm, profitant de la chaleur venant de son corps solide. Ensuite il tourna légèrement sa tête ainsi elle pouvait le regardait et fut saluait par un sourire chaleureux. « Quelle sorte de marché ? »

« A partir de ce moment, nous n'allons pas ignorer ce genre de problème s'il y en a un. Pas si c'est entre nous, ou si l'un de nous a un problème. Ainsi, nous n'allons plus jamais les fuir. Et en fait si l'un de nous oublie ce pacte et commence à fuir, l'autre a la permission d'user un lasso pour prendre et capturer le fuyard. Ça marche ? »

Mac éclata de rire et jeta ses mains sur sa bouche, essayant de se calmer. « Petit plaisantin, » répondit-t-elle entre ses rires.

« Hey, je suis sérieux là, » dit Harm mais il ne put non plus retenir ses rires. L'image de lui capturant Mac avec un lasso ou the ou inversement en fait avait quelque chose de farfelu. Au moins dans sa propre façon de l'imaginer.

Mac essaya de reprendre le contrôle. "Je sais, et je suis désolé," dit-elle, ensuite elle redevint sérieux et finalement acquiesça de la tête. « Ça semble être un bon marché pour moi. »

« Bien. Maintenant que c'est établi, pourquoi n'essayerions-nous pas de faire avec ce nouveau marché ? »

Mac immédiatement sut ce dont Harm voulait parler. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était prête à partager l'histoire avec lui. « Le berceau ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, prit ses mains croisées dans les siennes et commença à caresser la paume de ses mains.

« Ouais, j'aimerais en savoir plus. Je pensais que c'était le berceau de Jimmy mais AJ m'a dit que vous l'aviez acheté en faite pour vos propres enfants et que Jimmy s'en servait juste. »

« Pas seulement Jimmy, » dit calmement Mac et elle continua à caresser les mains de Harm.

Harm fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la signification derrière le commentaire de Mac. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Mac prit une autre profonde inspiration et ensuite une fois de plus tourna un peu sa tête ainsi elle pouvait regarder droit dans les yeux de Harm. « Jimmy n'est pas le seul enfant qui a dormi dans ce berceau, Harm. Il y a des années, Petit AJ dormait dedans aussi quand il passait la nuit ici. »

Mac pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages dans la tête de Harm tourner à cet instant, essayant de travailler avec l'information qu'il venait juste d'avoir et de comprendre le sens derrière ses mots.

« Quand avez-vous acheté le berceau, Mac ? » Demanda Harm avec étonnement. « Je n'ai jamais vu le berceau avant, et AJ m'a dit que vous aviez parlé avec Harriet à ce sujet pendant que vous deux prépariez Jimmy pour le lit. »

« Le jour de la naissance de Petit AJ, » Mac murmura la bonne réponse.

Elle put immédiatement entendre et sentir la réaction de Harm par la respiration tranchante qu'il prit et par le fait qu'il intensifia sa prise.

Il ne dit rien et Mac le prit comme un indice pour continuer son histoire. « Après avoir rendu visite à Harriet et au bébé à l'hôpital, j'étais sur le chemin de la maison quand je suis passée par un magasin pour bébé. Je pensais que je pouvais entrer et essayer de trouver un cadeau pour mon filleul. J'étais étonné de toutes les petites choses mignonnes qu'on peut acheter pour habiller les bébés, ou tous les jouets qu'on peut leur prendre. J'ai passé un moment dans le magasin et finalement j'ai trouvé une couverture pour AJ. J'étais sur le chemin pour sortir quand en quelque sorte j'ai atterri dans la partie mobilier et j'ai vu le berceau. »

Elle arrêta son histoire pour prendre une autre profonde inspiration et Harm prit l'opportunité pour embrasser sa joue mais il ne dit toujours rien.

Mac eut un petit rire et secoua sa tête d'étonnement de sa propre réaction. « Je me tenais là, le regardant simplement avec respect quand une des vendeuses est venue moi et m'a demandé si elle pouvait m'aider et si je cherchais quelque chose pour mon enfant. »

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? » Demanda doucement Harm, se sentant légèrement prit par l'histoire que Mac lui racontait.

Mac haussa ses épaules et lui sourit ensuite. « Au moment où elle a dit 'mon enfant' tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était le marché que nous avions fait plus tôt. En y repensant, j'étais si sûre que j'aurais un enfant un jour. Ça pouvait être dans cinq ans ou même plus tôt. Ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance pour moi, alors j'ai dit à la vendeuse que je voulais en effet un berceau pour mon enfant. »

Elle secoua une fois de plus sa tête et commença à rire. « Je n'avais vraiment pas idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite mais j'ai fini par prendre le berceau, et en plus, j'ai dû amener cette chose à mon appartement avec ma nouvelle 'vette. Je peux dire ouais, c'était pas mal comme expérience.

Harm rit et secoua ses mains. « Vous avez bon goût, ça c'est sur. J'aime le berceau. Il est vraiment beau. »

Mac soupira juste et ne dit rien.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harm, essayant de découvrir ce que son soupir voulait dire.

Mac sortit de l'étreinte de Harm et s'assit à nouveau. Elle entremêla ses mains pendant que son regard était focalisé sur elles. « Peut-être que le diction est juste, » lui dit elle dans un murmure sans lever le regard.

Harm pouvait entendre clairement la tristesse dans sa voix et glissa rapidement son doigt sous son menton pour lui faire lever sa tête ainsi il pouvait regarder dans ses yeux. « Quel dicton ? »

« Que vous ne devriez jamais acheter quelque chose pour un bébé avant…, » commença à expliquer Mac mais elle fut immédiatement interrompue par un doigt de Harm sur ses lèvres.

« Non, Mac. Ce n'est pas vrai et en plus, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle les choses se sont passées de cette manière, » lui dit Harm avec une voix forte. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'acheter le berceau n'avait rien à voir avec ses problèmes pour tomber enceinte. « Le dicton est simplement une superstition. Et je sais que vous ne croyez pas en quelque chose comme ça. Alors ne commencez pas maintenant, ok ? »

« J'essaie, » murmura Mac et elle regarda ses mains enlacées. « Mais au moins ça me donnerait une raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas… »

Harm l'interrompit une fois de plus. « Alors essayez plus fort, Mac. Il pourrait y avoir beaucoup de raisons pour laquelle les choses sont comme elles sont. Mince, qui sait, peut-être qu'en nous mettant au contact de la radiation en Afghanistan est la raison, » lui dit gentiment Harm, voulant lui faire croire que ce n'était pas sa faute. « Le truc est que nous ne pouvons pas toujours avoir le contrôle sur les choses qui se passe autour de nous. Certaines d'entres elles arrivent sans raison. Mais, s'il vous plaît, croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'acheter ce magnifique berceau n'en est pas la raison. »

Mac le regarda et ne put retenir la larme solitaire qui roula le long de sa joue. Harm une fois de plus l'effaça avec son pouce. « Je veux vraiment vous croire, Harm. »

« Faites le, Mac. Et si vous ne pouvez pas croire mes mots, je crois que je devrais vous montrer les résultats des tests que j'ai reçu du médecin, » dit Harm avec un sourire, sachant qu'il gagnerait avec cet argument.

« Quel test ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Le test sur mes nageurs. »

Mac leva ses sourcils et les fronça. « Vos nageurs ? »

« Ouep, mes nageurs. Si le dicton est vrai et qu'acheter des choses pour un bébé qu'on n'a pas encore porte malheur quand il s'agit de grossesse, alors ça veut dire que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le test que j'ai me dit autre chose et mes nageur vont juste bien, merci, » expliqua Harm et il minauda.

« Vous avez fait un test sur vos nageurs ? » Demanda Mac perplexe et pointa une certaine partie du corps de Harm avec son index.

Il acquiesça seulement de la tête et lui donna un autre sourire. « Ouais, je l'ai fait. »

« Quand ? »

Cette fois ce fut Harm qui haussa ses épaules. « Il y a quelques mois, » lui dit-il vaguement, et Mac put entendre qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose.

« Un peu avant la soirée d'au revoir de l'Amiral ? » Demanda Mac, essayant d'avoir toutes les pièces de leur puzzle.

Harm acquiesça de la tête. « Oui. Je…Je voulais juste être sûr…vous savez…être sûr que tout allait bien avant que je fasse le pas final. »

« Oh, Harm, » répondit Mac et elle se jeta dans ses bras, lui donnant une forte étreinte. « C'est si beau. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre que le dicton marche pour les hommes aussi, vous savez, » lui dit Mac et soudain elle s'éloigna de lui. « Wow, » cria-t-elle et elle sortit de son emprise.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » Demanda Harm, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Mac.

Elle le fixa avec les yeux grands ouverts, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. « Vous m'avez dit que si le dicton était vrai ça veut dire que vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants mais que le test vous a dit que vous le pouvez. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. » A cet instant Harm sut ce sur quoi était la réaction de Mac et son visage rougit légèrement.

« Vous avez acheté quelque chose pour votre enfant ? » Demanda Mac dans un murmure et eut un acquiescement de la tête de Harm en guise de réponse. « Quoi ? Quand ? »

"Il y a quelques mois. Je prenais quelques cadeaux pour nos filleuls et j'ai vu ce petit ensemble mignon pour une fille. » Harm hausse ses épaules et sourit à Mac. « J'ai vu notre petite fille dedans et je l'ai acheté. »

Ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir et ils commencèrent à rire ensemble, essayant de rester aussi calme que possible ainsi ils ne réveilleraient pas les garçons.

« Mince, nous sommes une sacré paire, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Mac et elle continua à rire.

« Une parfaite paire, » soumit Harm.

« Totalement folle, » suggéra Mac.

« Une paire amoureuse ? » Proposa Harm cette fois avec une question et il espéra qu'il avait encore fait un autre pas dans la bonne direction. Il berça doucement la tête de Mac dans ses mains, attendant d'une manière tendue sa réponse.

Mac doucement s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes. Elle lui donna un court mais doux baiser avant de reculer aussi loin que nécessaire pour être capable de le regarder dans les yeux. « Une parfaite et totalement, follement amoureuse, » répliqua Mac et elle retourna le sourire de Harm.

Une fois de plus leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un autre baiser. Cependant, cette fois leur baiser était beaucoup plus passionné et demandeur.

« Beurk ! »

Harm et Mac se séparèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre, par surprise et regardèrent leur intrus. Harm, à ce moment là, dut grogner alors que Mac se laissait tomber en arrière sur le canapé. Elle prit un des coussins dans ses mains ainsi elle pouvait couvrir sa tête et par-dessus tout son rire avec ça.

« S'embrasser comme ça c'est beurk, » expliqua AJ comme un état de fait. Il regarda ensuite Harm. « On peut sortir maintenant et jouer dans la neige, Oncle Harm ? » Voulut savoir Petit AJ, portant déjà sa combinaison.

Harm put entendre à travers le baby phone son plus jeune filleul et sut que Jimmy était aussi réveillé. « Bien sur, AJ. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas mettre tes chaussures et ensuite nous sortirons. Ok ? »

« Ok, » répondit AJ avec satisfaction et alla rapidement dans la chambre d'ami.

Les yeux de Harm suivirent son filleul et dès qu'AJ disparut derrière le seuil, il laissa son regard errer sur la femme à ses côtés qui riait toujours. Il se mit prudemment sur elle et retira doucement le coussin du visage de Mac, seulement pour être accueilli par un visage magnifique souriant. « Pour sur ce gars a le timing de Bud, » lui dit il avec ennui avant de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes pour un autre baiser amoureux.

« On ferait mieux de se préparer avant qu'il ne nous attrape une fois de plus faisant cette chose beurk, » dit Mac avec un petit rire avant de casser leur dernier baiser.

Harm soupira et se leva du canapé avant de tendre sa main à Mac ainsi il pouvait l'aider à se lever. « Ouais, on ferait mieux. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas préparer Jimmy pendant que je mets les mugs dans la cuisine ? »

« Ça semble bien. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas encore fini, Marine. »

Mac sourit et le regarda avec un haussement de sourcils. « On ferait mieux de ne pas avoir fini, Matelot. Autrement vous aurez une marine en colère sur vos mignonnes petites six heures, » dit elle avec un rire tout bas et commença à aller vers la chambre d'ami.

La main d'Harm attrapa immédiatement son bras avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée et la tira à nouveau à lui. Il toucha tendrement sa joue avec le bout de ses doigts et finalement dit les mots qu'il voulait lui dire depuis si longtemps. « Je t'aime, Mac. »

Mac prit une profonde inspiration et ferma ses yeux. Elle capture la main d'Harrm, qui caressait toujours sa joue, et lui embrassa la paume. Ensuite elle regarda Harm et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un doux baiser. « Je t'aime aussi, Harm, » dit-elle et comme lui elle était capable de finalement lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis si longtemps.

« Je suis prêt, » cria Petit AJ derrière et regarda impatiemment son parrain et marraine.

« On arrive, » dirent-ils ensemble et rapidement ils partirent accomplir leurs tâches.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Partie 17**_

**3:17 PM**

Petit AJ descendit en sprintant dans le couloir de l'immeuble de Mac pour ouvrir la porte lourde qui menait au parking et finalement à la neige qu'il désirait avidement. « Ouais, » cria t'il avec excitation, jetant ses bras dans l'air et en courant.

« AJ, doucement et soit prudent, » l'interpella Mac. « Ça peut être glissant là bas. »

« Ouais, » cria fortement Jimmy et il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le portait après son grand frère. Sa route cependant fut cassée quand la lourde porte se ferma lourdement. Jimmy s'arrêta devant elle et essaya d'atteindre la poignée mais échoua à cause de sa tailla. Il tourna son regard vers son parrain et sa marraine et pointa avec son doigt la porte. « 'hors, » dit il avant de se retourner vers la porte et tapa avec ses petits poings dessus. Une fois de plus il essaya d'atteindre la poignée en sautant.

Harm et Mac rirent tout bas de son impatience et ils se dirigèrent vers lui. Tout ce qu'ils purent faire était de secouer leur tête avec incrédulité de l'énergie et de l'enthousiasme qu'avaient ces deux petits garçons. « On arrive, on arrive, » dit Harm à Jimmy alors qu'il le prenait.

« Après vous, Milady, » dit Harm et fit la révérence à Mac en tenant comme il le faut la porte devant elle, essayant de garder un Jimmy se tortillant dans son autre bras.

« Merci, Milord, » répliqua Mac avec un sourire et fit un pas dehors sur le parking, juste pour être confrontée à l'air froid de l'hiver. Ses mains allèrent immédiatement à aux bords de son blouson, les tenant sûrement ensemble. « Il faisait déjà froid hier ? » Demanda t'elle à Harm avec étonnement.

Il se tenait juste à côté d'elle et put juste secouer sa tête. Chaque fois qu'ils expiraient dans l'air froid, ils créaient des nuages brumeux. Après avoir mis Jimmy sur ses pieds, Harm souffla sur ses mains avant de prendre ses gants en cuir dans son blouson. « Non pas que je puisse m'en souvenir. »

Harm prit son écharpe et commença à la mettre gentiment autour de la gorge de Mac. « Voilà, je pense que vous pouvez plus vous en servir que moi. »

Les mains de Mac arrêtèrent immédiatement son geste alors qu'elle regardait dans ses yeux. « Non, Harm. Vous devriez la garder ou vous allez prendre froid aussi. Je porte un pull-over avec un col roulé mais pas vous. Vous en avez plus besoin que moi, ou je peux retourner à mon appartement et en prendre une des miennes, » lui dit elle doucement mais eut seulement un signe de sa tête en guise de réponse.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Mac. Dès que je commence à travailler, j'ai chaud, » répliqua t'il doucement et lui donna un sourire aimable. « Et maintenant prenez soin de mon écharpe, Marine, pendant que je déterre ma voiture. » Sur ce, Harm se tourna et traversa le parking pour rejoindre sa voiture.

« Je le ferais, » murmure Mac et elle mit son écharpe encore plus près de son visage. Elle ferma ses yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, soupirant de plaisir quand elle put sentir l'unique parfum qu'elle aimait autant que son propriétaire. « Croyez moi, je le ferais. »

« Allez viens, Tante Mac, » cria soudainement Petit AJ à quelques mètres d'elle et la ramena au présent. « Joue avec nous. »

Mac ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux et du rire quand elle vit ses filleuls riant allongés sur un des amas de neige en jetant de la neige dans l'air juste pour en être couvert. Elle du rire encore plus quand elle vit Harm juste au milieu de leur nouveau terrain de jeu. En secouant sa tête Mac alla vers le tas de neige et fut salué par trois paires d'yeux brillants et le son de rire joyeux.

« Hey, Mac, » Harm la salua avec un des ses flyboy grins et rit tout bas. « Voulez vous jouer avec nous, les garçons ? »

« Vous les garçons, vous vous amusez je vois, » dit Mac avec un haussement de sourcils et leur sourit. « C'est une bonne chose que vous portez votre combinaison pour la neige les mecs. Et bien, au moins ceux qui s'appellent Robert l'ont, » ajouta t'elle en regardant ses filleuls. Ensuite elle tourna son regard à un visiblement très heureux Harm. « Maintenant vous, Monsieur, ne portez pas une telle combinaison. J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas être malade. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, maman, » répliqua Harm, son sourire devint encore plus large si cela était possible. « Si je tombe malade, j'espère qu'un certain marine prendra soin de moi et me donnera quelques TLC. »

« Vraiment ? D'une façon ou d'une autre je doute que le Général ait du temps pour un job à temps plein, » lui fit remarquer Mac en plaisantant alors qu'elle croissait ses bras devant sa poitrine.

Harm mit ses mains sur son cœur et lui donna un regard blessé. « Vous me blessez, Mac. Comment pouvez-vous penser et me dire que le Général n'aura pas de temps pour prendre soin de moi ? Je dois vous faire savoir que nous sommes potes. »

« Tante Mac, tu es un marine. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas soin d'Oncle Harm ? » Voulut savoir Petit AJ et il regarda avec étonnement sa marraine.

« Ouais, Mac. Pourquoi ne prenez vous pas soin de moi si je tombe malade ? » Harm répéta la question de son filleul et lui donna un regard du genre 'Et tu réponds quoi maintenant'

Mac tendit sa main à Harm ainsi elle pouvait l'aider à sortir du tas de neige. « Espérons que ça n'arrive pas pour commencer, Ok ? Je sais comment vous êtes quand vous êtes malade, Harm. »

Harm prit la main de Mac, mais pour l'instant resta là où il était. « Comment suis-je, Mac ? »

La première erreur de Mac fut de regarder Petit AJ et Jimmy pendant qu'ils se levaient du tas de neige pour en trouver un autre sur lequel ils sautèrent. Sa seconde erreur fut de donner à son partenaire une réponse alors que son esprit n'était pas sur lui à cent pour cent. « Vous êtes un calmar excentrique quand vous êtes malade, » lui dit elle et immédiatement eut sa réponse.

L'expression faciale de Harm changea et un regard et un sourire diaboliques prirent place sur son visage avant de tirer dans un rapide mouvement le bras tendu de Mac.

« Haarrmm ! » Cria Mac par surprise et elle tomba sur Harm. Elle fut capable de rattraper sa chute et finit nez à nez avec lui. « Vous ! Comment osez vous, » siffla Mac, essayant de paraître énervée mais échoua terriblement quand elle ne put plus retenir son propre sourire.

Harm eut un petit rire et prit son visage dans ses mains. « C'est ce qui arrive quand un marin's défie la Navy alors que le dit marin's n'est pas sur ses gardes, » répondit-il avec un sourire de petit garçon. Il tira ensuite son visage encore plus près du sien et finalement il put embrasser ses lèvres avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Petit AJ était clairement engagé à jouer dans la neige ainsi son oncle et sa tante eurent seulement besoin de mettre fin à leur baiser quand ils eurent besoin de prendre de l'air et non pas parce qu'il leur disait que c'était « beurk » de s'embrasser comme ils le faisaient.

« Vous êtes un calmar sournois, vous savez ça ? » Mac donna à sa poitrine une gentille tape.

Harm regarda Mac avec des yeux de chiot. « Vous prendriez soin de moi, si je tomber malade, hein ? »

Mac sortit des bras de Harm et une fois de plus lui offrit sa main, l'aidant finalement à se lever du tas de neige. « Je vous promets le meilleur TLC que vous avez jamais eu de votre vie, Harm, » lui répondit-elle avec séduction et un doux sourire.

« Ouais ? »

« Oh oui, » promit Mac avant de lui donner un petit coup en direction de sa voiture. « Mais comme j'ai dit, espérons que ça n'arrive pas, ok ? Et maintenant vous feriez mieux de déterrer votre voiture. Et plus vite vous retirez vos vêtements humides, ce qui sera le mieux. »

Les yeux de Harm s'illuminèrent et une fois de plus il lui montra son meilleur flyboy grin. Il fit un pas en avant pour mettre sa bouche près de son oreille. « Hmm, vous voulez me faire retirer mes vêtements. J'aime déjà votre version du TLC, Sarah, » ronronna t'il dans son oreille avant que sa langue ne sorte pour tracer les courbes de son oreille.

Mac put seulement rire mais soudain elle dut gémir quand il prit le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche pour le mordre. Une fois de plus elle l'éloigna d'elle et éclaircit sa gorge. « Harm, » grogna t'elle d'une voix rauque et elle pointa avec son index la voiture toujours couverte à quelques mètres d'eux. « Votre voiture….Maintenant…la déterrer….juste la déterrer. » Sans attendre une réponse elle se tourna et rejoignit AJ et Jimmy pour construire un bonhomme de neige.

Harm rit juste tout bas et la suivit avec ses yeux, sachant qu'il l'avait attrapé involontairement avec le geste qu'il venait de faire. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire une phrase entière le rendait clair pour lui. Ça sentait si bon pour lui. Etre finalement capable de flirter avec elle de cette façon, pour savoir qu'ils avaient atteint le point où ils lisaient au même moment à la même page de leur livre appelé 'Nous'.

Cependant, Harm devait aussi admettre au fond de lui que son geste l'avait aussi surpris, s'étonnant que ça ne fût pas facile avant. 'Est-ce vraiment un problème ?' Se demanda Harm et il put immédiatement se donner la réponse. 'Non, pas du tout. La seule chose qui importait est ici et maintenant, et l'accomplissement de ce rêve. Notre rêve.' Avec ça il se tourna et se dirigea vers la voiture enterrée, espérant qu'il soit capable de la déterrer dès que possible ainsi il pourrait aider pour le bonhomme de neige.

Mac prit une autre inspiration. 'Ressaisis-toi, MacKenzie,' se dit elle, encore surprise des actions de Harm.

Plus tôt, elle pensait en faites à l'aider avec la voiture, mais maintenant elle sut que c'était le mieux pour eux deux de le laisser faire ça tout seul et rester loin l'un de l'autre. Autrement, ils ne finiraient jamais ce travail.

'Je me sens comme une adolescente amoureuse, qui ne peut pas attendre pour se peloter sur le canapé avec son prince.' Mac dut rire de ses propres pensées. « Mince, tu l'as vraiment dans la peau, Marine » murmura à voix haute Mac et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder une fois de plus l'objet de ses pensées. « Vraiment mauvaise. »


	18. Chapter 18

_**Partie 18**_

**Appartement de Mac**

**Parking**

**3:34 PM **

Harm siffla, se sentant heureux que la tâche de déterrer sa voiture soit beaucoup plus facile que ce qu'il avait craint juste quelques heures avant, grâce au fait qu'elle ne soit recouverte seulement d'une fine couche de neige. Même le fait que le manteau soit un peu glacé ne pouvait pas casser son bonheur. Sans ce problème il aurait fini il y a près de cinq minutes et aurait pu déjà rejoindre Mac et les garçons pour construire le bonhomme de neige, mais il savait déjà que ça aurait pu être pire. Il n'y avait simplement aucune raison pour lui de se plaindre ou de déplorer ça.

Il tourna une fois de plus sa tête pour regarder les garçons riant et rigolant, voyant qu'ils ne travaillaient pas encore sur le bonhomme de neige, mais plutôt qu'ils était pris en chasse par une Sarah Mackenzie apparemment très joyeuse et encore même plus qu'heureuse. Harm rit tout haut quand il vit qu'elle se faisait frapper par une boule de neige que Petit AJ lui avait jeté et ensuite il retourna à sa voiture ainsi il pourrait bientôt prendre part à leur jeu.

Harm était justement en train de libérer son pare-brise du manteau de neige quand soudain quelque chose de froid et d'humide frappa sa nuque. « Aarrgh, » cria t'il juste quand un autre objet volant le frappa exactement au même endroit.

« Bon tir, Tante Mac, » dit Petit AJ entre des rires, et il prit un peu plus de neige dans ses propres mains pour construire une autre boule de neige qu'il pourrait jeter sur sa marraine.

« Marine, avez-vous à l'instant jeté sur moi une boule de neige ? » cria Harm à travers le parking et doucement il commença à s'approcher d'elle.

« Non, non, » répondit Mac avec calme pendant qu'elle faisait une autre boule de neige humide et pelucheuse dans ses mains vêtues de gants, sachant que ça ne pourrait pas le toucher. « En faites j'ai jeté deux boules de neiges sur vous, Harm, » expliqua t'elle avec un sourire supérieur et ensuite elle jeta l'autre sur lui, cette fois le frappant juste sur le visage.

« Elle tire, elle marque, » cria t'elle triomphalement, soulignant son triomphe avec une petite danse.

« Oh, vous voulez la manière forte, Marine ? » Demanda Harm, retirant la neige de son visage avant de doucement se courber.

Mac garda son regard-d'aigle sur lui, répondant à ses mouvement par les siens. Elle fit un pas en avant, essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux.

« Oh, Oh, Tante Mac, » murmura Petit AJ à sa droite. « Je crois qu'Oncle Harm prévoit une attaque, » lui fit il savoir et commença à aller hors de portée de tir de son parrain.

« Uh, Oh, » Jimmy répéta les mots de son aîné et rit. Il semblait savoir ce que son oncle avait planifié, et juste comme AJ, il commença à sortir du chemin de son parrain.

La première boule de neige de Harm était inoffensive et passa rapidement près du visage de Mac. Elle rit juste de son coup manqué et se courba pour prendre de la neige pour une autre boule de neige. Cependant, Mac était trop lente et le moment où elle se remit droite, Harm se tenait déjà trop près d'elle. Il avait un sourire machiavélique et satisfait sur son visage et une boule de neige faite dans sa main droite. « Rien que vous n'aimeriez me dire, Miss MacKenzie ? »

Mac garda ses yeux sur la boule de neige qu'il avait dans sa main. Elle secoua sa tête et se retourna, essayant de s'éloigner de lui avec un cri aigu.

Harm rit juste tout bas du geste de Mac et ensuite jeta la boule de neige sur elle, frappant son dos. « Vous avez eu votre chance, MacKenzie. Maintenant vous allez devoir souffrir, » cria t'il et ensuite commença à lui courir après.

« Yeah, Oncle Harm, tu vas l'attraper, » acclama Petit AJ à droite et son petit frère le compléta avec un claquement de mains.

Ils s'amusaient énormément de voir leur parrain et leur marraine se chasser l'un l'autre.

« Traitre, » Cria Mac à Petit AJ entre ses rires. Elle pouvait clairement entendre que Harm était déjà trop près d'elle, ainsi elle ne pouvait pas se baisser pour prendre plus de neiges pour une autre boule de neige. Elle continua juste à rire et essaya d'être hors de portée.

Soudain elle s'arrêta d'un coup, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune façon qu'elle puisse se cacher de lui. Avec un rire elle se tourna, voyant qu'Harm l'avait déjà rattrapé. Ses yeux brillants lui dirent qu'il avait quelque chose en tête et ensuite il y avait son bras droit, caché derrière son dos. Apparemment il était prêt pour leur bataille.

« Vous vous rendez ? » Demanda Harm en levant les sourcils, en paraissant hors d'haleine.

« Un marine se rendre à la NAVY ? Jamais, » lui fit savoir Mac, paraissant encore plus hors d'haleine que lui.

« Vous l'aurez voulu, MacKenzie. Vous l'aurez voulu, » dit Harm et il lui donna un de ses flyboy grins avant de lui faire perdre ses moyens avec un autre de ses mouvements rapides. Rapidement il s'approcha et attrapa une Mac surprise et riant, juste pour la mettre sur son épaule.

Maintenant il était pour Mac que le bras qu'il avait caché derrière son dos était une ruse qu'il avait établi et elle était tombée dedans. « Harm, que faites vous ? » lui demanda t'elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire.

« La vengeance c'est l'enfer, Marine. Ne jamais défier la NAVY. Je pensais vous l'avoir appris il y a un moment, » dit Harm et il scruta le parking, essayant de trouver l'endroit parfait pour son dernier mouvement. Ensuite il le trouva finalement. « Ah ha, le voilà, » marmonna t'il plus pour lui que pour Mac et commença à marcher vers le lieu qu'il avait trouvé.

« Harm ? »

« Rester tranquille, Marine, la Navy est en mission là, » commanda t'il et soudain s'arrêta. « Profitez en, MacKenzie. »

« Profitez de qu…, » commença à demander Mac mais ne put finir la question quand Harm la jeta soudain juste sur un immense tas de neige ainsi elle atterrit sur le dos.

Avant que Mac ne fut capable de faire un mouvement, Harm était déjà sur elle, assis sur elle au niveau de ses hanches avec un large sourire sur son visage. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Au même moment il approcha sa tête encore plus près de la sienne ainsi ils étaient capable de sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur son visage.

Harm était juste en chemin de franchir la distance finale entre leurs lèvres ainsi il pouvait lui donner un baiser, quand Mac tourna brusquement son visage, comme si elle voulait éviter son baiser.

Il fut surpris par son geste et même légèrement blessé quand soudain il vit un lent sourire sur le visage de Mac. « Harm, si j'étais vous, je vous laisserais partir. »

Harm leva juste ses sourcils. « Maintenant pourquoi le devrais je ? »

« Et bien, il y a deux petits garçons se tenant juste derrière vous et ils ont une certain quantité de neige dans leurs mains, attendant d'éxécuter leur geste. »

Harm rit et secoua sa tête. « Ouais vraiment, Marine. Vous voulez me dire en ce moment que le garçon que vous avez appelé traître il y a juste quelques secondes est actuellement juste derrière moi, attendant pour m'attaquer ? Jamais ! Je ne tomberais pas dans votre piège, MacKenzie. »

Mac haussa ses épaules autant qu'elle puisse le faire dans sa postion et bougea son regard ainsi elle pouvait regarder directement dans les yeux brilliants d'Harm. « Si vous ne me croyez pas, Harm, c'est votre problème. Mais soyez conscient, vous ne devriez jamais sous estimé un Roberts. De plus, vous ne devait jamais sous estimé ces deux là, pas vrai AJ ? »

« Ouep ! Tu as raison, » répondit immédiatement Petit AJ à sa marraine derrière Harm et surpris ainsi son parrain.

Harm lâcha sa prise sur les mains de Mac et se tourna juste pour être face à face avec deux garçons souriants. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, AJ et Jimmy jetèrent la neige qu'ils tenaient dans leur main sur lui, lui couvrant sa tête et son visage avec ça. Ensuite ils sautèrent de joie en tapant leurs mains d'excitation.

« Mince, » se marmonna Harm et soudain il fut renversait par une marine souriant, qui copia son mouvement de tout à l'heure et tint ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

«Et enfin et surtout, Harm. Ne jamais JAMAIS sous estimé un Marin's, » ajouta Mac avec un sourire supérieur avant de le surprendre avec son geste suivant. Un regard rapide derrière elle dit à Mac que les garons étaient parti jouer quelque part ailleurs et immédiatement elle retourna son regard à l'homme sous elle et doucement commença à humidifier ses lèvres. « Et maintenant cette Marin's va récolter ce qui lui appartient. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » murmura Harm, n'étant pas sure de ce dont elle parler.

Mac approcha plus près sa tête de la sienne et une fois de plus lécha ses lèvres. « Vous vouliez m'embrasser plus tôt, n'est ce pas ? Avant que je ne vous dise que les garçons se tenaient derrière vous. »

Harm acquiesça juste de la tête en guise de réponse.

« Et vous pensiez que j'essayais d'éviter votre baiser, n'est ce pas ? J'ai pu voir la lueur de souffrance dans vos yeux. J'ai raison, n'est ce pas ? »

"Ouais, pendant un moment j'ai pensais que vous ne vouliez pas que je vous embrasse," admit calmement Harm.

Mac approcha encore plus son visage de celui d'Harm ainsi ses lèvres touchaient presque les siennes, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens. « Ne pensez jamais que je ne veux pas que vous m'embrassiez, Harm. L'enfer gèlera avant que ça n'arrive. Ok ? » Une fois ces mots dits, ses lèvres effleurèrent les seines.

« Ok. »

« Bien, et maintenant j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup récolter ce baiser. C'est ok avec vous ? »

Harm lui donna son flyboy grin qu'elle aimait tant et il acquiesça de la tête. « Très ok, » répondit il doucement.

Il avait à peine finit sa réponse quand les lèvres de Mac descendit pour échouer sur les siennes pour lui donner un long baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse.

« Wow, » dit Harm dans un murmure dès que leur baiser se finit.

« Ouais. Wow en effet, » fut d'accord Mac et doucement elle se leva de lui avant de l'aider à se lever. "Venez, je parie que vous devez être déjà gêlé là."

« Nan, vous avez une très jolie manière de me réchauffer, Sarah. »

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre et sans laisser échapper la main de l'autre ils allèrent vers AJ et Jimmy, qui déjà essayer de faire la première partie de leur bonhomme de neige. « Oncle Harm ! Tante Mac ! Venez, vous devez nous aider à construire le plus grand bonhomme de neige au monde, » leur cria AJ et il continua à faire rouler une petite boule de neige devant lui, espérant prendre beaucoup de neige ainsi ça ferait une immense boule de neige à la fin.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, matelot ? Vous voulez construire un M. Homme de neige ? »

« Pouvons-nous construire aussi une Madame. Homme de neige auss ? »Demanda Harm avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. « De cette façon M. Homme de neige ne devra pas être tout seul chaque jour et nuit. »

Mac scruta le parking et haussa des épaules. « Il y a, pour sur, assez de neige ici. »

« Parfait, alors faisons le, » répliqua Harm avec un rire et commença à courir vers les garçons, ayant une Mac riant derrière lui puisqu'il n'avait jamais lâché sa main.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Partie 19**_

**Le parking**

**6 :20 PM**

« Ok, qu'est ce que vous pensez tous ? On a fait du bon travail ? » Demanda Harm aux garçons et à Mac alors qu'ils se tenaient devant leur version de 'Mr et Mme Bonhomme de neige' nouvellement finis.

Harm avait mit son bras gauche autour des épaules de Mac ainsi il pouvait la tenir près de lui alors que son bras droit tenait Petit AJ d'une manière protectrice contre lui. Jimmy se tenait juste devant sa tante sa main gauche dans les siennes. Ils avaient tous un sourire éclatant sur leur visage pendant qu'ils contemplaient leur travail.

Autour d'eux il faisait déjà assez sombre, mais les lumières du parking leur donnaient assez de lumière pour profiter de leurs efforts. Il y a un petit moment, il avait commencé à neiger un petit peu, mais les petits flocons étaient seulement visibles quand ils traversaient le rayon de la lumière.

« Si vous me demandez les jeunes, je dirais que vous avez tous fait un très bon travail, » commenta une gentille voix familière à leur gauche avant qu'eux ne puisse dire quelque chose. « J'aime particulièrement le chien gardien que Mr et Mme Bonhomme de neige ont pour protection, » ajouta Mme Ebenezer et elle sortit finalement de l'ombre, où elle s'était tenue complètement à l'insu de Mac, Harm et des deux garçons pendant plus d'une heure.

Il y a près d'une heure Mme Ebenezer avait pensé que sortir de son appartement pour prendre l'air dehors était une des meilleures idées qu'elle ait eu de ce week-end et dès qu'elle se mit à marcher hors de sa maison elle remarqua combien elle était bien.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte qui la menait au parking, elle fut saluée par un son très joyeux venant de sa gauche. C'était le mélange de rires et fous rires d'enfants et d'adultes. Ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que ça venait de Sarah et ses invités.

Il commençait à faire nuit, mais elle pouvait encore voir exactement d'où venait le bruit. Elle prit plaisir à regarder la petite famille, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Ils étaient si plongés dans ce qu'ils faisaient et dans le fait d'être ensemble que rien autour d'eux n'existait.

Ça lui réchauffa le cœur et la fit sourire de voir juste combien Sarah semblait heureuse en étant ensemble avec les enfants et son Harm. La tristesse et la peine que Mme Ebenezer avait pu voir si souvent dans ses yeux et son langage corporal au cours de ces années semblaient avoir disparu. « Soyez heureuse, ma chère. Laissez votre Prince Charmant vous donner l'amour qu'il ressent pour vous. Laissez le entrer, Sarah, et vous aurez le bonheur que vous mériter tant, » avait dit calmement Mme Ebenezer dans le vent, espérant qu'il transporte le message à la jeune femme, qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Harm regarda le visage familier sortir de l'ombre et sourit. Ensuite son regard alla au chien gardien dont Mme Ebenezer parlait et dut sourire encore plus.

La figure juste à côté de Mme Bonhomme de neige ne ressemblait pas à un chien et ressemblait encore plus à une créature non-identifié avec 4 pattes. Cependant, Petit AJ avait insisté pour donner à Mr et Mme Bonhomme de neige un chien pour les protéger la nuit. C'est pourquoi lui et son oncle avait construit un chien-neige aussi. 'Je crois que Mme Ebenezer a du entendre notre conversation sur la construction du chien. Soit ça soit on doit se tenir très loin pour l'identifier comme tel,' pensa Harm en riant tout bas.

« C'est Barney, » lui dit fièrement Petit AJ. « C'est un berger allemand. »

« Oh, je peux voir ça, AJ. C'est toi qui la fais ? » Lui demanda t'elle-même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Petit AJ acquiesça de la tête et ensuite regarda son parrain. « Oncle Harm m'a aidé. »

Mme Ebenezer sourit à Harm et ensuite retourna son regard au petit garçon. « Vous deux avez fait vraiment du bon travail. Il ressemble à un chien très protecteur pour moi. Je suis sûre que Mr et Mme Bonhomme de neige sont plus en sécurité de se tenir ici toute la nuit et le jour avec lui aux alentours. »

Sa réponse fit sourire encore plus AJ et il regarda son parrain et sa marraine. « Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'un chien pour être en sécurité. »

Harm et Mac rigolèrent seulement tout bas et lui donnèrent un acquiescement. « Ouais, je pense que tu avais raison, » lui répondit Mac et ensuite donna à sa voisine une étreinte affectueuse. « Merci, » murmura t'elle à l'oreille de Mme Ebenezer et elle eut une petite secousse en guise de réponse.

« Tante Mac, j'ai faim, » annonça soudain Petit AJ et Mme Ebenezer et Mac arrêtèrent leur étreinte avec un rire.

« Oh, vraiment ? Alors nous ferions mieux de rentrer à mon appartement et de trouver quelque chose à manger, hein ? »

« On peux avoir des spaghetti ? » Implora AJ, espérant avoir son plat favori comme diner ce soir.

« Ouais, je pense qu'on peut faire ça, » lui dit Mac avec un sourire sur son visage et ensuite une fois de plus laissa son regard errer sur sa voisine. « Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour dîner ? Je suis sûre qu'il y en a plus qu'assez pour nous cinq. »

« Merci, ma chère. Mais j'ai déjà mangé plus de cookies qu'il n'en est bon pour moi cette après-midi et j'ai toujours un petit travail à finir, » répondit mystiquement Mme Ebenezer. « Que pensez-vous d'une autre fois ? » Suggéra t'elle et elle laissa son regard aller de Mac à Harm et à nouveau sur sa voisine.

«Nous vous prenons au mot ! » lui répondit immédiatement Harm avec un doux sourire et ensuite l'embrassa dans une gentille étreinte. « Merci pour tout, » dit il doucement à Mme Ebenezer et ensuite déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« De rien, » répondit elle doucement.

Ils échangèrent leur au revoir et pendant que Harm, Mac et les garçons retournaient dans le bâtiment Mme Ebenezer resta derrière. Elle répondit aux signes de mains excités de Jimmy et d'AJ par un des siens jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière la lourde porte. « Ok, vieille dame. C'est le moment de compléter l'image, » se dit-elle tout haut et commença à faire ce qui devait être fait.

**Appartement de Mac**

**6 :37 PM**

« Ok, les garçons. Retirez vos combinaisons pendant que je commence à nous faire à souper, » leur dit Mac dès qu'ils entrèrent dans son appartement et elle retira ses gants, son manteau, et l'écharpe de Harm. Ensuite elle regarda Harm et lui donna un petit sourire. « Et vous devriez aller vous changer et mettre quelque chose de sec aussi avant que vous ne soyez vraiment malade, » lui indiqua t'elle, et alla dans la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau dans la casserole pour la faire chauffer.

Harm retira son manteau et ses gants avant de commencer à retirer les gants en laine de Jimmy. « Pourquoi n'irais je pas donner aux garçons leur bain et les mettre en pyjama ? » lui cria-t-il, descendant la fermeture éclair de la combinaison de Jimmy.

Mac immédiatement sortit sa tête de la cuisine et la secoua. « Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, Harm, » lui dit-elle doucement.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Harm, pas sur du pourquoi Mac pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Et bien, nous avons des spaghettis pour dîner et je sais ce qui se passe dès que Jimmy à des spaghettis posés devant lui, » lui répondit elle et elle disparut à nouveau dans sa cuisine. « Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais fait de spaghetti pendant que Jimmy était avec vous ? » lui cria t'elle.

« Non, on peut dire que je n'en ai jamais fait. Que fait-il ? » Voulut savoir Harm et il retira la combinaison de Jimmy et ses bottes, voyant que Petit AJ avait déjà retiré les siens. « Ou dois je ne pas le savoir ? »

Mac eut un petit rire et sortit à nouveau de sa cuisine. Elle retira ses bottes et les posa juste à côté de l'entrée, où Harm avait déjà posé les siennes juste quelques minutes plus tôt. « Il adore les manger avec ses mains. Ok, attendez. Peut-être que je devrais dire qu'il adore essayer de les manger avec ses mains. La plupart de la sauce tomate vous la trouverez éparpillée sur son visage, ses mains et ses vêtements. Sans oublier le tas de spaghetti que vous pouvez toujours trouver sur le haut de sa tête à la fin, pas vrai Jimmy ? » Demanda t'elle à son plus jeune filleul et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Comme s'il savait exactement ce dont sa tante parlait, Jimmy commença à rire et à taper des mains d'excitation. Ensuite il courut sur sa couverture à quelques mètres de lui et s'assit pour commencer à jouer avec ses jouets.

Harm rit et secoua sa tête. « Ok, je crois que nous ferions mieux de les laisser porter les vêtements qu'ils ont maintenant jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons fini avec le dîner. Nous pouvons leur faire prendre leur bain et les changer après. »

Mac acquiesça. « Maintenant ça semble être une assez bonne idée, Calmar. »

Harm haussa juste des épaules et lui donna un de ses flyboy grins. « Je vous ai déjà dit plus tôt que j'avais mes moments. Laissez-moi juste passer un pantalon sec et ensuite j'aimerais vous aider pour le souper, » dit il et il lui donna un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avec d'aller dans la chambre de Mac.

« Effrayé que je brule la sauce ? » lui cria t'elle en un haussement de sourcils, se tenant là où il l'avait laissé quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Non, j'ai plus peur que vous ne bruliez les spaghettis, » répondit alors Harm dans la chambre et il compléta sa déclaration avec un petit rire.

« Ah, ah. Très drôle, Navy. »

"Et oui, je suis un homme très marrant," dit Harm, maintenant appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Mac.

Mac grogna juste, secoua sa tête et retourna dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Harm et Petit AJ.

« Tante Mac, je peux appeler maman ? » Demanda AJ, tenant déjà le téléphone de Mac dans sa main.

Mac lui donna un sourire et lui prit le téléphone. « Bien sûr, Trésor, » lui répondit t'elle et elle pressa la touche appel rapide 4 qui était celle du numéro de téléphone portable d'Harriet. « Et voilà. »

« Merci, » répondit rapidement Petit AJ et il reprit à Mac le téléphone. Ensuite il sortit de la cuisine juste pour trouver un endroit devant l'arbre de Noël scintillant.

Les yeux de Harm et Mac le suivirent et dès qu'ils virent que la connexion était faite, ils retournèrent leur attention à la préparation du souper.

« Alors, quel est votre plan ? De la sauce faite maison ou quelque chose sortit d'un pot ? »

« La dernière, » répondit Mac et elle mit les pâtes dans l'eau maintenant bouillante.

« Aucune chance pour nous de faire une sauce tomate maison pour les spaghetti ? » Demanda Harm en commençant déjà à fouiller dans les placards de Mac.

« J'en doute en quelque sorte, » répondit t'elle et soudain inspira profondément quand elle sentit à quel point Harm se tenait près d'elle, derrière elle, pendant qu'il ouvrait un des placards au dessus d'elle.

« Hmmm, » murmura Harm, étant préoccupé par ce qu'il faisait et il sortit une des boîtes de l'armoire. « Une boîte de tomate pelée, » dit il triomphant et il la place sur le comptoir avant de fermer la porte du placard.

C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa finalement combien il se tenait près de Mac derrière elle. La douce odeur de son parfum lui chatouillait les sens et sa posture légèrement tendu lui disait qu'elle essayait de son mieux de combattre l'effet que sa proximité faisait sur elle.

Harm ne put résister et doucement poussa quelques cheveux de Mac avec sa main droite, ainsi il put laissa sa langue courir doucement le long de sa peau avant de commencer à lécher son oreille.

« Harm, » marmonna t'elle calmement pendant que ses mains agrippait fermement le bord du comptoir, essayant de trouver quelque chose à quoi se tenir, puisque ses faibles jambes soudain s'était dérobée sous elle.

Elle ne put se retenir et tourna légèrement sa tête ainsi leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent finalement dans un baiser tellement nécessaire. Ça commença par un doux et gentil baiser et finalement se transforma en quelque chose de plus demandeur et explorateur. Les paumes de Mac doucement effleurèrent les joues de Harm avant d'emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux derrière sa nuque, essayant de l'approcher encore plus près d'elle.

« Beurk ! » dit Petit AJ depuis la porte et Harm et Mac immédiatement brisèrent leur baiser et le regardèrent. Ils tressaillirent quand ils entendirent Harriet crier à travers le téléphone.

« Mais maman, » pleurnicha Petit AJ. « Oncle Harm et Tante Mac faisait ce genre de baiser dégoûtant que toi et papa faites aussi, » essaya t'il afin d'expliquer son expression de tout à l'heure et Harm et Mac une fois de plus durent grogner, sachant que le chat était hors du sac maintenant. Le chat, qu'ils n'avaient apparemment jamais pensé à essayer de cacher tout d'abord.

« Euh, Tante Mac. Maman veut te parler," dit Petit AJ et il donna à sa marraine le téléphone.

Mac prit le combiné à son filleul et regarda Harm avec de grands yeux, lui haussa seulement les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Je pense qu'il y a une raison pour que nous n'ayons pensé à le cacher pour commencer, Mac, » murmura Harm dans son oreille. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez lui parler pendant qu'AJ et moi prenons soin du dîner. »

Mac acquiesça et prit une longue inspiration. « Salut, Harriet, » salua t'elle son amie et elle alla dans le salon où elle s'assit sur le canapé. « Comment est New York ? »

{« Oh, la chambre est fabuleuse, le room service est exemplaire et la salle de bain est comme toutes les filles en rêve. Oh et je vous ai dit combien la chambre est fabuleuse ? » S'enthousiasma Harriet entre deux rires}

Mac put seulement rire aussi alors qu'elle entendait son amie s'extasier sur son week-end romantique à elle et Bud à New York. « Ouais, vous l'avez dit. Visiblement vous deux profitez vraiment de votre escapade romantique. Comment est le temps ? »

{« Comment diable puis-je le savoir ? Mais si vous voulez savoir combien c'est pourri je peux jeter un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vous le dire, » répondit immédiatement Harriet et elle partagea un court rire avec Mac. « Mais ce n'est pas important de toute façon. De quoi parlait mon fils quand il disait que vous et Harm faisiez ce genre de baiser dégoûtant ? »}

Mac rougit légèrement même si son amie n'était pas là et s'éclaircit la voix. « Ouais…et bien…écoutez…Harriet, je suis vraiment désolé que nous n'allions pas été plus vigilant avec les enfants autour. »

{Harriet put seulement rire alors qu'elle entendait la voix incertaine de Mac. « Mac, ne vous inquiétez pas, ok ? Chaque baiser qui dure plus d'une demie seconde est déjà un baiser dégoûtant pour AJ. Alors…depuis combien de temps vous et Harm êtes ensemble ? » Voulut savoir Harriet. « Non pas que je sois indiscrète ou quoi que ce soit, » ajouta t'elle avec un rire.

« Mais j'ai besoin de détails. »}

« Umm, » bégaya Mac, pas sur de la façon de répondre à cette question.

{« Mac ? »}

« Trois heures, vingt minutes et dix neuf secondes, » répondit t'elle aussi vite qu'un tir.

{« Wow ! »}

« Ouais, étonnant, n'est ce pas ? » Répondit rêveuse Mac.

{« Ouais, étonnant pour sur. Vous savez en effet le nombre exact de secondes ? » Demanda Harriet étonnée.}

« Ok, peut être que c'était dix-sept secondes. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre. »

{« Oh, vous voulez dire qu'il a trouvé un moyen de vous détraquer ainsi que votre horloge interne ? »}

« Il devrait avoir une licence pour ses lèvres. Elles devraient être cataloguée comme arme mortelle, » confessa Mac avant de s'arrêter et une fois de plus elle fut saluée par un rire à l'autre bout du fil. Cependant, cette fois il était mêlé à un rire venant de sa gauche.

Mac leva les yeux et tomba dans le regard brillant de Harm. Il avait un sourire fier sur son visage et la seule chose que Mac put faire, fut de grogner.

{« Mac, ça va ? » Demanda Harriet inquiète dès qu'elle entendit le grognement de Mac}

« Ça dépends, » répondit seulement Mac, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel entre elle et Harm.

{« De quoi ? » voulait maintenant savoir Harriet, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait avec son amie.]

« De jusqu'à quand je peux retenir l'égo de Harm de grossir. »

{« Oh, oh, il vous a entendu, hein ? »}

Mac vit que le sourire de Harm devenait encore plus grand, si c'était encore possible et visiblement il essayait de s'empêcher de rire ouvertement. « Ooooh, ouais, » répondit elle à Harriet et ensuite regarda avec interrogation Harm. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux, Harm ? » Demanda Mac essayant de cacher son embarrassement.

Harm eut un petit sourire supérieur et acquiesça. « Je voulais juste te faire savoir que le souper est prêt à être servi. AJ et moi avons réussi à faire une sauce tomate maison. »

« Ok. Merci, » répondit Mac et elle voulut retourner à sa conversation avec Harriet mais vit que Harm voulait quelque chose de plus. « Oui ? Il y a autre chose ? »

"Ouais, en effet. Mac, si tu penses que je devrais avoir une licence pour mes lèvres tu devrais voir ce que mes mains sont capables de faire. Tu n'as pas encore vu ce qu'est une arme mortelle, » lui dit il avec un clin d'oeil et sans attendre une réaction, il se tourna et retourna dans la cuisine laissant une Mac ahurie derrière lui.

{« Mac, vient il juste… ? » Demanda Harriet, ne sachant quoi dire ou penser au sujet de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre venant d'Harm.}

« Hein, hein, » répondit seulement Mac, visiblement incapable de dire ou de penser quelque chose étant toujours abasourdie de la déclaration d'Harm.

{« Ok. Et bien, je pense qu'il a aussi dit quelque chose au sujet du souper alors je ferais mieux de vous laisser tranquille. »}

« Hein, hein, » répliqua Mac alors que son esprit était ailleurs et très, très loin. Juste l'idée de ses mains parcourant tout son corps, la faisait frissonner et sa langue humecta ses lèvres de désirs.

{« MAC ! » Cria Harriet à travers le téléphone, apparemment essayant d'obtenir l'attention de son amie depuis un moment maintenant.}

« Hein ? »

{Harriet secoua juste sa tête, sachant que son amie l'avait vraiment dans la peau. « J'ai dit que je ferais mieux de vous laisser ainsi vous pouvez aller manger votre dîner, » répéta t'elle.}

« Ouais, je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller, » dit Mac et finalement se souvint de ce dont elle voulait parler avec Harriet. « Oh, avant que j'oublie. Vous pouvez rentrer demain, ou votre vol est annulé ? »

{"Bud a appelé la compagnie aérienne plus tôt dans la journée et ils ont dis que le vol devrait être comme prévu. Alors nous serons de retour comme c'était prévu. »}

« Parfait. Nous ramènerons Jimmy et AJ à la maison dès que possible, ok ? »

{« C'est super. On sera là, » assura Harriet, combattant pour ne pas faire une autre remarque sur l'emploi du 'nous' par Mac}

« Ok, à demain alors. Vous deux profitez du reste de votre week-end maintenant. »

{« Vous aussi, » répliqua Harriet et immédiatement ajouta avec un petit rire. « Je veux dire vous quatre. »}

Mac secoua sa tête et rit tout bas. « Bien sur. Au revoir, Harriet, et passez le bonjour à Bud. »

{« Ok, ça sera fait. Donnez aux garçons un câlin et un baiser de moi, ok ? » Demanda Harriet et à nouveau ajouter quelque chose. « Et bien sur je parle des trois garçons. Au revoir. »}

Avant que Mac ne puisse dire quelque chose de plus Harriet avait raccroché. Elle éteignit le téléphone et prit une profonde inspiration essayant de se garder sous contrôle à nouveau.

'Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait dit ça,' pensa Mac. 'Et encore plus je ne peux pas croire qu'il ai tant de pouvoir sur moi.' « Fichu mec, » se marmonna t'elle et afficha un sourire supérieur juste quand l'homme de ses désirs et Petit AJ n'arrivent dans le salon, portant leur dîner à table.

« Viens, Marin's. Je parie que tu as faim, » dit Harm alors qu'il mettait Jimmy sur sa chaise haute.

« Oh, j'ai faim mais pas du tout de la façon dont vous pensez, » répondit elle calmement et fut heureuse qu'il n'ai pas entendu puisque Petit AJ lui parlait du film qu'ils voulaient regarder après dîner. «Pas du tout de la façon dont vous pensez» répéta doucement Mac.

Et elle avait faim. Faim du dîner, faim de Harm et plus que tout faim d'un futur avec lui où les étoiles seraient finalement alignées.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Partie 20**_

**8:13PM**

Ils avaient finis de dîner il y avait environ vingt minutes et pendant que Harm était dans la cuisine préparant du popcorn pour leur soirée films, Mac était toujours avec les garçons dans la salle de bain leur donnant un bain plus que nécessaire. En particulier Jimmy qui en avait plus que besoin, puisqu'il avait joué avec son dîner plus qu'il n'en avait mangé, juste comme Mac l'avait prédit.

Harm rit tout bas à la mémoire du tas de spaghetti sur le haut de la tête de son plus jeune filleul. Jimmy avait semblé totalement désordonné, mais aussi comme l'une des choses les plus belles que Harm ait vu dans sa vie. Le souvenir des yeux brillants de Jimmy, de la sauce étalée partout sur son visage et ses mains avec un rire joyeux avait réchauffé immensément le cœur de Harm.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sourire béat ? » Demanda tendrement Mac avec un de ses sourires, s'appuyant avec relaxation sur l'embrasure de la porte.

Harm sursauta légèrement de surprise puisqu'il n'avait pas remarqué son apparition à cet instant. Il se tourna doucement pour la regarder. Il secoua sa tête avec incrédulité de sa propre nervosité et eut un petit rire, la pointant de son index. Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher furtivement d'un vieil homme, Marine. Et depuis combien de temps es-tu là au fait? »

Mac haussa juste ses épaules et doucement s'avança un peu plus dans la cuisine. « Pas longtemps, mais assez pour voir que tu as quelque chose en tête. Et je ne t'ai pas approché furtivement, tu étais trop dans tes pensées pour me remarquer, » lui fit elle remarquer et elle prit du popcorn dans le saladier qu'il avait dans les mains avant de les fourrer dans sa bouche. « Et enfin et surtout, tu n'es vraiment pas si vieux, Harm. Alors, je disais….qu'est ce qui t'apporte ce sourire béat sur ton visage ? » Demanda t'elle une fois de plus, espérant qu'il partagerait ses pensées avec elle. Le sourire qui avait recouvert son visage était juste en l'occurrence un de pure joie.

« Je pensais juste à Jimmy et à combien il semblait mignon et adorable durant le dîner, » expliqua calmement Harm et il éloigna le saladier du champ de vision de Mac quand elle essaya de chaparder plus de popcorn. « Non, non, non. Pas si vite, Marine. C'est pour notre soirée films et vous devez attendre le reste de la troupe. »

Mac ne pouvait plus faire attention au popcorn et rayonna de joie en pensant à leur souper et à ce que ressemblait leur plus jeune filleul quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils avaient rit beaucoup durant tout le dîner, mais plus que tout quand elle avait essayé de faire arrêter Jimmy de jouer avec ses spaghettis ainsi il commencerait à manger correctement. Elle avait presque fini avec son plat de spaghetti et à ce moment elle pensait qu'elle ferait mieux de se mêler à son activité. « Je suis fier qu'il se soit ennuyé avec son jeu après un certain temps et qu'il est en fait mangé quelques pates. Mais oui, il semblait vraiment mignon. »

Harm acquiesça de la tête mais ne dit rien. Il la regardait juste avec une certaine expression dans ses yeux. Mac put voir qu'une fois de plus il avait quelque chose en tête, et qu'il se battait avec.

« Hey ? Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, tout va bien. Je……pensais juste, » répliqua calmement Harm.

Mac haussa les sourcils et minaude. « Tu fais ça assez souvent ces jours-ci, » plaisanta t'elle mais devint à nouveau sérieuse rapidement et continua d'une voix douce. « A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Et bien, il y a en fait quelque chose que je voulais te demander, » commença à dire Harm mais ensuite il s'arrêta à nouveau, ne sachant pas comment continuer, comment lui demander ce à quoi il avait pensé durant tout l'après midi. Il secoua sa tête et commença à rire. « Seigneur, je me sens comme un adolescent. »

Mac le rejoignit dans son rire. « Oh crois moi, je connais ce sentiment, » répliqua t'elle, ne sachant que trop bien ce dont il parlait, puisqu'elle s'était attrapée à plusieurs reprises durant ce week-end à se sentir comme une adolescente transi d'amour alors qu'il était avec elle. « Je dirais que c'est très mutuel. Maintenant que voulais-tu me demander ? »

Harm prit une profonde inspiration et posa le saladier sur le comptoir de la cuisine ainsi il pouvait prendre les mains dans Mac dans les siennes, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel. « Sarah, voudrais tu m'accorder un rendez vous ? »

Dire qu'elle était surprise à ce moment serait l'euphémisme de l'année. « Un rendez vous ? Tu veux dire comme un diner et peut être un film ou une danse après ? » Demanda étonnée Mac, essayant de son mieux de ne pas commencer à bégayer. 'Et te voilà encore, MacKenzie. Le voilà, agissant pour te faire agir comme une adolescente encore et toujours,' pensa t'elle, étouffant un petit rire sur sa propre réaction et agissement.

« Oui…non…en quelque sorte, » répondit vaguement Harm et lui donna un sourire penaud.

Mac leva les sourcils, essayant de trouver où il voulait en venir. « En quelque sorte ? »

Acquiesçant de la tête, Harm laissa ses mains ainsi il pouvait encercler avec amour sa taille. « Je veux que ça soit quelque chose de spécial, Mac. Quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre, » expliqua t'il doucement.

Mac copia son geste et doucement encercla sa taille avec ses bras pendant que ses mains la tirait plus près de lui ainsi leur corps de mêlés ensemble. «Comme quoi? Comme un restaurant où nous ne sommes jamais allés avant ? » Demanda t'elle, alors que ses mains faisait de lents cercles sur son dos, profitant du sentiment d'être dans ses bras forts.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais non, je pense que je veux que nous ayons un rendez vous qui soit unique de toutes les façons possibles. Ça doit juste être spécial, » clarifia t'il d'avec une voix qui était basse et rauque. Et en ce moment leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un l'autre et ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur du souffle de l'autre sur leur visage.

Mac doucement se mit sur la pointe des pieds, se blottissant dans sa nuque et posa un doux baiser à un certain endroit sous son oreille. « Chaque rendez vous avec toi sera quelque chose de spécial, Harm. » Elle prit ensuite le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche, le suçant légèrement. « Juste dis moi quand et ou, et je serais là, » murmura t'elle sa réponse dans son oreille.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui donna un baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. « Vous pariez que je le ferais, » dit il et après un autre court mais doux baiser il la laissa partir à contrecœur et il prit le saladier de popcorn sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « Et maintenant nous ferions mieux d'aller rejoindre les garçons, et qu'ils ne tombent pas de sommeil avant que le film n'ait commencé. » Harm sortit de la cuisine, suivis de près par Mac. « Quel DVD regardons-nous alors ? 'L'âge de glace' ou 'Le chant de Noël des Muppets' ? »

Mac éteignit les lumières de la cuisine et du salon, ainsi la pièce était seulement éclairé par les lumières du sapin de Noël scintillant, les quelques bougies et le vacillement des flammes de la cheminées, que Harm avait allumé après leur dîner.

« Ça lui a prit un moment mais à la fin AJ a pu choisir et décider de mettre les Muppets, » lui fit elle savoir et vit que Petit AJ et Jimmy avaient déjà trouvé leur place devant la table basse. Alors que Petit AJ était allongé sur son ventre avec sa tête posé sur ses mains, son petit frère était assis juste à côté de lui, tenant son meilleur ami Pooh Bear en sureté dans ses mains. Mac vit qu'il était déjà fatigué et qu'il avait baillé pas mal de fois alors qu'il était assis dans la baignoire tout à l'heure. « Je ne suis pas sûre du temps que nous allons garder ces deux là éveillés, mais je doute qu'ils voient beaucoup du film. »

Harm mit le saladier de popcorn sur la table basse avant de trouver sa propre place sur le canapé de nuit et maintenant confortable. Mac leva ses sourcils quand elle le vit pratiquement allongé sur le canapé. « Êtes vous installé confortablement, Harm ? »

Il lui donna juste un sourire de petit garçon et tapa l'espace entre ses jambes étendus. « Venez là. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui demande par deux fois et exécuta avec plaisir son souhait. Dès qu'elle s'assit entre ses jambes et qu'elle sentit ses bras autour de son corps, elle prit la télécommande sur la table pour mettre en marche le film. « C'est agréable, » dit elle calmement, essayant intentionnellement de se câliner encore plus près de lui.

Harm consolida son étreinte, la tirant même plus près de lui. Mac frissonna quand elle sentit son corps si près du sien. « Vous n'avez pas froid, n'est ce pas ? » Murmura Harm dans son oreille, obtenant d'elle encore plus de frissons en guise de réponse.

« Non. Non, je vais bien, » répondit calmement Mac. Elle prit sa main, qui était posé sur son ventre, dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts. « Ça ne pourrait pas être mieux. »

Harm mit son autre main sur leurs doigts entremêlés alors qu'il embrassait le sommet de sa tête. « Tout comme moi, » lui fit il savoir avant de tourner son attention au film maintenant commencé.

Le film était déjà en route depuis vingt minutes quand une scène apparu sur l'écran de télé quand Kermit et quelques pingouins dérapaient dans les rues givrées. Harm, Mac et les garçons rirent de ça quand soudain Harm trouva l'idée pour son premier rendez vous avec Mac. 'Parfait, absolument parfait,' pensa avec enthousiasme Harm au sujet de son plan et immédiatement un grand sourire couvrit son visage. Il posa sa bouche juste à côté de l'oreille gauche de Mac. « Mac ? » murmura t'il, essayant d'avoir son attention.

« Hmm, » répliqua t'elle calmement et tourna un peu son visage ainsi elle put regarder profondément dans ses yeux luisants.

« Que faîtes vous le Jeudi, vingt-trois Décembre ? » Continua-t-il à dire dans un murmure.

Mac fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de où il voulait en venir avec sa question. « Je n'en suis pas sûre. C'est le premier jour de mes vacances, mais je n'ai pas prévu de plan encore. Pourquoi ? »

« Bien, je pense alors que nous avons un plan maintenant. Jeudi, vint-trois Décembre. L'étang des Rabb à Belleville, Pennsylvanie, » dit simplement Harm et lui donna encore un autre de ses flyboy grins. « Vous pouvez écrire ça sur votre calendrier. »

« Hein ? »

Harm rit de l'actuelle Mac visiblement légère abasourdie. « Ok, laisse-moi me répéter et te reformuler ma précédente question. Sarah, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi le Jeudi, vingt-trois Décembre ? Nous pouvons prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble avant de partir à Blacksburg pour emprunter un CESSNA'S pour qu'il soit prêt pour une petite excursion. »

« On va voler ? Pouvons-nous le faire en fait à cette période de l'année ? Cependant, jusque-là ça semble être une très bonne idée. »

« Alors laisse moi te dire la suite de ça, et le vol ne devrait pas être un problème. Au moins tant qu'il ne neige pas. S'il neige, nous devons trouver quelque chose d'autre. De tout façon, j'aimerais que nous aillons notre première rendez vous à l'étang de la ferme de ma grand-mère. Nous pouvons alors patiner et avoir un petit piquenique d'hiver ensuite. Comment aimes-tu le son de ça ? » Voulut savoir doucement Harm, espérant qu'elle aimerait l'idée juste autant qu'il l'aimait.

Mac se déplaça un petit peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle lui donna un court mais doux baiser. « Je l'adore, Harm, et ça semble être une idée très spéciale pour notre première rendez-vous. Je ne peux pas attendre. Mais je dois te prévenir, je n'ai jamais fait de patinage avant alors tu devrais m'apprendre. »

« Bien, alors voici un rendez-vous. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'apprendrais comment patiner et je serais toujours près de toi, juste au cas où tu tombes, » lui assura Harm avec un sourire. « Mais il y a en faites plus, » continua t'il doucement, espérant qu'il ne dépassait pas les limites maintenant et ne l'effraie.

« Maintenant ? Tu prévois de nous amener faire de la pêche sur glace aussi, vrai ? »

Il rit et secoua sa tête. « Non. Mais hey, nous pouvons faire ça pour notre second rendez vous. »

« Hmmm, notre second rendez-vous. J'aime le son de ça. »

« Oh, c'est seulement le début, Sarah MacKenzie. Je prévois d'avoir beaucoup de rendez-vous avec toi. »

« Ouais. J'aime de plus en plus le son de ça, » dit tendrement Mac avant de se remettre dans son ancienne position et les bras de Harm immédiatement la tirèrent à nouveau dans une étreinte et plus près de son corps. « Et parle du plus, il y a quelque chose de plus dont tu voulais me parler pour notre premier rendez-vous, » lui rappela t'elle, laissant le bout de ses doigt bouger doucement sur sa manche pour les laisser courir le long de son bras gauche.

Harm prit une profonde inspiration et commença à enfouir sa tête contre son oreille. « Umm, tu sais que mes vacances commence le même jour que les tiennes, hein ? »

« Ouais, je sais. »

« Et que Mattie vient pour passer les vacances avec moi ? »

Mac allait lui répondre quand un Jimmy visiblement très fatigué apparu juste à côté d'eux. « Dans les bras, » chuchota t'il, frottant ses yeux fatigués avec ses petits poings. Ensuite il tendit ses bras dans les airs, montrant à sa marraine qu'il voulait être soulevé. Mac lui sourit et laissa les bras de Harm pour prendre Jimmy, le plaçant au dessus d'elle ainsi sa tête était posé sur sa poitrine. Son pouce instantanément trouva son chemin à sa bouche et il commença à le sucer. « Je crois que celui là sera éteint dans quelques minutes, » dit calmement Mac et elle embrassa le sommet de la tête de Jimmy. Ensuite elle regarda Petit AJ, voyant qu'il était déjà absorbé par le film. «De toute façon, pour répondre à ta question, oui je me souviens que tu m'as dit pour tes plans avec Mattie. Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais que tu passes les vacances avec nous, » lui dit Harm et Mac immédiatement tourna sa tête ainsi elle put le regarder dans ses yeux brillants. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose Harm leva la main pour qu'elle attende de répondre et continua sa proposition. « Nous pouvons rester chez Grams toute la nuit et sur le chemin du retour nous pouvons prendre Mattie à Blacksburg. Nous n'avons pas encore fait de plans. La seule chose que je lui ai promise était que nous irions faire de la luge le jour de Noël s'il y avait assez de neige. »

Mac rit et secoua sa tête. « Ça me semble très familier. »

« Ça l'est, n'est ce pas ? J'espère que la réaction de Mattie ne sera pas aussi dramatique que celle d'AJ, si ça ne marche pas, » dit Harm entre ses propres rires avant de redevenir sérieux. « Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Aimerais-tu passer Noël avec Mattie et moi ? »

Mac prit une profonde inspiration et commença à caresser le dos de Jimmy, obtenant un doux et visiblement fatigué soupir de sa part en guise de réponse. « Harm, il n'y a rien d'autre que j'aimerais plus que passer les vacances avec toi et Mattie, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. Ne devriez vous pas passer un peu de temps que tous les deux, ensemble ? Je ne suis pas sûre que Mattie aimerait m'avoir dans les environs ? »

« Mac, elle adorerait t'avoir dans les environs. Elle me l'a dit au téléphone vendredi matin. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as déjà parlé avec elle de cette idée ? » Demanda Mac étonnée, surprise qu'Harm ait en fait ce plan même avant qu'il ne sache qu'ils passeraient ce week-end ensemble.

« Non, pas de la manière que tu penses. Mattie était la seule qui l'a eu. Elle m'a demandé que tu passes Noël avec nous et j'ai été d'accord avec elle, ça semblait être une bonne idée. Alors s'il te plait…passe les vacances avec nous, » bégailla Harm avec un petit regard de chiot. « Et si on peux faire de la luge, nous pouvons amener Petit AJ et Jimmy avec nous et faire ce que nous n'avons pas pu faire ce week-end. »

« Si tu es absolument sûr que Mattie ne sera pas contre, j'aimerais passer Noël avec vous deux. » Elle ferma ses yeux et profita de la chaleur qu'elle ressentit à l'extérieur contre son corps, juste comme la chaleur qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur, qui étreignait son corps d'une manière charmante.

« Elle ne le sera pas. C'est parfait. Absolument parfait, » murmura Harm dans son oreille et embrassa sa tête. Ensuite il retourna son attention à la télé, sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de focaliser à nouveau son attention sur le film. Il était trop excité par l'issue de ce week-end, sachant que c'était le début d'un rêve devenu réalité, son rêve et plus important leur rêve. 'Evident et simplement parfait,' conclut t'il en silence dans sa tête et il intensifia son étreinte sur la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Part 21**_

**9:37 PM **

Harm et Mac avait regardé le reste du film en silence et avec beaucoup de manque d'intérêt. Tous les deux étaient plus occupés dans leurs pensées au sujet de leur premier rendez-vous imminent et des vacances qu'ils allaient passer ensemble avec Mattie, que par le film des Muppets et leur version de 'Un chant de Noël'.

Jimmy s'était endormi il y a un moment déjà, sa chaleur et même sa respiration soufflaient doucement contre la nuque de Mac. Quelques fois il laissa échapper un simple soupir avec un peu de salive s'échappant de sa bouche et coulait sur le côté de sa lèvre inférieure. Harm et Mac avaient entremêlé les doigts de leur main gauche et ensemble ils caressaient doucement le dos de Jimmy d'une manière apaisante.

Petit AJ n'avait jamais quitté sa place sur le sol devant la table basse et maintenant était juste comme son petit frère endormi, se servant du meilleur ami de Jimmy Pooh Bear comme oreiller.

« Je pense qu'il est l'heure de mettre ces deux là au lit. C'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient déjà en pyjama, » murmura Harm dans l'oreille de Mac et il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, inhalant profondément le doux parfum de son shampoing.

« Hmmm, » répliqua seulement Mac et Harm su par sa réaction qu'elle était à peine réveillé et elle aussi prête à aller dormir.

« Et je pense qu'il est l'heure pour nous aussi d'aller dormir, » compléta Harm et doucement il laissa la main de Mac ainsi elle pouvait se lever du canapé.

Il le regretta immédiatement quand il sentit petit à petit sa chaleur s'éloigner de lui pendant qu'elle se levait doucement, abandonnant leur cocon qu'ils avaient fait. «'K, » murmura t'elle endormi et elle bailla. Mac berça Jimmy dans ses bras, laissant une de ses mains courir le long de ses cheveux en embrassa sa joue. « Tu prends AJ ? »

« Bien sur. » Harm se leva doucement du canapé et ne put réprimer un grognement, sentant ses muscles raides protester contre ses mouvements.

Mac avait entendu le grognement et s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour le regarder avec une expression légèrement inquiète sur le visage. « Ça va ? »

Harm eut un petit rire et acquiesça. « Ouais, je vais très bien en fait, merci. Je suis juste trop vieux pour faire des câlins sur le canapé comme ça, » lui fit il savoir et immédiatement du ajouter ce qu'il pensait de ça avec un sourire de petit garçon. « Mais ça méritait que tous mes muscles fatigués me fassent mal maintenant. »

« Si tu veux, après je peux te donner un petit massage pour te faire partir ces fichues douleurs, » répondit Mac ave un sourire chaleureux et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je pense que la prochaine fois nous devrons simplement inverser les positions un peu ainsi je serais en bas et tu pourras être sur le dessus. » Sans attendre qu'il lui réponde elle se tourna et alla dans la chambre d'ami pour mettre Jimmy dans le berceau.

« J'aime la façon dont tu penses, » commenta seulement Harm avec un sourire avant de soulever l'aîné de ses filleuls du sol et de le prendre dans ses bras sécurisants. « Allez viens, mon pote. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, » dit il doucement quand il sentit Petit AJ remuer.

« 'K, » murmura Petit AJ plus endormi que réveillé et il jeta ses bras autour de la nuque de Harm en enroulant ses petites jambes autour des hanches de son parrain.

Harm eut un petit rire quand il entendit son filleul commençant à ronfler contre sa nuque, son souffle chaud le chatouillant légèrement. « Ce fut une longue journée et un long week-end. Pas étonnant que nous soyons tous fatigués et prêts pour le marchand de sable, » murmura Harm plus pour lui que pour son filleul et suivit Mac dans sa chambre d'ami, posant gentiment petit AJ dans son lit.

Dès qu'AJ et Jimmy furent bordés et reçurent leur baiser de bonne nuit de leur parrain et marraine, Mac éteignit la lumière du plafond et laissa seulement la petite lumière de nuit près du berceau. Ensuite elle prit le baby phone avec elle et suivit Harm dans le salon.

« C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais, » dit gentiment Mac et elle alla vers le sapin de Noël pour éteindre les guirlandes électriques pour la nuit avant d'aller vers la table basse où elle posa le baby phone juste à côté des bougies encore allumées.

« Ouais, ils se sont éteints comme une lumière. Espérons qu'ils pourront dormir toute la nuit cette fois, » ajouta gentiment Harm alors qu'il vérifiait le feu, brûlant légèrement toujours dans la cheminée de Mac. Il mit l'écran devant la cheminée et souffla les bougies sur le chambranle de la cheminée. Ensuite il alla vers le meuble vidéos de Mac pour éteindre la télé et le lecteur DVD.

« Si ils sont aussi groggy que moi, ça ne devrait pas être un problème, » dit calmement Mac avec un sourire avant de se mettre à bailler fortement. Elle se laissa s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé juste pour jeter ses pieds sur la table basse. Mac ferma ses yeux et appuya sa tête contre le sommet du canapé, profitant du calme autour d'elle.

« Pourquoi…, » commença à dire Harm et il prit place sur un côté de la table basse juste devant Mac, prenant doucement son pied gauche dans sa main. « …n'irais je pas prendre une douche rapide et ensuite je pourrais te préparer un bain chaud moussant ? »

Mac soupira profondément et garda ses yeux fermés. « Ça semble être le paradis, merci, » murmura t'elle quand Harm commença à masser son pied. « Et ton idée semble être le paradis aussi. Je suis juste inquiète de tomber de sommeil dans la baignoire, » répliqua t'elle avec amusement et finalement ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder dans ceux de Harm brillants.

Harm haussa ses épaules et lui donna un des ses flyboy grins. « Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Si tu devrais tomber, je serais là pour te sauver. Je suis un calmar après tout. »

« Vrai, » fut d'accord Mac avec un clin d'oeil et soudain lui donna un petit cri quand Harm toucha une zone particulièrement douloureuse sur son pied, le retirant rapidement en guise de réponse.

Il secoua juste sa tête avec un petit rire et attira à nouveau le pied sur ses genoux pour continuer son massage, la faisant se sentir à nouveau relaxée. « Et garde à l'esprit que si tu t'endors sur moi, tu ne pourrais pas me rendre ce massage que tu m'as promis. » Doucement Harm laissa le pied gauche de Mac juste pour prendre son pied droit dans sa main, lui donnant la même attention et commença aussi à la masser.

« Ton dos te fait mal comment ? » Demanda Mac inquiète et du fermer ses yeux à nouveau, quand les doigts de Harm pétrirent son autre pied. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir combien la tension douce mais constante quittait son corps.

« Si je te dis que ce n'est pas si douloureux, me ferais tu toujours le massage ? » Se renseigna Harm avec un regard de petit chiot.

Mac dut rire quand elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit le regard sur son visage, qui lui rappelait tant celui qu'AJ avait eu sur son visage plus d'une fois. « Ouais, je pense que ça peut s'arranger, » lui dit elle dans un murmure et copia son doux petit sourire. « Après ce magique massage de pied c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Harm donna à son pied une dernière secousse avant de doucement le laisser. « Donne moi juste quelques minutes pour me doucher et te préparer ton bain. » Harm se leva de la table et embrassa son front. « Juste ne t'endors pas là, Marin's, » dit il avec un clin d'œil et ensuite il alla dans la chambre.

Mac retira son pied de la table et se leva du canapé pour étirer son corps fatigué, mais maintenant plus que relaxé. « Nan, je vais aller nettoyer un peu. Ça devrait m'occuper pendant un moment, » lui fit elle savoir avec un sourire et prit le saladier de pop corn vide sur la table basse. « Profites de ta douche, » dit-elle à Harm, qui se trouvait devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Je le ferais, » répondit il rapidement pendant que Mac apportait le saladier et quelques verres sales dans la cuisine. Elle remplit le lave-vaisselle avec les plats de leur dîner et de leur soirée-film avant de mettre les bouteilles d'eau et les briques de jus dont ils s'étaient servis plus tôt dans le frigo.

Quand elle eut fini dans la cuisine, Mac retourna dans le salon et puis alla vers la porte de sa chambre pour être sûre que Harm était déjà dans la douche. Quand elle put entendre l'eau de la douche coulant, elle alla vers la table basse souffla sur les bougies pour les éteindre, prit le baby phone avec elle et entra rapidement dans la chambre. Mac voulait se servir du temps que Harm était sous la douche, pour se déshabiller et mettre sa robe de chambre.

*****

**Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain**

Harm avait allumé la douche et dès que l'eau fut assez chaude il s'avança sous le jet d'eau fumant. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement et leva un peu sa tête ainsi l'eau le frappait juste sur le visage.

Pendant un moment Harm laissa l'eau masser son corps fatigué avant de chercher aveuglement le gel douche juste à côté de lui, juste pour n'attraper rien d'autre que de l'air. « Merde, » jura t'il, réalisant qu'il avait oublié de prendre le gel douche et le shampoing avec lui plus tôt.

Sans s'inquiéter d'arrêt la doucement, il attrapa rapidement une serviette sur le porte serviette et la jeta autour de ses hanches avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour retourner dans la chambre, où se trouvait son sac.

*****

« Woaw, » Harm, prit par surprise, cria dès qu'il entra dans la chambre et qu'il vit Mac se tenant devant son armoire, lui tournant le dos. Ce n'était pas sa présence dans la pièce qui l'avait fait hurler comme ça, mais plutôt son apparence et ce qu'elle portait, ou en fait, ce qu'elle ne portait pas.

Il savait qu'il devait fermer les yeux, mais son cerveau ne semblait simplement pas fonctionner non plus et il regarda, ou plutôt la fixa, avec ses yeux grands ouverts. 'Dieu qu'elle est belle,' fut la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit.

Mac sursauta de surprise quand elle entendit le cri de Harm derrière elle et se tourna par pur réflexe, ne réalisant pas qu'elle lui montrait encore plus de son corps presque nu.

« Wow, » furent les seuls mots qu'Harm put murmurer, étant complètement perplexe de la sensation de son corps.

En voyant le derrière de son corps et en remarquant qu'elle portait un string ça lui avait fait perdre la tête. Mais, voir le soutien-gorge couleur blanc de neige assorti qu'elle portait, le ferait sortir de ses chaussettes s'il en portait. Le soulèvement et la descente rapides de sa poitrine lui montrait qu'elle était actuellement juste aussi affecté par leur situation que lui, et Harm s'ordonna de laisser ses yeux rencontrer les siens. Finalement il éloigna son regard de sa poitrine, seulement pour voir les yeux de Mac ne rencontrant pas les siens et qu'ils étaient rigidement collés au soulèvement et la descente rapide de son torse.

« Mac…je, » commença à dire Harm, mais ne fut visiblement capable de trouver ses mots. « Je suis désolé…je ne savais pas… » Continua t'il à bégayer et doucement commença à s'approchait. « …je ne savais pas que tu serais là… »

Il fit un autre pas en avant et n'obtenant toujours pas de réaction d'elle du tout, ses yeux étaient toujours collés aux gouttelettes d'eau sur la partie supérieure de son corps. « …j'avais oublié… » Harm pointa le sac, qui était juste à côté d'elle. « …oublié de prendre le shampoing et… » Plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus il pouvait sentir son doux et unique odeur, et plus il était dur apparemment pour lui de penser ce dont il avait besoin d'explique. « …et le gel douche…Ouais, le gel douche que j'ai oublié, » murmura Harm la fin de son explication, il souligna ça avec un fort acquiescement juste pour s'arrêter soudain dans ses mouvements quand Mac fit un pas en retour.

Harm ne bougea pas, effrayé qu'il ait dépassé les bornes et qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui. Il fronça les sourcils quand Mac soudain fit un autre pas en arrière, même s'il ne continuait pas à avancer vers elle. « Mac, » lui dit il calmement, mais ses yeux ne rencontraient toujours pas les siens. « Laisse moi juste prendre mes affaires, et je serais hors de ton chemin, » dit-il avec une voix légèrement forte et une fois de plus pointa avec son doigt son sac par terre.

Mac ne disait toujours rien et la pièce plongée doucement dans le silence, seulement interrompu par leur respiration lourde. Elle fit encore un autre pas en arrière et heurta la porte qui se ferma avec tant de force qu'elle claqua. Harm et Mac sautèrent de surprise au bruit lourd et finalement leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis qu'Harm était entré dans la pièce.

Quand il vit au coin de ses yeux que les lèvres de Mac bougeaient il ne put s'empêcher et il laissa ses yeux errer sur ses lèvres, seulement pour voir que le bout de sa langue sortait doucement pour lécher le haut de ses lèvres humides, et était pour lui très invitant. Soudain il semblait que tout l'oxygène était parti de la pièce et Harm n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il retenait sa respiration.

Quand le besoin d'oxygène devint de plus en plus intense, Harm prit une profonde inspiration, seulement pour laisser un halètement irrégulier quand il vit la main droite doucement et aveuglement s'égarer sur la poignée de la porte derrière elle. Harm pensa qu'elle essayait de chercher la poignée de la porte ainsi elle pouvait à nouveau ouvrir la porte et s'éloigner de lui et donc, il fut plus qu'étonné quand il put entendre qu'elle tourner doucement la poignée et le reconnaissable entre mille 'click' du loquet de la porte qui suivit.

Harm retourna son regard à la porte juste pour voir Mac prenant une profonde inspiration et qu'une fois de plus elle fixait le mouvement rapide de son torse. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir et resta simplement là, attendant.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir sa réaction. Après juste quelques minutes Mac fit deux petits pas en avant ainsi elle se tenait directement devant lui. Elle put sentir son souffle chaud, et irrégulier contre sa peau et sans bougeait ses yeux de son humide torse qui bougeait rapidement elle posa tendrement sa main droite dessus, immédiatement obtenant un sifflement du profond de lui comme réponse.

Mac laissa doucement courir ses doigts de sa clavicule à sa cage thoracique juste pour suivre le sillon étroit de poils au sud de son nombril. « Tu es si beau, » furent les premiers mots que Mac murmura depuis qu'il qu'il était surpris de la tenir contre son torse avant d'avancer légèrement sa tête, finalement pour être capable de toucher son sternum avec ses lèvres douces.

« Mac, » dit Harm d'une voix légèrement rauque, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se garder sous contrôle, ce qui était à peine possible en sentant le bout de sa langue courir le long de son corps humide. Son corps réagissait déjà quand il l'avait vu se tenant là, pratiquement nue, mais ses touchers étaient sa perte, et il sut que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps pour qu'elle découvre combien il la voulait, avait besoin d'elle.

A son insu Harm commença à serrer ses mains en poing et le réalisa seulement quand doucement il leva un peu ses bras pour laisser ses mains courir doucement sur ses bras. Finalement il prit son visage dans ses paumes et éloigna sa tête de sa nuque ainsi il put regarder profondément dans ses yeux. « Sarah ; si tu pense que je suis beau, le monde devra tenter de trouver un mot pour décrire ta beauté. »

Juste un regard dans les yeux de Mac lui montra tout l'amour, le désir et la passion qu'elle ressentait pour lui, sachant que ses yeux montraient les mêmes sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Il baissa son visage un peu ainsi leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Mac, as-tu une idée de ce que tu fais sur moi, » demanda t'il avec une voix rauque, ses lèvres touchant à peine les siennes.

Le regard de Mac doucement alla sur les lèvres d'Harm avant qu'une fois de plus elle ne lève le regard et regarda profondément dans ses yeux, léchant ses lèvres. « Si je te fais ce que tu me fais, alors je pense que nous avons tous les deux beaucoup de problèmes maintenant, » murmura Mac, essayant de garder sa respiration sous contrôle encore mais faillit quand les lèvres de Harm s'écrasèrent soudain sur les siennes.

Le baiser était chaud, passionné, et demandeur alors qu'il était plein d'amour et de douceur. Ça semblait comme s'ils mettaient toute la tension sexuelle et leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre, qu'il avait doucement construit à travers les années, dans cet unique baiser. Ils avaient partagé quelques baisers durant les années, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait être comparé à celui là.

Mac fit le pas final en avant et ferma la distance restant entre eux, les deux grognant au moment où leurs corps vinrent ensemble finalement, peau contre peau. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son coup et fit courir ses mains à travers ses cheveux épais, essayant de l'attirer encore plus près. Au moment où elle sentit sa langue sur ses lèvres elle gémit et ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir. La langue d'Harm entra doucement dans sa bouche chaude et leurs langues se battirent en duel, se cherchant et se sondant plus alors que le baiser grandissait encore et encore.

Les mains de Harm ne restèrent pas en place non plus et laissèrent son visage, descendant doucement le long de son dos, trouvant leur place sur son derrière, tirant son corps encore plus près du sien et où il la voulait le plus.

Mac s'écrasa contre lui et tous les deux gémirent une fois de plus de ce contact. Tous les deux savaient que leurs jambes ne tarderaient pas à les abandonner en même temps, sans briser leur baiser, ils commencèrent à avancer à l'unisson, essayant de trouver leur chemin vers le lit de Mac. Harm fit un pas en arrière pendant que Mac avançait.

Quand le besoin d'air leur fit briser leur baiser, Harm commença à déposer de doux baisers sur tout son visage alors que leurs souffles étaient irréguliers. Finalement ses jambes butèrent contre le coin du lit de Mac, pendant que Mac prenait sa tête entre ses mains pour caresser ses lèvres dans un baiser plein d'amour et de désir. Harm doucement s'assit sur le lit sans briser leur baiser. Ensuite il resserra son emprise sur elle et tendrement la tira sur ses genoux.

Au moment où Mac l'enjamba ils durent tous les deux arrêter leur baiser avec un gémissement. Alors qu'elle commençait à laisser un sillon de baiser le long de son cou vers sa poitrine, Harm doucement faisait glisser ses mains sur ses jambes douce, passant sur son derrière jusqu'à atteindre l'attache de son soutien-gorge. « Sarah, » haleta t'il et Mac immédiatement releva sa tête pour regarder dans ses yeux brûlant de désirs.

« Ouais, »répondit-elle d'une voix haletante.

La main gauche de Harm laissa l'agrafe du soutien-gorge de Mac pour prendre son visage en coupe dans sa paume. « Avant que nous n'allions plus loin, es-tu sûre que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Demanda t'il, sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'arrêter s'ils continuaient. « Il n'y a rien d'autre que j'aimerais faire que de te faire l'amour, mais si tu n'es pas sûr, chéri, on ferait mieux de s'arrêter maintenant avant que je perde totalement mon contrôle. »

Mac lécha ses lèvres et les laissa toucher les siennes pour un court mais doux baiser. Ensuite elle tourna sa tête et déposa un doux et tendre baiser sur la paume de sa main. « Ouais, je suis plus que sûre. Je le veux Harm. Je te veux. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Harm laissa sa langue suivre le chemin de son pouls sur sa nuque et commença doucement à s'allonger sur le lit, la tirant avec lui. Ensuite il laissa sa bouche descendre avec faim sur la sienne, l'embrassant avec force et besoin pendant que les lèvres de Mac immédiatement s'ouvrirent. Ses doigts coururent à travers ses cheveux, tenant sa tête en place pendant que sa langue entrait dans sa bouche chaude. Leurs langues se battirent en duel et s'explorèrent avec une passion qu'ils n'avaient jamais perçu avant.

Harm laissa ses mains coururent le long de sa nuque et de son dos, jusqu'à trouver l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Ensuite il arrêta leur baisser et regarda profondément dans ses yeux brillants. « Je t'aime, Sarah, » lui dit il tendrement avant doucement laisser se doigts ouvrir l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Ensuite ses doigts allèrent à ses épaules, doucement faisant tomber les bretelles du soutien-gorge sur ses bras avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose Harm coucha Mac et pressa son dos contre le lit et les oreillers.

Mac lui sourit alors qu'il la surplombait. Ses mains coururent le long de la partie supérieure de son corps et sous le bord de la serviette, qu'il portait toujours autour de ses hanches. « Je t'aime aussi, Harm, » murmura Mac d'une voix rauque avant de retirer affectueusement la serviette de son corps pendant que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les siennes pour un autre baiser torride.

Bientôt tout autour d'eux se brouilla et fut non existant. La seule chose pertinente dans leur monde était leur amour et être ensemble. Aucun mot supplémentaire n'était nécessaire et tous les deux laissèrent leurs yeux et leurs corps dire ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Part 22**_

**11:58 PM **

Leurs ébats amoureux avaient été frénétiques et demandeurs par moment, doucement et tendre par d'autre moment. Ils avaient exprimé leur amour l'un pour l'autre d'une manière qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. C'était comme s'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la toute première fois, et tous les deux savaient que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour en étant amoureux avant.

Harm et Mac étaient totalement satisfait et épuisé de leurs ébats ; le seul son dans la pièce était leur respiration encore irrégulière. Une douce couverture couvrait leurs jambes jusqu'à leur taille alors que la partie supérieure de leurs corps était nu, juste légèrement couverte de sueur.

Harm avait mis sa tête sur la poitrine de Mac, laissant le bout de ses doigts courir doucement sur son abdomen et autour de son nombril. Après un court moment il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, posa sa main au milieu de son ventre. Il descendit un peu sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il put remplacer la main par ses lèvres, posant de doux baisers sur sa peau douce.

Mac prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa main sur la tête d'Harm, commença à laisser ses doigts courir à travers ses cheveux épais.

« Mac, » murmura Harm, avec son souffle chaud et même encore plus chatouillant sa peau toujours très sensible.

« Hmmm, » répliqua t'elle étant profondément dans ses pensées.

Harm tourna un peu sa tête ainsi il pouvait la regarder, voyant la lueur dans ses yeux et le doux sourire qui couvrait son visage. Un sourire de garçon et en quelque sorte un sourire embarrassé couvrit soudain son visage et ça surprit Mac de le voir en fait rougir un peu. « Umm…je sais qu'on aurait dû parler de ça avant….je veux dire, nous n'avons pas mis de…, » commença t'il à expliquer seulement pour être arrêté par les doigts de Mac sur ses lèvres.

Mac acquiesça de la tête, sachant exactement où il voulait en venir. « Je sais, Harm. Et je sais qu'il n'y pas de raison de s'en inquiéter. Nous avons fait nos tests récemment et je sais que nous aurions dit à l'autre si quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Absolument. Et je ne m'inquiétais pas de ça pendant un instant. »

« Alors je pense que tout est plus que bon, Harm, »lui fit elle savoir et ensuite continua d'une voix basse. « Nous savons tous les deux aussi que les chances pour que je tombe enceinte sont minces voir non existantes. »

« Mais il y a toujours une chance, » répliqua doucement Harm avec un petit sourire avant de se relever un peu et d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres, se mettant entre ses jambes. « Ce fut un week-end si magiques, alors qui sait, » continua t'il à confier.

« Vrai, » accorda Mac avec un de ses sourires. « Très juste. »

« Et je ne peux pas dire que ça m'inquiète non plus, » répondit honnêtement Harm avec une lueur dans ses yeux, le sourire toujours en place. « Et toi ? Ça serait bon pour toi ou ça serait trop tôt ? »

« Définitivement pas trop tôt. Je veux dire, je voulais que ça arrive depuis près de 5 ans maintenant. » Le sourire de Mac devint un grand sourire. « Te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai dit au tribunal pendant que tu essayais d'avoir la garde Mattie ? » Voulut-elle savoir, laissant ses doigts courir le long de son dos couvert de sueur.

« Chaque mot, » Harm lui donna sa réponse juste pour laisser place à un de ses flyboy grins qu'elle aimait tant. « Tu as dit que tu avais souvent pensé au genre d'homme que tu voulais comme père de tes enfants et si tu devais en avoir….et je suis ce type d'homme. »

Cette fois Mac fut celle qui acquiesça de la tête, légèrement surprise qu'il se souvenait en fait de chaque mot qu'elle avait dit ce jour là. « Ouais. Je dois admettre que…umm.., » commença-t-elle à dire, laissant ses lèvres à peine toucher les siennes. « Ce jour je n'ai pas dit au juge toute la vérité. En y repensant, tu peux dire que j'ai un peu menti. »

Harm la regarda juste avec un haussement de sourcils, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la questionner, Mac continua son explication.

« La vérité est que tu n'es pas le GENRE d'homme. Toi, Harmon Rabb Jr., tu es le SEUL homme que je veux comme père de mes enfants. Tu as toujours été là et tu serais toujours là. Alors si je devais vraiment être enceinte après cette nuit, tu auras fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes sur terre. Non que je ne le sois pas déjà. »

Harm l'embrassa tendrement et laissa ses doigts danser sur son corps toujours humide, lui causant la chair de poule. « Alors nous sommes les deux personnes les plus heureuses sur terre, » dit Harm contre ses lèvres avant que sa langue ne suive la ligne de son pouls sur sa nuque.

Mac soudain commença à rire et la tête de Harm se leva pour la regarder avec étonnement. « Es-tu chatouilleuse ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle à bout de souffle entre ses rires.

« Alors qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » voulut savoir Harm.

« La douche. »

« Hein ? »

« Je viens de réaliser qu'elle coule encore, » lui dit Mac, essayant de faire de son mieux pour se calmer.

« Oh merde ! » cria Harm et d'un mouvement rapide il sauta hors du lit pour courir dans la salle de bain, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'il était nu.

Sa réaction était trop pour Mac et elle éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre.

« Aarrrggghhh, » cria soudain Harm quand l'eau froide le frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre le robinet de la douche. Il le tourna pour éteindre l'eau et prit une serviette sur le porte-serviette pour la mettre sur son corps.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, il put voir que Mac riait tellement fort que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Tu trouves ça drôle, hein ? »

Mac acquiesça. « Ouais, bien sûr. Tu aurais dû te voir quand tu as sauté hors du lit, » essaya-t-elle de lui dire entre ses rires et Harm était à peine capable de la comprendre. « Hilarant. Juste hilarant. »

Harm s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, et secoua sa tête et put seulement rejoindre Mac dans son rire.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, Mac. Je crois que j'étais un peu trop occupé pour remarquer que la douche marchait toujours, » dit Harm penaud avec un sourire dès qu'ils avaient sous contrôle leur rire à nouveau, désignant avec sa tête la direction de la salle de bain. « Je prendrais toute la responsabilité pour ta prochaine facture d'eau. »

Mac doucement rejeta la couverture et sortit du lit pour récupérer la serviette, son soutien-gorge et son bas sur le sol, sentant que ses yeux suivaient chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Ensuite elle tourna sa tête et regarda Harm avec un petit sourire supérieur. « Harm, je pense que c'est plus que sûr de dire que nous étions tous les deux trop engagé dans quelque chose d'autre pour réaliser que l'eau coulait toujours, » répliqua t'elle et elle mit la serviette et les vêtements dans le panier. « Ce n'est pas un gros problème. »

Elle marcha vers lui et jeta ses bras autour de sa nuque, laissant ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux épais. « Cependant, si tu te sens que tu dois faire quelques partages de factures, tu pourrais m'inviter à ton appartement ainsi je pourrais me servir de ta douche une fois pendant un moment, » soumis Mac avec séduction pendant que les mains d'Harm erraient doucement le long de son dos juste pour prendre dans ses mains son derrière.

Il pressa son derrière et la tira vers lui ainsi leur corps se façonnaient ensemble. « Hmm, je pense que ça peut s'arranger, » répondit-il d'une voix rauque contre ses lèvres, laissant suivre un baiser plein de passion et de désir.

« Bien. Maintenant que c'est arrangé je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous habiller et essayer de dormir un peu, » dit calmement Mac avec réticence dès que leur baiser se stoppa. Elle n'était pas sûre si AJ se réveillerait une fois de plus en plein milieu de la nuit pour les rejoindre dans son lit, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'ils soient surpris par lui.

Harm acquiesça de la tête, se souvenant soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'appartement, et avec réticence ils se séparèrent l'un l'autre ainsi ils pouvaient s'habiller pour la nuit. Harm mit son boxer et son maillot de corps, alors que Mac se souvenait du souhait d'Harm de la nuit dernière et ouvrit la porte de son armoire pour en sortir une culotte et son pyjama de cowboy. Elle ferma son armoire à nouveau et commença à s'habiller, juste pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin alors qu'elle boutonna le haut de son pyjama.

Harm qui la regardait depuis le lit, sut exactement ce qui attirait ses yeux et il sourit alors que son commentaire planifié sur son pyjama sexy avait déjà été oublié. « Ça semble bon, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t'il doucement et il sortit Mac de ses pensées.

Elle retira ses yeux de leur uniforme, qui était pendu l'un à coté de l'autre à la porte de l'armoire, et ensuite laissa son regard errer sur Harm. Elle vit son sourire et ça lui apporta immédiatement un sourire sur son visage aussi. « Ouais, ça semble avoir sa place, » lui répondit-elle et elle alla à la porte de la chambre pour la déverrouiller.

Ensuite elle alla vers le lit et, sans s'ennuyer à mettre le bas de son pyjama, elle se rallongea dans le lit et sous les couvertures, juste dans les bras impatient d'Harm. « C'est parce ça a sa place, » répliqua Harm avec une voix forte mais douce et il embrassa son front. « Bonne nuit, Sarah, » murmura t'il dans ses cheveux avant d'éteindre la lampe sur la table de nuit. « Je t'aime. »

« Ouais ça l'est ; ensemble et toujours côte à côte. Je t'aime aussi, » répéta doucement Mac avant de bouger un peu pour donner à ses lèvres un baiser affectueux. « Bonne nuit, Harm, » dit elle et elle retourna dans son ancienne position.

Harm s'allongea sur le dos alors que la tête de Mac reposée sur son épaule gauche. Leurs jambes nues s'entremêlèrent et la main d'Harm courut doucement le long du dos de Mac. Sa main à elle ne restait pas inactive, caressant gentiment son torse sous son maillot de corps.

Tous les deux fermèrent leurs yeux en sachant que ça ne leur prendrait pas longtemps pour eux de s'endormir. Ils étaient fatigués de leurs ébats amoureux et par toute l'excitation qu'ils avaient traversée pendant ce week-end magique.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Part 23**_

**Lundi**

**Décembre 13, 2004**

**Chambre de Mac**

**5 :43AM**

La céleste odeur du café fraîchement préparé réveilla Harm de son profond sommeil. Doucement il ouvrit un œil et fut salué par le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu, venant de la femme de ses rêves. Harm ouvrit l'autre œil aussi, les laissant doucement errer sur elle. Il put voir qu'elle s'était déjà douchée et qu'elle ne portait plus son pyjama de cow-boys mais plutôt son T-shirt en flanelle d'hier.

« Bonjour rayon de soleil, » dit il avec une voix endormie en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

« Bonjour belle aux bois dormant, » répondit Mac avant de lui donner un tendre baiser. « J'ai pensé que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. »

« Qu'elle heure est-il ? » Harm étira son corps fatigué avant de mettre un oreiller contre la tête du lit ainsi il pouvait s'appuyer contre.

Mac prit un mug de café sur le plateau, qu'elle avait posé juste devant elle et le tendit à Harm, qui immédiatement prit une longue gorgée de la boisson chaude. « Il est encore tôt. Pour être exacte, il est cinq heures quarante-quatre. »

Harm grogna dès qu'il entendit sa réponse. « Pour sûr, tu peux dire que c'est tôt. »

Mac sourit, sachant déjà que Harm n'était pas une personne du matin. « Je sais, mais j'ai pensé que tous les deux nous pouvions profiter d'un petit déjeuner au lit avant que les enfants ne demandent le leur, » lui dit-elle doucement et elle arrangea sa position sur le lit, trouvant la place parfaite pour elle sur les genoux de Harm.

Harm posa son mug de café sur la table de nuit et prit la tête de Mac dans ses mains pour lui donner un vrai bon baiser de bonjour. Il laissa sa langue courir le long de ses lèvres et avec un gémissement elle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour l'accueillir. Sa langue se glissa dans sa bouche chaude, se mêlant à la sienne pour obtenir plus. « Hmmm, j'aime ta façon de penser, Marine, » dit-il contre ses lèvres et il laissa ses mains courir le long de son dos avant de la tirer encore plus près de lui. « Et j'aime le fait que mon T-shirt te va si bien. Il te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi. »

« Merci, » dit-elle avec douceur et elle prit son propre mug de café sur le plateau pour en prendre une grande gorgée.

« Je dois te demander quelque chose. Comment se fait-il que tu te sois déjà douché et que je n'ai rien entendu ? Et je dois ajouter que ça arrive souvent ces derniers jours. »

« C'est simple, » répliqua immédiatement Mac avec un clin d'œil. « Je t'ai épuisé la nuit dernière, matelot, et tu dormais comme un bébé. » elle posa rapidement un petit baiser sur son nez avant de finir sa déclaration. « Et tu sembles si mignon quand tu dors. »

« Oui, hein ? » Répondit-il simplement avec un sourire de petit garçon et ensuite il regarda ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau. « Alors tu as déjà préparé le petit déjeuner. »

« Eh bien, comment sonne des croissant avec des œufs brouillés, du jus frais et des fruits de saison ? »

« Hmmm, ça semble comme si j'étais au paradis, » s'extasia rêveusement Harm et il lécha ses lèvres. Il ouvrit sa bouche et accueillit le morceau de croissant encore chaud que Mac tenait devant lui. Ensuite il prit la fourchette sur le plateau et piqua un peu d'œufs brouillés pour nourrir Mac à son tour.

Leur petit déjeuner se tourna rapidement en un jeu de nourriture romantique pendant qu'ils se donnaient toutes la nourriture que Mac avait préparée pour eux, seulement entrecoupé de quelques baiser qu'ils partageaient entre.

Cependant, une heure après ils purent entendre dans le baby phone que les garçons commençaient à se réveiller et ils surent que c'était l'heure et que leur petit déjeuner romantique était fini.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une douche rapide pendant que je prépare les garçons ? Nous devrions avoir fini quand tu sortiras de la douche et peut-être que tu pourras leur faire leur petit déjeuner pendant que je m'habille, » proposa Mac et doucement embrassa ses lèvres.

« Ça semble être un bon plan, » répondit-il et avec un dernier baiser ils se séparèrent pour aller s'affairer à leurs tâches respectives.

Le reste de la matinée dans l'appartement de Mac se passa sans incidents nommables, et dès qu'AJ et Jimmy eurent fini avec leur petit déjeuner, ils furent tous prêts pour la journée.

« AJ, as-tu ton sac et celui de Jimmy ? » Demanda Mac alors qu'elle aida Jimmy à mettre ses bottes et sa veste.

« Ouais, Tante Mac, » répondit Petit AJ et il lui montra les deux petit sacs qu'il avait dans ses mains.

Mac regarda AJ et lui donna un sourire reconnaissant. « Super, » lui dit-elle et rapidement embrassa le nez de Jimmy pour obtenir en réponse un petit rire. Ensuite elle se leva, étant à genoux, et prit son manteau sur le portemanteau.

« Ok, j'ai tout fait, » annonça Harm au moment où il sortit de la chambre, portant déjà son manteau, son couvre-chef et ses gants.

« Nous aussi, » lui répondit Petit AJ rapidement avec un grand sourire.

« Alors je pense que c'est l'heure de prendre la route, » dit Harm au groupe et il alla à la porte de l'appartement.

Mac attrapa son bras, l'arrêtant à mi-chemin. « Umm, Harm. Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? »

Il regarda sur lui, essayant de trouver ce qu'elle voulait dire mais ne trouva aucun indice. « Pas que je sache. »

Mac désigna simplement avec son doigt une certaine boîte sur la table.

« Mince, » murmura calmement Harm et il marmonna, en marchant vers la table. « Oh super, je les avais totalement oubliés, » expliqua t'il et il prit la boîte sur la table.

Mac ouvrit la porte de son appartement et attendit Harm pendant que Petit AJ et Jimmy marchait déjà dans le couloir. « Quel est ton plan ? Le général les veut pour demain. »

Harm haussa juste des épaules et suivit ses filleuls hors de l'appartement. « Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Mais je trouverai une solution, même si ça veut dire travailler toute la nuit. »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Demanda Mac avec un petit regard séduisant et intentionnellement lécha ses lèvres.

Harm approcha sa tête, ainsi sa bouche était proche de toucher son oreille. « Tu paries que je veux que tu m'aides, mais en quelques sorte je doute que nous puissions en finir avec les dossiers, » murmura Harm dans son oreille avec une voix rauque et ensuite l'embrassa.

« Oh non, c'est là que tu te trompes. Pas de dessert avant que tout le travail ne soit fini, Harmon, » lui dit Mac avec une voix faussement maternelle et immédiatement eut un grognement comme réponse de sa part.

« Vous êtes très cruelle, mademoiselle Mackenzie, » dit Harm, juste pour laisser place à un court baiser sur ses lèvres

« Vraiment ? Hmmm, la nuit dernière vous pensiez différemment, Monsieur Rabb, » le contredit Mac avec un petit sourire supérieur et ensuite regarda la boîte qu'il tenait. « Pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas la boîte ici ? Si tu veux, tu peux revenir chez moi ce soir et travailler dessus. Ou as-tu besoin des dossiers au travail aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, je suis au tribunal toute la journée alors ça ne devrait pas être un problème. »

« Alors, aimerais-tu venir à la maison ce soir ? »

Harm retourna rapidement dans son appartement et mit la boîte sur la table basse avant de retourner à ses côtés. « Tu n'as pas à me le demander deux fois, » lui fit-il savoir et il embrassa sa joue avant de sortir et de rejoindre les garçons.

'Je ne pensais pas le contraire,' pensa Mac, en fermant l'appartement derrière elle et la verrouillant alors que Harm, AJ et Jimmy traversaient en courant le couloir pour aller aux escaliers, chacun d'eux essayant d'être le premier à la lourde porte qui les menait au parking.

Elle sourit, profitant du son venant de ses garçons pendant que Harm coursait ses filleuls. Tous les trois riaient fortement pendant tout ce temps et Mac rit quand soudain Jimmy cria, sachant que Harm l'avait attrapé. Mac jeta un dernier regard sur la porte de l'appartement et doucement se tourna pour suivre Harm et les garçons.

En fermant la porte elle fermait aussi le chapitre de leur week-end enneigé mais plus que tout magique. Un week-end qui les avait conduits à un futur rempli de beaucoup d'épreuves, quelques aventures, et de bonnes expériences tout comme des mauvaises. Un futur auquel ils feraient face et survivraient ensemble avec la force de leur amour éternel.

Ce week-end était le premier chapitre du livre 'Nous' de Harm et Mac et plusieurs autres chapitres de leur conte suivraient. Et dans seulement quelques semaines Harm et Mac allaient découvrir juste combien ce week-end avait été magique.

…Fin…


	24. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

« Mac, viens. Tu dois voir ça, » cria Harm au moment où elle sortait du bâtiment et qu'elle remarqua que lui et les garçons se tenaient devant Mr et Mme Bonhomme de neige. Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage, et Mac ne savait pas si c'était le sien, celui d'AJ ou peut être de Jimmy qui était le plus éclatant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette mascarade, » Demanda Mac dès qu'elle l'eut rejoint lui et les garçons. Harm immédiatement désigna les bonhommes de neige mais ne lui répondit pas puisqu'il était attiré par quelque chose d'autre.

« Regarde, Tante Mac. Mr et Mme Bonhomme de neige sont devenus maman et papa cette nuit, » lui dit Petit AJ avec excitation et juste comme son parrain, lui désigna les bonhomme de neige avec son index.

Mac prit une photo et remarqua cette fois le petit bonhomme de neige entre les deux plus grands. Ensuite elle regarda avec un haussement de sourcils Harm et eut un petit sourire, sachant exactement qui avait construit le petit bonhomme de neige après qu'ils soient rentrés à son appartement la nuit dernière.

« Mme Ebenezer, » dirent-ils tous les deux en mêmes temps et ils rirent avant de marcher main dans la main avec un grand sourire sur le visage et les deux petit Roberts derrière eux jusqu'à la voiture de Harm, prêt à faire face à leur premier jour de la semaine de leur nouvelle aventure ensemble.

…FIN… et cette fois pour de vrai (à moins qu'une brillante idée me frappe )

_Je ne peux pas croire que tout est fini. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire et plus que tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires tout au long de ce petit conte de vacance sur notre couple favori. Cette histoire est très spéciale pour moi et donc tout votre support et les mots gentils signifient beaucoup pour moi, plus que vous ne le croyez. Merci beaucoup encore._

_Et enfin et surtout pour reprendre Clement C Moore dans son œuvre 'La nuit avant Noël'…..Joyeux Noël à tous. Et à tous une bonne nuit !- Avec affection, Michaela alias Michi_

Pour ma part, je remercie l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette fabuleuse fanfic.


End file.
